The Woes Of Dreams
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: One week- that's how long it took for Trunks Briefs life to be turned upside down, and it was all because of Pan Son. But Pan's life is changing too... Bad dreams turn into gruesome ones. Even though Trunks tries to help, he knows he can't. This is one battle Pan has to fight... But she won't be alone. Formly named 'A Week With Pan'. Starts off light and fluffly, but turns dark!
1. Changes

**IMPORTANT:**

**1. Pan is Goku and ChiChi's daughter.**

**2. Buu did happen, but it was before Pan was born. Trunks and Goten were younger, and Bra was two. But, there is still an eight year age difference between Trunks and Pan.**

**3. GT did happen, but only Baby. NO VILLAINS ESCAPING HELL OR SHADOW DRAGONS HAPPENED! ONLY BABY!**

**4. Goku is NOT a chibi. He's a grown man again. **

**6. This is a TrunksxPan story so if you don't like them; then don't read it.**

**7. The rating will go up!**

**8. I OWN NOTHING!**

**SUMMARY: After agreeing to let a 16-year old Pan stay with him for a week, Trunks realizes that might have been a bad idea. He never knew Pan would grew up to become so beautiful, and why can he not stop thinking about her in ways he should not? One thing is for sure, Trunks never knew what a week with Pan would do to him.**

**AGES:**

**Trunks- 24 (was six during Buu saga)**

**Goten- 23 (was five during Buu saga)**

**Bra- 20 (was two during Buu saga)**

**Pan- 16 (born two years after Buu)**

**1- Changes**

"Awe ChiChi, do we have to?" Goku asked as he stood by his wife before the ceremony started.

"Yes Goku, I already signed us up for the cruise six-months ago. We are going and that is final."

"What about Pan, are we just going to leave her at the house?"

"Of course not," said ChiChi.

"I don't know," Goku said now thinking about it. "Pan is 16... She could stay by herself."

"Yes, but I would feel better if she stayed with someone. She needs to stay with someone she would be okay with." An unusual hair color caught her eye and ChiChi smiled, "I know! You can asked Trunks if Pan can stay with him!"

"Me?" Goku asked with a frown.

"Yes, you," ChiChi told him with a smile. "Hurry up and go ask him before the wedding starts."

Goku groaned slightly as he walked over to the man. He had not seen Trunks since the party after the defeat of Baby and that was five years ago. Trunks was just 19 at the time and now he was 24. "Hey Trunks," Goku greeted when he stopped in front of the man.

"Hey Goku," Trunks said as he messed with his suit. He hated suits and had to wear them enough with his work, but he figured he could suck it up for his sisters and best friends wedding.

"How have you been? Your mom told ChiChi and I that you moved out and that you've been working really hard."

"I'm okay. Yeah I moved out about a year ago. Work is work. Where is Panna?" Trunks asked looking around for the girl. He had not seen her in four years. After the Grand Tour they still hung out for a while. Soon though work pulled on Trunks and he was not able to do as many things as he once could.

"She's around," answered Goku. "I think your sister is forcing a dress on her."

Trunks grimaced, he remembered how much Pan hated dresses. He hated them too, and he shivered at the memory of the time he had to wear one on the Grand Tour. "Fun for her. She's probably pulling the it's my wedding card. That's what she did to me."

"Pan is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What about her?" Trunks asked confused.

"You see... ChiChi signed us up on a getaway cruise that is in one week, and ChiChi would feel at ease if Pan stayed with someone. She can't stay with Goten for obvious reasons, and Gohan and Videl have to go to South City next week to give lectures. I tried telling ChiChi that Pan was 16 now... But you know her. We figured that Pan could stay with a friend. Someone she would be comfortable with..."

"You want her to stay with me?" Trunks asked summing up what Goku had said.

The wild-haired man nodded his head. "That is if you don't mind or have nothing planned. If you do im sure we can think of something else."

Trunks thought about it for a moment. Last time he had seen Pan she was 12. Surely she had not changed too much over the course of four years. "Sure Goku, Panna can stay with me."

"Really?" Asked Goku, "Are you sure? She can still be a handful like she was on the Grand Tour."

"No problem, I'll just send her off somewhere with Giru," Trunks said with a light laugh.

"Thanks," Goku said as music began to play. "I had best get to my seat, I bet ChiChi is waiting," he said before walking off.

Trunks turned his head when he heard his sister's voice. He froze when he saw the woman who was walking with her. She was the most seductive thing he had ever saw. It was almost as if she had bewitched him. She had long black hair that flowed gracefully to her elbows. Her big coal eyes brought out the pale creamy color of her skin. Her naturally pink lips looked like they would be the sweetest thing to taste. She had on a pale pink dress that hugged her breast and curves as it came down to right above her knees. Trunks smiled as he watched Bra talk to the woman- who seemed to enjoy irking his sister as much as he did.

"Trunks," Bra said when they made their way over to him. "You two will be waking down the aisle together before I go down with Daddy. No funny business you two!" She said in a bridezilla way.

"Yes, your majesty," the woman said sarcastically as she bowed dramatically. Her voice was just as sweet as Trunks thought it would be.

"I mean it," Bra said with a huff as she patted her hair to make sure it was still in place. She smoothed her long flowing wedding gown before walking away.

Trunks was trying to think of thing to say that would wow the woman beside him. Her had never had trouble picking up women, so why did he now? Her grabbing his arms brought him out of his thoughts. He then realized she was talking.

"... Freaking out about everything. You know, I don't even think Goten cares- just as long as the food is good. Anyways, since Bra is making me apart of the wedding, I'm glad I'm walking with you Boxer Boy."

Trunks looked down confused. Only one person ever called him that. "Do I know you?" He asked still confused.

She removed her hand from his arm before placing them on her hips. She had a smile on her face as she spoke: "Wow Trunks, I can't belive you have forgotten about me. It's only been four years Boxer Boy, and I know you're not that old yet."

Trunks' eyes widened as the puzzle pieces came together. Only one person ever called him boxer boy... Four years... And that stance. How could he forgot that stance. "PANNA?!" He asked clearly shocked.

Pan smiled brightly, "About time you remembered."

Trunks forgot how to breathe. The girl he hadfantasized over for the past few minutes was little Pan?! Little Pan who went on the Grand Tour with him and Goku? Who sneaked onto the ship without permission, got them into danger countless of times, and became a great friend? Well... One thing was for sure... She was not so little anymore.

"Trunks? Earth to Trunks!" Pan said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" He said looking at her.

"Are you okay?

"Just fine," he said looking around almost frantically, almost afraid that the male Son's heard his thoughts. With a sigh he looked at Pan before smiling. "I can't believe how much you have grown," and he was not lying.

Pan's smile was breath-taking, "Well you know, I'm 16 now. You still look as handsome as ever."

It was true for Pan too... He still looked irresistable. She had a minor crush on him when she was eleven- really it was just one of those sweet innocent once. Now, however, mature thoughts filled her mind of her and the 24-year old man. She fought her blush down as she watched Trunks. He scratched the back of he neck, something he had picked up on the Grand Tour. It meant he was either thinking about something hard, or he was nervous. Pan just wondered what he could be nervous about.

"Guys!" Marron hissed poking her head through the door frame. "It time!"

"Oops," Trunks said holding his left arm out towards Pan. Silently she took it again and this time she felt sparks that made goosebumps run up her arms. If Trunks felt them, he was good at hiding it.

After Bra and Goten's wedding Trunks stood away from everyone as he watched the party- the newly wedded couple had already left for their honeymoon. Trunks was like his father in this since- he did not like to be surrounded by people. Small get togethers at Capsule were fine- but not big things like this. It made him feel claustrophobic. His mind was reeling back to when Pan touched him. A spark ran all the way up his arm and throughout his body. He did not understand what was happening to him when Pan was concerned. She had become a beautiful young woman, true, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was eight years older than her for Dende's sake! With a huff Trunks was getting ready to leave when he heard his name being called.

"Trunks!" Pan said before hugging him tightly. The man froze, he was not used to people just running up and hugging him. Slowly he hugged her back, trying to not make it awkward. It was getting harder for him to think with Pan pressed up against him.

The raven-haired girl leaned back and looked at him with a smile. Trunks saw a good part of her breast and tried to not stare at them. "My parents told me that I am staying with you while they go on their trip. Just let me say- thank you so much! I was afraid that I might get stuck with Roshii. Anyways... Would you mind if I bring my cat?"

"Your cat?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, his name is Rucife."

"Rucife," Trunks repeated with an eyebrow still raised. He was trying to not laugh at the strange name. "Sure Panna, bring your Rucife..."

Pan smiled, "You'll like him. He does nothing at all but be lazy. I bet Giru would like him!" Pan said with a gasp.

Trunks laughed, "Giru will probably be more scared of the cat then the cat will be of Giru."

"Pan!" ChiChi's voice called from the distance. "Time to leave."

"Okay," Pan called back to her. She gave Trunks a quick tight hug. "Thanks again for agreeing to let me stay!" She said before skipping away.

Trunks watched her go- amused and turned on all at once. His Panna had really became something else. Wait- his? Where did that come from? Since when did Pan become his?! He let out a long sigh with a loud groan. The week with her would be a hell of a long one.

***Also, I know somethings will not be the same in the story as in the show, but remember this is FANFICTION. ***


	2. Arrival

**DBZGabster: Haha that would be a good idea.**

**Nando the Animelover26: Awe thanks!**

**Pam: Haha I've got a lot of ideas!**

**Saiyans rule: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**Ivette: Thank you! I'm not sure how long this story will be. Lol we'll just have to see.**

**Msanimegeek: LMAO. I hope you love it!**

**Treasure: Thanks!**

**Guest: I know they're long, but they're important. Lol**

**Tiffany7898: Awe thank you! There will be a bit of GotenxBra... Although it won't be until later. Lol**

**Karin: I missed him too!**

**NaraMorris: Haha here you go!**

**PrincessPorsha: Thanks!**

**Prisci99: Lol I just wanted to try something new, that's all.**

**cherLloydfan: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**Veronica: Awe thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha, thanks!**

**Lavenblue: Thanks! I hope you enjoy it!**

**mystery: Here you go!**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks! Here you go!**

**angelnieves1656: Haha I suppose you're right! 21 reviews is great! Just for you I will update sooner! I hope you like it!**

**Katty from Peru: Haha! I'm just going to call you Katty is that okay? I'm so happy you like all of my fanfics! I really do try, so I'm happy you like them!**

**Trunksmybaby: Thanks!**

**ynallesh: Here you go!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**2- Arrival**

Trunks was trying to prepare himself, but pray tell, how can one prepare themselves for something like this? How could one be able to live in close expansion with someone they wanted to rip the clothes off of. Trunks had already thought about canceling the agreement numerous of times, but he always stopped himself. Because as bad as he did not want Pan to stay with him, he wanted her to even more.

He had one week to prepare himself for Pan's visit. It was useless, an eternity would not even be able to help him. He could not stop thinking about her, and even in his dreams she invaded. They always left him even more hungry to taste her.

It was on a Wednesday afternoon when there was a knock on his door. Dread and excitement built up inside of him like a ton of bricks, because he knew who was on the other side. Opening his door, he froze when he saw her. Why did she have this much control over him? Her long hair was neatly braided behind her and her bangs were put up so he could see her sparkling eyes. It being Summer, she dressed to the season. She wore a bright-green belly shirt with some very short cut-off pants and a pair of converses. She had a bag strapped over her shoulder as she carried a carrier in the other hand.

"Hi, Trunks," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Panna," he said almost weakly as he let her inside.

She let out a light laugh, "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"No problem," he lied.

"PAN!" Giru yelled as he rushed into the room.

"Giru!" Pan said just as happy. She carefully placed her bag and carrier down right before the robot flew into her arms.

"Giru has missed Pan!"

"Awe, I've missed you too, Giru!"

"Pan, has come to stay with me and Trunks for a week, yes?"

"Yep! And I have someone I want you to meet," she said. Pan placed Giru on the couch before bending down and opening the carrier. She reached inside before pulling out a fat grey cat that had white on his ears, paws, and tips of his tail. The cat looked unamused as Pan shifted so Giru could see him. "Giru, this is my cat, Rucife. Rucife, this is Giru."

Slowly the robot reached out his hand to pet the feline. Rucife looked at him for a moment before leaning into the touch. He jumped out of Pan's arms and landed beside Giru so the robot could pet him more.

"Look at that!" Pan said happily, "They get along," she told Trunks.

He smiled at her, "Would you like for me to show you around so you don't get lost?"

"I haven't gotten lost in years," Pan said with a smile. "But a tour would be nice."

Trunks grabbed her bag as she reached for the carrier. "Well, as you can see, this is the living room. And, there is the kitchen," he said motioning his head to the right. "Help yourself to whatever you can find if you get hungry." He started walking down a hallway and Pan followed. "The door on the left is a closet, and up a little more on the right is the bathroom." He had a L-Shaped hallway and when he got to the turning point he stopped at a door. "And here's your room," he said opening the door so Pan could walk in. "I hope it's big enough for you."

"You're kidding right? It's more than big enough," Pan said as she looked around the spacious room.

"Good," Trunks told her with a smile as they sat down the items they had been carrying.

"What room is that?" Asked Pan, motioning her head towards the end of the other hallway as her and Trunks walked back out of her room.

Trunks swallowed hard, "That's my room."

"Ah," Pan said as they continued their walk.

"Are you hungry?" Trunks asked changing the subject. "Why did I ask? Of course you are, I'm starving! Let's go celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Pan asked confused.

Trunks shrugged, "Your arrival?"

Pan let out a small laugh, "Sounds good to me."

Later that evening when the two arrived back at Trunks' apartment their stomachs were stuffed. It was time to rest and call it a night. Pan picked up Rucife before she kissed Trunks' cheek. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you."

Trunks watched her go with wide eyes. She just kissed him! It was on the cheek, but still! She has no ideas of what it did to him. Trunks cursed himself lightly before making his own way to his room.

Pan leaned against her door with a deep breath. Why did she kiss Trunks' cheek? What if he thinks she's nothing more but a crazy, hormonal teenager? Well... She was, but that wasn't the point! She couldn't blame herself. She figured anyone would go crazy with a week with Trunks.

**Thanks for being patient everyone! Because all of you are so lovely and you have left lovely reviews, I will post the next chapter as well!**


	3. Trouble

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**3- Trouble**

The next morning, Trunks faintly heard water running. He figured that Pan must be taking a shower and the images that came to his mind were not PG. With a groan he got up and stumbled around his room. He had to work today, and as always he was not looking forward to it. Trunks heard the water stop and he poked his head out of his door slightly. He thought he would see Pan, dressed and ready. He was wrong... Oh so wrong.

Pan walked out of the bathroom humming a tune to herself as she had on a short purple robe wrapped around her frame and a towel wrapped around her head. She raised her arms up to fix some of the loose hairs coming out of the towel. By doing so, her robe lifted up slightly and Trunks could see the curve of her naked bottom.

Trunks shut his door quickly and with a hallow breath he leaned his forehead against the cold wood. "She's going to kill me," he muttered. How will he be able to make it a whole week? His lower member strongly told him he wouldn't as it throbbed. With a slight hiss he made his way to the bathroom for a cold shower.

Half an hour later when Trunks was showered and dressed he smelled pancakes, eggs, and bacon. His stomach growled as he followed the aroma to the kitchen. He saw a huge pile of food in his table just as Pan sat down.

"Hey! Hungry?" She asked as she started to fill her plate. "I figured that I would cook you breakfast. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks Panna," Trunks said with a smile as he sat down and started eating.

They ate in silence before Pan spoke up as they were finishing. "You have to work?"

"No, I just love to wear my suits around my house," he teased. "Yeah, I have to work," he said with a frown. An idea popped into his mind, "You wouldn't want to come with me, would you?" Trunks knew it was a bad idea. Why did he ask her to come with him? How would he ever be able to do any work.

"You're kidding?! And miss an opportunity to bug you? Heck yeah I want to come," Pan said with a smile.

Trunks looked at her dully, she wouldn't be bugging him... And that was the problem. "Are you ready?"

"Let me brush my teeth and put my shoes on. Then I will be," she said before jumping up.

Ten minutes later Pan walked back out, her hair was put up in a nice bun as her bangs neatly framed her face. She had on some pink shorts, that were not longer than the pair she had on yesterday. She wore a white shirt with it. Trunks loosened his tie slightly as it felt like it was choking him.

"Ready?" He asked.

Pan smiled brightly, "Let's go."

Pan followed Trunks out of the apartment and to his dark blue sports car where he opened the door for her. Halfway to the mega corporation she sneaked a glimpse at the man driving and smiled. He kept his eyes focused on the road, although his bangs fell in them slightly. With a huff he blew them out of his eyes as he tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel. He seemed to be in is own little world and Pan wondered what he was thinking about.

When Trunks stopped the car at Capsule Corp he opened the door for her again. "You've never came in through the front doors, have you?"

"No," Pan said with a light smile. "When I use to visit you, I would just fly to your office."

Trunks let out a crooked smile, "Jusy stay with me, and security won't get you," he said offering her his left arm.

Pan blushed lightly as she took his offered arm. "Do many people try to come into Capsule Corp?"

"More than you know," Trunks said as they entered the first floor lobby. "Some are people from magazines wanting an interview, some are thieves, and some are just crazy stalkers."

Pan let out a light laugh that made Trunks smile. "You have stalkers? No!" She said sarcastically. "I'm not surprised."

"Oh you aren't?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

Pan blushed at being caught. "Of course not, girls love the money," she said covering it up.

"Darn, and here I was hoping that it would be because of my good looks."

"Dream on Boxer Boy," Pan teased as they entered the elevator.

Entering onto Trunks work floor he walked confidently as Pan walked beside him, still holding his arm. Workers looked at their boss with curious eyes; wondering about Pan. Many of the male workers goggled at Pan with wide eyes at they looked her up and down. Trunks felt a growl coming up, but he knew there was nothing he could do so he pushed it back down. Many of the female workers greeted Trunks, ignoring Pan completely. She wondered if he ever dated any of them, or if he thought any of them were attractive.

Risking a glance, Pan looked up at Trunks. Instead of seeing him checking out the female workers he was looking at her. Pan blushed lightly as she smiled up at him.

Upon entering his office Pan let out a small laugh. It hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had visited years ago. She sat down in a big chair across from Trunks' desk. She propped her elbows on his desk as she rested her head in her hands. "So, how do you like your job now days?"

Trunks shrugged as he sat down in his chair. "There are some good days and some bad ones. What about you? How are you liking school?"

"It's the same. In a weird way I'm already ready for summer to be over with so I can start my senior year and finish it."

"That close, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Pan said with a smile. "Can you believe it?"

"No, not really," he answered honestly. It was still a surprise to see how much Pan had grown, but Trunks thought it was a pleasant surprise.

"Why is that?" Asked Pan.

"Why is what?"

"Why is it hard for you to believe that I'm about to graduate?"

Trunks looked at her, "Because they last time I saw you, you were a little girl. And now, you're a beautiful young woman. It just came to a surprise to me- at how lovely you have become."

Pan could feel her face growing warmer. What Trunks said, was it true? Did he really think she was beautiful and lovely? And, he had called her a young woman! No longer did he think of her as a child. It made Pan want to stand up and dance in joy.

Before Pan could say anything a woman with dark red hair opened the door. Trunks and Pan both looked at her confuse as she gave a nervous laugh. "Oops! I thought this was the copier room," she said before shutting the door and disappearing.

Trunks let out an annoyed huff, "You would not believe how many times a day that happens."

"Are you serious?" Pan asked him, "Maybe it is your looks," she teased with a smile. "You would think they would be more sneaky."

Trunks let out a laugh, "I should probably install a security system."

"Well, some of them are cute," Pan said waiting to see his reaction.

"Eh," he said making a face.

"Would you date any of them?" She asked before she lost the nerve to do so.

"No," Trunks responded back almost instantly. "None of them. I work with them, I know what they talk about because my hearing picks it up. I know the kind of woman for me, and they're not it." Pan wondered what type of woman was for Trunks, but before she could ask, he asked her a question. "What about you, are you dating anyone?"

"No," Pan said as she stood up. For some reason that made Trunks happy to hear. He watched her as she started to walk around his room and lightly run her finger tips over objects. She stopped in front of his large window that was behind his desk. With his chair turned he watched her as she took in a deep breath.

"Guys at school only want one thing," Pan said softly. They still want it... Trunks thought as he tried to focus in her face and not her body. Pan turned to smile at him, "And I wouldn't mind giving it to them..." Trunks almost choked. "But they share nothing in common with me. They're just my type."

"And what is your type? What do you want?" Asked Trunks.

Pan's smile was mischievous, "I want what every girl secretly wants- a prince."

Trunks felt his heart rate pick up. Right then and there he wanted nothing more than to pick Pan up and kiss her lavishly. He wanted to feel her creamy skin under his hands. He wanted to hear her breathing heavily and screaming his name.

The door being opened took Trunks away from his thoughts as he turned to see yet another girl. "This is not the copier room nor is it the break room," Pan said with a smile.

The woman blushed darkly, "Sorry!" She squeaked before shutting the door quickly.

Trunks let out a laugh as he looked at Pan again. "I told you, I need a security system."

Pan smiled as she made her way back to her chair. "Maybe so, do you think she'll be back?"

"After that, no."

"I was nice," defended Pan.

"You were the sugary-sweet nice that hides the 'I'll rip your heart out,' persona," Trunks said with a smirk. "I honestly think you scared her."

Pan shrugged, "At least she won't be back. Are you ever going to do any work?" She teased.

"You distract me," he said with a sexy smirk that caused Pan's heart rate to go 2x's faster.

"Well, I could go distract someone else," she said with a smile.

Trunks did not like that. He did not like the idea of her going out and "distracting" other men. Not because he was the boss, but because he did not want them looking at Pan. He knew what they were thinking... He saw them looking her up and down.

"Trunks?" She asked as she waved an arm in front of his face. "You're zoning out."

"Sorry, I just have to sign a few papers and then we can leave."

"I guess that's a perk of being the boss?" Pan asked with a smile.

"Yeah. If you go out there don't talk to any of the guys. They're a bunch of perverts," he lied.

"Gotcha," Pan said with a wink. Was the men really perverts or was Trunks jealous? Pan did not know, but she liked it.

Pan opened the door before heading out of it. She made eye contact with the last woman who entered into Trunks' office and she smiled. The woman however, blushed darkly and looked away. Pan went to the closest desk that had a middle-aged woman sitting behind it as she typed. She had black glasses that almost came off of her nose and a few grey hairs sprouting out.

"Hello," said Pan, "What are you doing?" She asked as she leaned on the desk slightly.

"Arranging meetings, phone calls, and messages for the President."

"Ah, so you're Trunks' secretary?"

"You came in with him, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's strange," the woman said mainly speaking to herself. "He never brought a girlfriend in before."

"Oh no!" Pan said blushing red, "We're not dating, I'm just a friend." The woman gave Pan a look that said she didn't believe it, but she didn't say anything else. "I'm Pan by the way."

"Amelia," the woman said with a smile.

"Um..." Pan said looking around. "Can you please tell me where the restroom is?"

"Of course, just tell down the middle, then turn left. The restroom will be right there."

"Thanks," Pan said with a smile.

Right as Pan was fixing to lead her stall she heard a worker come in. The woman was angry as she straighten her clothes. "Can't believe this!" she said muttering to herself. "He's surrounded by girls all day and he never looks our way, or even makes a move! Can't he see that the only reason we dress like this is for him?!" The woman had frizzy dark brown hair, and was heavy-set as she buzzed around the front of the restroom mirror.

Pan, figuring the woman was talking about Trunks let out a small laugh as she left the stall. The woman turned to look at Pan quickly, "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"What most people do in restrooms," Pan said as she started washing her hands. "I used the toilet and now I'm washing my hands."

"I mean, what are you doing here in this building? How did you get in?!"

"Through the front doors," Pan said with a smile as she dried her hands.

The woman's eyes burned with fire, "This is not a place for children!"

"I came here with someone, now move out of my way," Pan told her as the woman blocked the door.

"Were not allowed I just bring people whenever we want. Who did you come in with?"

"Your President, now move!" Pan said as she grew angry.

The woman snorted, "That is they most ridiculous lie I have ever heard! You girls really need to think of better cover ups."

"I am not lying," Pan said through clinched teeth.

"Then let's see if Mr. Briefs knows you."

Faster than Pan knew the woman had grabbed her upper right arm tightly as she dug her nails into the young woman's flesh. She yanked her out of the bathroom before going back down the middle. "Listen lady!" Pan yelled, now she was really getting mad, "If you don't let me go, Capsule Corp is about to lose a worker!"

Trunks, who was talking to Amelia as he waited on Pan heard the young beauty. He looked to see a female worker walking with Pan down the hallway. His eyes shot to Pan's arm, that was red from the woman's nails and his blood boiled. How dare she grab Pan like that.

"Is that a threat?!" The woman asked appalled. By now there was a good-sized crowed watching them.

"No," Pan said darkly. "It's a promise! Now let me go before I hurt you!"

"Just you wait until I'm finished with you!"

"Let me go," Pan repeated, this time quietly which was not a good thing.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but Trunks stopped her. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Mr. Briefs," the woman said as she lost her breath for a moment. Pan didn't blame her, Trunks was breathtaking. "I caught this girl in the bathroom."

"Trunks," Pan said, and the woman's eyes widened at her using his first name. Pan spoke lowly and smooth, "I'm fixing to hurt her."

"Let her go," Trunks told the woman darkly. She let Pan go with a yelp as if the words slashed her. On the upper part of Pan's right arm there were prints where her hand had been and blood appeared on the spots where her nails had been. "Are you okay?" Trunks asked Pan softly as he touched her arm lightly.

"I'm fine, but your little employee won't be when I'm done with her."

Trunks turned Pan around before placing a hand on her lower back so he could guide her. Pan blushed lightly at the touch as heart hammered. "She's not my employee. Have all of your things out by five," ordered Trunks.

"What?!" The woman said dramatically. "You can't fire me!"

"I just did," Trunks told her as he started walking with Pan.

"Mr. Briefs!" The woman said as she tried to touch Trunks' arm.

"I don't know you so don't touch me. And, if you ever lay a finger on her again, there will be hell to pay."

It was quiet as Trunks and Pan walked out. They didn't say anything as they got into Trunks' car and left. "I'm sorry for making you lose an employee," Pan said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it. I have plenty of them, losing one- or a few wouldn't harm the company. Plus she hurt you."

"I'm fine," Pan said as she glanced down at her arm that was still light from the woman's marks.

"Still, no one is allowed to hurt you like that." Pan blushed as she looked down, Trunks was still mad, she could tell. But he was not taking it out on her in any way. "Want to go to Capsule Corp?" He asked and when Pan looked at him confused he explained; "I normally go spar with my dad. You can go bug my mom," he said with a light smile.

Pan smiled slightly, "It has been a while since I've seen Bulma-San."

Minutes later the two were in Capsule Corp. Trunks went to go change so he could spar with Vegeta and Pan went down to the basement where she thought Bulma would be. Strangely the woman wasn't in the room. Pan knitted her eyebrows together in confusion before walking up to the living room. There she found the woman, sitting on the couch and watching tv.

"Hello Bulma-San," Pan greeted as she leaned on the back of the couch.

"Hey Pan!" Bulma greeted with a smile. "I forgot that you are staying with Trunks this week. Did he come to spar with Vegeta?"

Pan nodded her head, "He went to go change."

Bulma smiled, "He's not causing you trouble is he?"

"It's more like the other way around," Pan said with a laugh.

"He's not letting you have fun?" Bulma asked confused.

"No. I kinda made him fire someone..."

"Oh my, how did that happen?"

"I went to the restroom and a worker thought I was an intruder. She made a big deal out of it and Trunks fired her."

Bulma hissed lightly, "He never has much patience with those workers... Then again, neither did I."

Pan laughed, "Your son has quite a fan base there. Two girls just walked into his office 'thinking' it was something else."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Trunks is too good for all of them, I'm glad he doesn't date them. Then again, I have never like any of the girls he's ever dated. You know, I wish he would date someone like you." Pan blushed darkly as Bulma continued on with another thought: "You know how to make Trunks do whatever you want?"

"How?" Pan asked as thoughts pondered into her mind. Thoughts that Bulma did not need to know she was thinking.

"Bake him some peanut butter cookies, the boy loves them." Pan laughed as Bulma stood up, "We'll go make some, and he'll let you do whatever you want."

Two hours later Trunks and Vegeta exited the gravity room dripped with sweat and cuts all over. It took all of Pan's will-power not to stare at the lavender-haired man as he smiled at her. Bulma huffed loudly, "What have I told you two about coming into the house while you're sweaty and bloody?!"

Trunks rolled his eyes before kissing his mother's cheek, "It won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time Trunks Briefs."

"It's what I'm saying this time too," he said with a snicker. He looked at Pan, "Ready?" Pan nodded and after hugging Bulma and ruffling Vegeta's hair they were off.

Bulma laughed as she heard her Son's happy exclamation. "Are those peanut butter cookies?!"

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I don't know when I'll be updating again, but maybe of I get a bunch of reviews I will update sooner... *hint* *hint* ;)**


	4. Lullaby

**Saiyans rule: Who doesn't love a jealous Trunks? Lmao! I love peanut butter cookies too!**

**Trunksmybaby: Gah! Thanks for letting me know! I went back and fixed them! It's easy to type in similar words sometimes, so thanks again! :)**

**Da Kurlzz: I hope that's a good wow! Lol**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Tiffany7898: Awe thanks!**

**Ivette: Thanks! Of course he'll defend her! ;)**

**Prisci99: Yeah she did! I love peanut butter cookies!**

**emikot316: Hehe, I like messing with Vegeta!**

**lavenblue: Thanks. And thanks for the PM too! :)**

**dianaloveanime: She more than likes him! ;)**

**Katty: Haha! I think she will too!**

**Nando: Thanks!**

**Karin: I love them too!**

**DamonXSalvatore: Awe thanks!**

**angelnieves1656: Awe your reviews mean a lot to me! I like them because they're so long! :)**

**WarAngel24: Thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Thanks! I'm glad you think so! ;)**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Treasure: I don't know... He doesn't like to share. Lol**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**4- Lullaby**

The next morning Trunks woke up before Pan, and for that he was thankful. He took a quick shower before getting dressed; Pan was still asleep by the time he had to leave. Slowly he opened her door, Rucife ran out going who knows where. Trunks smiled at seeing Pan sleeping as he walked over to her bed. She was breathing peacefully as her hair caressed her face and pillow.

"Panna," Trunks said lightly. Pan moved slightly before she sat up rubbing her eyes. Trunks chuckled lightly at seeing her messy hair.

"Trunks?" Pan asked as blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision.

"Morning Princess," he teased causing her to blush. "I have to go to work. I got a few papers to sign and some meetings to attend. I don't know when I'll be back."

"How can you be up so early?" Pan asked as she forced her eyes to stay open. Last night, her and Trunks had stayed up watching tv and eating cookies. She was exhausted.

Trunks smirked, "I have to be up. Go back to sleep," he said as he lightly poked her shoulder with his finger.

Pan fell back on the bed with a laugh, "See you tonight Boxer Boy," she said before going back to sleep.

"Giru, make sure nothing happens to Panna," he told the robot before leaving.

"Giru watch Pan!" The robot promised.

* * *

Pan was stirred up from her slumber by her cell phone ringing. She glanced at the clock and groaned when she saw it was just ten in the morning. "Hello?" She answered as she sat up.

"Hey slut," came a woman's greeting.

"Whore," Pan called back.

Bra let out a laugh, "Did you miss me?"

"Duh," Pan said as she got out of the bed and stretched.

"Well, since I'm back from my honeymoon we should call Marron, and go shopping so we can catch up."

"How did I know that you were going to suggest that?"

"Come on, Pan! Please," said Bra.

"Fine. Give me thirty minutes and I'll meet you and Marron at the mall."

"Thanks Babe, see you then."

Pan got dressed quickly before she was ready to walk out the door. "Where is Pan going?" Asked Giru.

"To the mall with Bra," Pan told him.

"Will Pan be okay?"

"Yes," Pan said confused by his weird question. "I'll probably be back before Trunks gets home, so when I do, will you open the door for me?"

"Giru will," Promised the robot.

True to her word, Pan went to the mall to meet up with Marron and Bra. She was squished in-between the two girls on a bench as Bra talked about her honeymoon. Pan was always squished in the middle because the two older girls liked to tease her for being the youngest. Bra was the oldest at 20, Marron has just turned 19, and Pan of course was just 16. The age difference didn't stop the girls at the least, they were best friends- sisters they claimed.

"So," Bra said taking a deep breath as she finished her story. "What have you girls been up to?"

"I went on a date with Michell last week. It was alright until the perv tried to go all the way to third-base," said Marron.

"What did you do to him?" Asked Pan.

"Kicked him in the balls. I may like to have a little fun, but I'm still a lady. What about you Pan-Chan."

"Nothing."

"Gosh you're boring. You're staying with my brother, how's that working out?" Asked Bra.

"Okay," said Pan. Nobody knew about her crush on Trunks, nobody but Recife that is. Pan was thankful that cats couldn't talk, because he would have some not-so-nice things to say about his owner.

"I need help," Pan said before Marron or Bra could speak up. "Guy help."

"Oh my Dende!" Bra said excitedly, "Marron, can you believe our little Pan is ready to date?"

Marron did a fake sniff, "We're so proud of you."

Pan crossed her arms as she glared at the space in front of her. "Forget it."

"We'll be good!" Bra and Marron chimed.

"Tell us Pan-Chan! We'll go crazy if you don't," said Bra.

Pan took a deep breath, "Okay so there is this guy-"

"What's his name? Is he hot?" Asked Marron.

"His name is Tyler," lied Pan. "And he's more than hot- he's like a freaking God or something."

"This is going to be good. How old his he?" The blonde asked.

"A few years older than me," said Pan. Technically she wasn't lying... Just stretching the truth a little.

"Do you talk to him?" Asked Bra.

"Yes."

"Does he like you?"

"That's what I don't know. He'll flirt with me, but it's nothing major. I can feel him watching me a lot, but he always turns his head before I can catch him."

"He likes you," Marron said confidently.

"Well, how do I get him to act on his feelings?"

"Number one, be yourself. Guys don't like it if you're fake," said Bra. "If you play games with him- even if you know how to play- ask him to teach you. Let him win some games, but not all of them. You said he flirts with you, well flirt back! And Pan, I know you will hate this one, but get a dress. Show off them wonderful legs of yours and be a bit girlie."

Marron nodded her head before adding, "And be a bit helpless. Not the 'oh my word, I can't do anything', but the 'you're stronger than me' type. I know that might be hard since you're half-Saiyan."

Pan thought about it- it wouldn't be too hard since Trunks really was stronger than her. "I think I'll be alright."

Bra smiled, "Let's go get you a dress."

"Bra," Pan started.

"No fighting Pan-Chan. I'm sure that boy likes you just the way you are, but it will not hurt to show him your other sides."

"What other sides?" Pan asked stubbornly.

"Your girlie side. And other things about you like how you hate scary movies and storms."

Pan rolled her eyes, "I do not."

"You so do," Marron said with a laugh.

"Shut up."

"Let's go!" Bra said yanking Pan up. "I know just the color to get you."

* * *

Later that night after the sun had already set, Trunks walked into his apartment. Pan was watching tv with wide eyes in his dark living room. Looking closely he saw that she was holding Giru and Rucife closely, and he glanced at the tv to see one the Saw movies. "Panna, didn't you try to watch these on the grand tour?"

"Shh," Pan said softly. "I have to prove to Marron and Bra that I can watch a scary movie.

Trunks laughed lightly before heading to his room and changing. When he came back into the living room, Pan was still watching the movie and he sat down on the couch a good distance away. Giru was already asleep as he leaned against the girl's side, and Rucife had his own head laid on Pan's breasts. Trunks felt a spark inside of him before he shook his head and cussed himself out for being jealous of a cat.

They watched the movie in silence and once it was over Trunks looked at Pan. "Are you okay?"

Pan's eyes were wide as she held onto Rucife tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Goodnight, Trunks."

"Night, Panna," he said watching her walk back to her room. He let out a sigh before going to bed himself.

In the middle of the night Pan woke up dripping with cold sweat. She placed her head in her hands as she took some deep breaths to control her breathing. This is why she hated watching scary movies! She always had the worst nightmares about them. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep... Alone that is.

Pan quietly got out of bed before opening the door and sneaking down the hallway. She cracked open Trunks' door to see him sleeping, and she tipped-toed across his room to his bed. She carefully lifted up the covers before sliding in.

Trunks jumped awake he felt someone beside him. He recognized the scent instantly, "Panna?!" He said clearly shocked. Pan was in his bed... He must be dreaming.

"Trunks," Pan said softly as she scooted closer to him.

"What are you doing?!" Trunks asked with wide eyes as Pan laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You're shaking..." he said a bit calmer when he felt her.

"I had a bad dream. Let me sleep with you tonight; like we use to in the Grand Tour."

During the Grand Tour, Pan had many nightmares. They kept her up many nights and about drove her crazy. One night, Trunks woke up to get something to drink and he found her in the observation deck rocking herself. He was only 19 at the time, and she was only 11. Back then she was just a child to him, if anything like a sister. He held her that night until she fell asleep. After that, every time Pan had a nightmare she went to Trunks.

Trunks let out a small sigh as he ignored what his body was feeling and wrapped an arm around Pan. It was hard for him to think with her pressed up against him like she was. He was all too aware that she wearing nothing but an over-sized shirt that was probably her fathers, and he was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. His eyes widened when Pan wrapped one of her smooth legs around one of his own legs. He swallowed hard as he prayed that she wouldn't bend her knee up more.

"Trunks, will you sing me a lullaby?" Pan asked softly.

"What?" Trunks asked surprised, "Panna, I can't sing."

"Please, it will help me fall asleep," Pan said with a smile.

"Fine," Trunks said thinking of something. To the tune of twinkle-twinkle little star he started. "In the quiet of the night, Panna baby tucked in tight. Close your eyes, everything's alright. Like a star you're lovely and bright. So sleep baby girl, sleep all night."

"Thank you, Trunks," whispered Pan.

"You're welcome," was his soft reply. He felt weird. Having Pan in his arms felt so right, but he knew it was so wrong. Everything about what was happening was wrong. He was falling for Pan, and that couldn't happen. He just did something for her that he never would have done for any other girl, yet Pan, wasn't just any other girl. She was his, Panna.

**I do not own the song Trunks' sings. It is from the book Chasing Brooklyn, all I did was change the name. :)**


	5. Almost

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**DamonXSalvatore: Thanks! :3 I thought it would be so cute!**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Tiffany7898: I have a feeling that Pan would be okay with that... Lol.**

**lavenblue: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Trupan moments FTW!**

**Ivette: It's still sweet! :3**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Prisci99: I think so too!**

**Treasure: Girl, I wish!**

**Guest: My third chapter was fairly long lol. Some chapters are longer than others.**

**DBZGabster: What just happened? Lol**

**Msanimegeek: Girl, you haven't see anything yet! Me and my friends do that too! :3**

**Trunksmybaby: Awe thanks! Yeah I wanted Bra and Pan's relationship to be like that.**

**Saiyans rule: Awe thanks!**

**SweetenedSky: Awe thanks! I hope you like it!**

**MRMenaMRM: I tried to make it adorable! Lol**

**emikot316: It's alright! She has Trunks!**

**gokovmq18: I hope you like it!**

**Vegetable lov3r: That he is... Lmao!**

**Mystery: Haha thanks! Here you go!**

**xxcandylover23xx: Haha! Nope not done!**

**saiyan chik: Not the end yet!**

**ynallesh: Haha you'll see!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**5-Almost**

_Her delicate gasps filled the room. Her face was flushed and her hair was askew, but he thought she was the most gorgeous thing in the world. He could feel every part of her small, naked frame against his own naked form. He kissed her neck lavishly as she tugged on his hair._

_"Trunks," she breathed out in her sweet voice. "I want you inside of me."_

Trunks jumped awake, and he let his senses get the best of him as he fell back when he felt someone on him. With a light scream he stumbled back and landed promptly on the floor. There was rustling on his bed before Pan sat up on her hands and knees. "Trunks, are you okay?"

Trunks looked up at the goddess of his dreams. All of his body was telling him to do was to jump her and make his dreams come true. His mind was lucky still sober. "I'm fine," Trunks spoke quickly. He couldn't stay in the same room as her much longer. "Go back to sleep, I have to take a shower."

Pan looked at him for a moment before shrugging. She laid back down and got comfortable before drifting back off to sleep. Trunks let out a groan as he tried to not think about his hardened member, the dream or the fact that Pan was still in his bed. What he needed right now was Pan or a cold shower, and the one he wanted was off limits.

When Trunks walked out of the shower Pan was still sleeping. Now that he felt better he smiled slightly at watching her. She was beautiful, but she wasn't his. She couldn't be; although he wished differently. He wouldn't be able to spend the whole day in his apartment with her. It was a Saturday, and he was off of work; he could take her out somewhere.

"Panna," Trunks whispered softly.

Pan moved slightly before opening her eyes. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. You need to get ready."

"Ready for what?" She questioned.

"We're going out for a while," he smiled as he helped her out of his bed.

"Where are we going?" Pan asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a yawn.

Trunks smiled at her, "You'll see. If I remember things correctly, you will love it."

Pan stared at him for a moment, "I'll take your word on it."

Pan wandered into her bedroom before shutting the door with a big yawn. She looked in the guest closet where a few of her clothes were hung up. Her eyes darted to two dresses that Bra had bought her and with a groan she skipped them. She would wear them- just not today.

Thirty minutes later Pan walked out of her room dressed and her hair pinned up with a clip. Trunks was thankful that she was wearing pants and a normal orange shirt. Pan rushed to his huge living room window that was always opened as it sat behind the couch. She stood on her knees as she looked out the window with wide-searching eyes.

"Panna?" Trunks asked as he sat on his recliner eating a bowl of lucky charms.

"Is your window always opened?"

"Yeah, that or its unlocked for when I decide to fly," was his response.

"Rucife is missing..."

"Giru?" Trunks called, and the little robot came running into the room. "Have you seen Rucife?"

Giru nodded, "Rucife left this morning. She was acting weird."

Pan looked at Giru, "You mean he? Rucife, is a boy."

"Rucife, is a girl," Giru told Pan.

"What?" Pan asked confused, "No. He's a boy."

"Girl," Giru said simply.

"Panna," Trunks said with a small smile. "Did you ever check?"

"Well no... The box I got him from said he was a boy."

Trunks laughed, "Maybe it lied."

Pan groaned, "If that's the case then I bet he, or I guess it's a she now, is in heat. She probably went to go find a male cat."

"Looks like you'll be having kittens if that's the case," said Trunks. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Pan. "How did you not know sooner? Hasn't she ever been in heat before?"

Pan shook her head, "This is her first time. She's only eight months old. I can't believe I thought she was a boy for this long..."

"I can," teased Trunks.

"Hey!" she said shoving his arm lightly.

* * *

An hour later Trunks and Pan walked a plaza in West City. It was filled with shops of all sorts. It was fairly new, and Pan looked around as she took everything in. Trunks led the way as he opened a door open for her. Pan walked in and her eyes widened, "Is this what I think it is?"

"No, it's not Hogwarts," teased Trunks.

Pan stuck her tongue out at him, "It's huge!" She looked around at the never-ending rows of books. She had never in her life seen a book store like this or this big. They had everything in a rainbow of colors and sections. There was a faint smell of coffee in the air from the Starbucks in the back of the store. It was mixed in with the scent of new books and Pan breathed in a deep aroma of it.

"I thought you would like it," Trunks told her with a smile.

Pan smiled back, "I do. Thanks for bringing me."

"Come on," Trunks said as he started making his way up the stairs and onto the second level of the building.

Pan fell more in love with the store the more she saw. She walked through the aisles with a smile on her face as she took in all the books. Trunks watched her with a smile of his own before looking at the rows himself. He enjoyed a good mystery or adventure book where Pan enjoyed romance and fantasy.

It always amazed her how people wrote about the supernatural, but they didn't want to believe it was right in front of them. Her whole family as well as the Briefs could be considered the supernatural or extraterrestrial. Pan wondered what people would think if they ever found out about the Saiyans. She hoped they would understand, but deep down Pan knew humans were not like that. At first they might be kind, but all too soon they would start to see her family as a threat. She tried to not let scary thoughts like that invade her mind.

As Pan was walking out of an aisle she ran into Trunks. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To go buy these books," she told him with a smile.

"Here," he said taking them out of her arms and putting them with his own. Pan opened her mouth to protest but Trunks cut her off by giving her a look and raising an eyebrow.

Pan glared. "You don't have to."

Trunks smirked. "I know."

* * *

"You do know that you are the best person ever, right?" Pan told Trunks once they entered back into his apartment.

Trunks laughed lightly, "I'm about to head over to Capsule Corp to spar with my father. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah, I got my books," Pan said taking them out of Trunks' hands. "And look Rucife is back." The cat from her spot on the couch lifted her head up before meowing.

"You're still going to call her Rucife?" Asked Trunks.

"Yeah," said Pan like it was no big deal.

Trunks chuckled lightly- that was Pan for you. "I'll be back later," he said before flying off.

Pan sat her books down before picking up Rucife and looking at her. "I can't believe I didn't know that you were a girl!" Rucife's only response was to meow before patting her paw on Pan's face. "Oh well," the Saiyaness sighed. "At least I know now."

A few hours later Pan was sitting in her room with Giru and Rucife as she laid down on her stomach reading a book. The sound of her phone buzzing startled her before she answered it. "Hello?"

"Pan, my Darling!" ChiChi's voice sung.

"Momma!" Pan said back; happy to hear her mother's voice.

"How are you doing? What are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. Hanging out with Giru and Rucife, Trunks is off sparing with Vegeta. He even bought me some books; he remembered how much I loved them. You should have seen that bookstore!"

"That was nice of him! I'm glad you two are still such great friends."

Pan laughed sadly; just being Trunks' friend is not what she wanted to be. She wanted to be something more. "Me too," she told her mother

"Is that Panny?" She heard her father's voice.

"Yes," ChiChi told him. "Let me tell her goodbye and then you can talk to her for a minute. Pan, honey are you still there?"

"I'm still here Momma," Pan told her.

"Your father is wanting to talk to you. I love you, Darling!"

"I love you too!"

"Panny?" Came Goku's voice.

"Hi Papa! Enjoying the cruise?"

"Oh yeah! You would not believe how much food this ship has!"

Pan let out a laugh, "Only you would say something like that Papa."

"So you told your mother that Trunks is sparing with Vegeta?"

"Yeah, he left a while ago."

"I need to go spar with Vegeta when we get back," suggested Goku.

"He would like that," Pan said with a smile. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Rucife isn't a boy! It's a girl!"

"What? The box we got him from said boy on it."

"I know, it sure surprised me. Giru told me."

"How is the little bot?"

"He's good. Giru, say hello," Pan said holding out her phone towards the robot.

"Hello!" Giru said quickly.

Goku laughed lightly, "Hey Giru! I gotta go Panny, love ya!"

"Love you too!" Pan said before hanging up.

Pan smiled slightly as her eyes glanced towards her book again. She was happy to have talked to her parents, and a guilty thought came over her as she thought that she hadn't thought about them any. She bit the inside of her bottom lip lightly as she thought about the week so far. She had Trunks so close, yet he wasn't doing anything. She wished she knew what to do.

An hour later Trunks flew in the window hot with sweat as he tried to even his breathing. His dad liked to go all out; even when Trunks was little. He had to learn at a young age to keep up with his father or get beat up. He lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe his forehead off before taking it off.

Pan heard Trunks come in and she got up off her bed as she walked out to the room still reading her book. Neither of the two hybrids were paying attention and before they knew it they stumbled onto each other. Trunks was moving at a faster pace causing them to fall in the way he was heading. The book flew out of Pan's hands as she let out a surprised sound. Trunks started getting up, but when his eyes met with Pan's he froze.

It was almost like his dream, except for the fact that they had clothes on and there was no foreplay. Pan looked up at him with wide eyes as a pink blush spread across the top of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Trunks' face was so close that he could feel her breath. Trunks shifted forward slightly and Pan closed her eyes as she waited. Finally! They were both thinking.

_You're about to kiss Pan_, Trunks brain warned him.

_I know I am,_ Trunks told it egotistical.

_It's Pan!_

_I know!_

_Pan! Little Pan!_

Trunks pulled back quickly after his brain's rude reminder. He looked away from Pan as her eyes opened in confusion. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he told her.

"Trunks?" Pan asked softly as she sat up.

"Sorry," he told her again as he tried to give her a light smile.

"You were about to kiss me," Pan told him.

"Yeah," he admitted as he looked away from again and scratched the back of his head. "I shouldn't have done that, sorry."

Pan took a deep breath, "Trunks, if you want to kiss me then do so."

Trunks looked at her with wide eyes. This was his worst nightmare. The girl he wanted, wanted him back, but he couldn't have her. He looked at her with a sad smile, "I can't."

Pan looked at him confused, "I thought you liked me..."

"I do," Trunks told her truthfully. "But I can't be with you."

"Why?" Pan asked confused.

"Panna, you're 16, I'm 24. Do you know what people would say? What our families would say?"

Pan felt tears gather in her eyes but she forced herself not to cry. "So? Who cares what people think! It's our life, not there's. Same thing goes for our families. They would get over it or deal with or something! Trunks, kiss me!"

He wanted to with a scorching passion. Trunks touched her cheek lightly and his eyes were sad as he spoke. "Panna, I can't."

Pan looked away from him as her eyes burned with tears. "Okay," was all she said before grabbing her book and standing up quickly before rushing to her room. Her door shut hardly and Trunks could feel it shaking his apartment.

With an annoyed groan he ran his fingers through his hair. He just knew he ruined his friendship with Pan. He had to talk to her, but he knew it would not be wise to do at the moment. With a sigh he got off of the floor and headed to his room.

Pan laid on her bed crying as Giru patted her shoulder and Rucife curled up beside her. They were trying to give her comfort the best ways they knew how. With a sniff Pan sat up quickly before wiping her eyes dry. She got up and headed towards her closet and opened it to look at her new black dress. If Trunks wouldn't give her attention... Maybe someone else will.

**Oh no, Pan! Guess whose going to come to her rescue?**


	6. To The Rescue

**Woohoo: No one in particular. Just a bar lol. I like your idea... Lol**

**Ivette: No, it's not a love triangle lol**

**Guest: Are you talking about Uub?**

**Treasure: Haha! If only you were right!**

**Trunksmybaby: Haha that is a good idea! But it's not Uub!**

**Msanimegeek: I can't get Pan to call Rucife anything else! Lol**

**dianaloveanime: It's kinda like poor Trunks.**

**MRMenaMRM: Haha! Don't worry! Trunks will take his rightful place soon enough!**

**emikot316: Bra will be mentioned... But not seen.**

**Tiffany7898: Haha I love to read!**

**Teelee123: It shall be!**

**ynallesh: He said no for good reasons... Or so he thinks.**

**lavenblue: He still wants her!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Yeah... Stupid brain!**

**Prisci99: I would do it too...**

**gokuvmq18: Here you go!**

**Katty: I like to tease Trunks. It's a personal hobby. :)**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**6- To The Rescue**

Trunks had been pacing in his room for the past two hours. Pan hadn't wandered from his brain at the slightest. He wondered how mad she was at him, and he prayed to Dende that she didn't hate him. With a growl he went with his instincts and walked to Pan's room.

"Panna," Trunks said as he knocked on her door. There was no answer and Trunks didn't expect one. But he had to hear her voice. "Come on Panna, can we please talk about this?" There was still no reply and Trunks was starting to feel agitated. Something was not right.

Trunks not thinking much about it busted into Pan's room. It was empty other than Giru and Rucife laying on Pan's bed. "Where's Panna?" Trunks demanded.

"Giru does not know. Pan left out the window," spoke the robot.

Trunks turned his attention towards the window and sure enough the window was wide open. Taking a deep breath he could smell Pan's faint scent. With his eyes still focused on the window he pulled out his phone before dialing a number. He prayed that she would pick up.

"Hello?" answered a gruff voice.

"Who is this?" demanded Trunks.

"Chris, from Trinity's Bar. You friends with the owner of this phone?"

"Yes, where is she?"

"Sitting right in front of me. I'm telling you pal, she's drunker than sailor. Not all there, and very easily entertained. Your friend has caught the attention of a lot of men. Who knows, maybe she'll go home with one."

"DON'T LET HER LEAVE THAT DAMN BAR!" Trunks yelled.

"Hey buddy, what do I look like to you?!"

"I will pay you a good amount of money of you keep her put. Just don't let her leave that bar."

"Alright, you have ten minutes."

"I'll be there in five," Trunks said hanging up his phone.

With super speed he flew out the window and towards the city. He knew where Trinity's Bar was, it was near the new plaza, and that must have been how Pan saw it. He just wondered how she got in. The lavender-haired man let out a hiss when he saw the long line to get into the club. Now was time for looks and money- that's the only way people get into clubs before everyone else. Trunks cut his way to the front and handed the bouncer a hundred-dollar bill. With a nod the bouncer opened the door and Trunks kept his face straight as the obnoxious music hit his ears.

Trunks found what he was looking for by the bar. She sat on a stool laughing at the bar tender who looked as if he was doing magic tricks. Beside her stood a man who seemed to be in his mid-30's trying to get her to leave with him. It made Trunks' blood boil.

"Okay, come on Sweetheart let's get you home," the man said.

"I should really be getting back to the apartments," Pan said softly as her head started spinning.

"I can take you back," the man promised.

"Really?!" Pan said with wide eyes.

"How about another magic trick?" asked Chris.

"She can't-" the man started to say. He was cut off by being grabbed by the shoulder and punched in the nose. He let out a scream as his nose broke and he fell to the floor.

"Trunks-Kun!" Pan said happily as she stumbled off the stool and wrapping both of her arms around his waist tightly. She buried her head into his chest with a light laugh. In her state of mind she was beyond the moon happy at seeing him.

Trunks' ragged breathing turned soft as he wrapped his right arm around Pan protectively. "Hey Panna," he finally told her.

"What they hell!" The man yelled as he sat up holding his broke nose.

Trunks growled again as his hold on Pan tightened. "She's a minor, you're lucky I'm not killing you!"

"Woah! She had a fake ID!" the man declared as he stood up.

"Leave!" Trunks ordered with a hiss.

"I'm gay!" the man cried in confusion as running away.

Trunks stared after him blankly, so he really was only trying to help Pan... Oops. Oh well, it was time to get her back. He looked down at her and saw her looking up at him with a shy smile. He smiled back, "Are you ready to go?"

Pan nodded and Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a little wad of hundred-dollar bills. Chris looked at him in shock as he handed him Pan's phone. The raven-hired girl wobbled a bit but stopped when Trunks wrapped an arm securely around her waist to balance her. He guided her out of the bar and onto the sidewalk.

"Panna, would you like to fly?" Trunks asked her once they were away from the bar. He figured that flying would be faster than walking.

"I can fly?!" Pan asked back.

"Okay, so no flying," Trunks said mainly to himself.

"Where's Chris?" asked Pan.

"Back at the bar," Trunks told her.

Pan pouted, "He was showing me magic tricks."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll show them to you some other time."

"Do you know any magic tricks?"

"Yeah, a few," Trunks said playing along with a smile. He now took in her appearance. She was wearing a short, black dress that left nothing to the imagination with her hair pinned up.

"Can you show me?!" Pan said getting excited.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Promise?" Pan asked as she stopped and looked up at him.

"Yes, I promise," Trunks said smiling at her before leading them away again.

The two were walking for a few minutes before they passed a man with a shaggy white beard. He looked like a homeless man, and Pan watched him with closely with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Huh?" the man asked confused.

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here?! Harry needs you!"

Trunks gave the man an apologetic smile as he kept walking with Pan. She looked up at him, "Do you think he'll go back?"

"Dumbledore always arrives at the right time. It might not be when Harry needs him the most, but he'll show up."

Pan nodded clearly pleased with his answer. Trunks just hopped that nothing else would happen. He hopped too soon. The worst person they could have ran into they did.

"Hey you two!" Goten greeted happily as he carried several pizza's in his hands.

Trunks let go of Pan quickly so Goten wouldn't get suspicious. "Hey loser," Pan greeted back.

"What are you two doing out?"

"What are you doing?" Pan asked back.

"Getting pizza for Bra and me."

"That's what we were doing," said Trunks. "Panna was getting hungry."

Pan started leaning to right, but she quickly caught herself. "Yeah, I was starving."

"Well what's new? I feel as if I haven't been with the world in forever."

"Nothing," Trunks said nonchalantly.

"Yep, nothing," agreed Pan. She might have been drunk, but she knew better than to let her brother know that.

"You two are like an old married couple when you get together aren't you? Boring," Goten explained before they could reply. "Anyways, I had best be getting back, Bra will start to wonder where I've been. Later you two!"

As soon as Goten was gone Pan felt her stomach give a lurch and she ran to the nearest ally street. Trunks followed her and rubbed her back until she got finished. "Better?" he asked.

Pan nodded slightly as she stood up straight. "Where are we?"

"West City, going to my apartment."

"Are we almost there?" Pan whispered as she grabbed her aching head.

Trunks looked at her for a moment before gently picking her up. Her eyes widened slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll carry you as I fly. It will be faster," he told her softly.

"Thank you, Trunks," Pan breathed as she laid her head down on his chest.

Upon entering Pan's room Trunks didn't see Giru nor Rucife anywhere. He figured they must have ran off somewhere. Carefully Trunks laid Pan down and her eyes fluttered open slightly as she looked up at him. "Trunks?"

"Hey Panna," he said softly.

"My head hurts," she told him as she blinked a few times.

"Wait a minute," Trunks said before he ran off. He came back a few seconds later with some medicine and water.

Pan took the offered pills and water quickly. When she was done she looked up at Trunks again, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Trunks said, "For what?"

"You must hate babysitting me. You had to on the Grand Tour, I know I was horrible. I put us in danger so many times and almost got us killed many times as well. Everything that went wrong was my fault, but I was too stubborn to let you take me back. And now, you're babysitting me again. Just saved me from going home with someone who could have been a pervert."

"You weren't that bad," Trunks admitted. "On the Grand Tour you did cause a bunch of trouble, but you know I had fun. And Panna, I would rescue you any day."

Tears filled Pan's eyes as she looked away stubbornly. Why would Trunks keep telling her these things if he couldn't be with her? It confused her to no end. Sleep started to surround her, but she had to tell him one more thing.

"You know those stories about the Prince always rescuing their Princess'?" Pan asked with a yawn as her eyes began to drop. "I always imagined you as my Prince..."

Trunks watched Pan drift off to sleep with a shaky breath. He couldn't be the Prince Charming she wanted him so desperately to be. Still... He was a Prince. Trunks shook his head; this girl would kill him one of these days.

"Goodnight Panna," Trunks whispered as he kissed Pan's forehead lightly before walking out.

**Trunks, it won't be much longer!**


	7. Confusion

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**TeeLee123: So true! But that's how many people are!**

**Treasure: Yeah she did!**

**Nando: Chris who? Lol!**

**Prisci99: Hehe that's Pan for you!**

**Msanimegeek: Hehe yes, Goten is that dense! Lol! Don't worry... Just what I said- soon!**

**Princess Porsha: Yes!**

**BTfan11: Glad you liked it!**

**Tiffany7898: Thanks heaps!**

**Wez: I don't know you, but I'm sure I would like you too!**

**Woohoo: Don't worry, I have something planned! :)**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**lavenblue: Awe thanks!**

**MRMenaMRM: There will be many more!**

**fkp5: Thanks!**

**ynallesh: For real! Be a prince dammit!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**tytytec: Thanks!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Hehe... Had to do it!**

**DamonXSalvatore: They'll be together soon! I promise!**

**Ivette: No worries, I'm grand. :)**

**emikot316: Your review. I like that shit. :)**

**gokuvmq18: Ah, Pan! Gotta love her!**

**Mystery: Awe thanks! Here you go!**

**Trunksmybaby: Thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Seven- Confusion**

Pan woke up with a paw hitting her face. She groaned as she opened her eyes to Rucife staring at her. Pan closed her eyes again as her head started to pound. She vaguely remembered last night... Something about Trunks, a guy, and a Prince? Where did that come from? Rucife hit Pan on the face again causing the young woman to let out a groan.

"Okay," she whispered out before standing and opening her window for her feline. Pan squinted her sore eyes as she looked out into the city. If she wasn't so hungover she would have thought the sight of the sun rising over the calm city beautiful.

Pan took a step before grabbing he stomach. It started churning in a painful way and she could feel the vile rising. Slamming a hand over her mouth she took off towards the bathroom.

An hour later when Trunks woke up he passed her bathroom to see her laying on the floor with a damp rag over her face. "Rough night?" he teased.

Pan pulled the tag off her face and looked at him. "What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No," Pan said looking away with a blush. "I'm sorry."

Trunks let out a sigh. "Don't be. We all have our moments when we get that nasty, first hangover. You should have seen me."

Pan let out a light laugh. "I bet it was comical." She just wondered why she went to go drink in the first place.

"Oh it was, well not when it happened. You should have seen my mothers face."

"I bet you got it. What did your father do?"

"Laugh."

"Figures," Pan said with a smile.

Trunks smirked, "Would you like anything to eat? Eggs? Bacon? Pizza?-"

"Trunks!" Pan said cutting him off as she grabbed her stomach. "Thinking of those things make me sick!"

Trunks snickered, "Okay, Panna. I think I'm going to make some breakfast. You know... Pancakes-" he started laughing as she threw her rag at him.

* * *

Pan laid on half of Trunks' couch as she watched him play some video game. It was gory, and she didn't understand why boys liked those kind of games. "Why do you kill them?"

"They're zombies, I have to kill them or they'll kill me."

"Aren't there more people who are normal?"

"Oh yeah, tons. I have to go on all these missions and kill zombies. As I go through I rescue people."

"You know what game I saw the other day?"

"What?"

"A game that had Hercule fighting Cell."

Trunks paused his game and turned towards Pan. "You're shitting me."

"I shit you not," Pan said with a light smile.

"I would buy it just so I could be Cell and beat Hercule. That would be nice."

Pan laughed lightly. "Everyone else was in the background. They even had your Mirai counterpart."

Trunks rolled his eyes as he looked back towards his game. He didn't care to talk about his Mirai counterpart. In a way he had always felt as if he was trying to live up to him. Yeah, sure, he's fought Buu and Baby, but what else? His counterpart dealt with two deadly Androids- not to mention Thirteen, Fourteen, and Fifteen. There was also Broly, Bojack, and of course Cell. He had lost so much, but that never stopped him- it made him stronger. Trunks didn't think he could ever live up to that.

"Trunks?" Pan said softly as she sat closer by him. She had a hint as to how he was feeling.

"Yeah," he said softly. He tried to keep himself from tensing up as she came closer towards him.

"For what it's worth, I think you can kick your Mirai's ass."

Trunks started laughing so hard that he gave Pan his controller as he held his gut. She looked at the object confused before looking at Trunks with an amused expression. "Trunks, I don't mean to alarm you, but zombies are appearing on the screen."

Trunks took a deep breath to calm himself. "Kill them."

"How do I do that?"

He smiled as he leaned back on the couch and rested his arm on the back of it. He smirked at her, "you have to get close to them."

"I have to get close to them?!"

"Just do it."

"Fine," Pan said doing just that. "Now what?!" she asked quickly.

"Press Y! Now B! Y! Y! B!"

"Ah! I killed a zombie!" Pan said bouncing up and down with excitement.

Trunks chuckled as he smiled at her proudly. "Very good, but more are coming."

"What?! Help me!" she said leaning into his side.

Trunks tensed slightly before relaxing. Pan was so warm and soft, and she seemed to fit so perfectly at his side. He leaned in to the touch as well so Pan's back was pressed against the right side of his chest. Pan laid all the way back and Trunks rested his chin on her head as he told her what to do.

* * *

The two kicked 'zombie ass', as Pan called it, for hours. Finally around five in the afternoon, Trunks suggested to get some fresh air. Pan feeling tons better than she did earlier agreed. The two walked together in a nice silence and when Pan wrapped her arm around Trunks' he didn't pull away. He welcomed it.

"I hope you know that I'm going to have nightmares tonight," joked Pan.

'Well then you can sleep with me,' Trunks thought. Instead he spoke, "Still having bad nightmares?"

Pan nodded. "They're horrible Trunks, and I don't know why I have them."

"Want to tell me about them?" he asked wanting to know what haunted her so bad.

Pan took a deep breath. "It's horrible. The worst one that I hate with a passion plays the most. I'm 11 again, and the Z-Fighters are fighting these shadow creatures. You guys try to kill them, but you can't! They- they're just too strong! I watch you guys die right in front of me," she whispered hoarsely. She left out the part where he dies because he saved her.

Without realizing it, Trunks had stopped and he was staring at the shaking girl intently. He moved his arm making hers fall and she blushed thinking that he thought she was pathetic because she was starting to cry. Her blush deepened when Trunks gathered her in his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders tightly. Pan tried to control her breathing as well as her tears. "I'm so sorry, Panna."

The young woman sniffed slightly. "It's okay, I don't have them all the time."

"That's good," he said rubbing her back. "My worst nightmare is not being able to protect the ones I love. It's a scary feeling, I know."

Pan looked up at him, her tears were starting to dry. "You're strong."

Trunks looked at her and smiled softly. "Sometimes our strongest, isn't strong enough."

"Is that why you train so much with your father?"

Trunks knitted his eyebrows together as he thought about the question. "I suppose so. Plus I don't think my father would ever let me become a 'pathetic-weakling'," he said trying to lighten the mood.

Pan smiled before looking down and noticing that his arms were still wrapped around her. She blushed darkly and Trunks smirked at her reaction. "Would you like some yogurt?"

"Yogurt sounds good," she said softly as he let go of her. Before she said anything he placed her arm back around his and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Pan's mind was racing as she walked with him. He did little stuff that always made her believe that he liked her but... She remembered last night. He wouldn't kiss her. He proclaimed that he couldn't. She still wanted to kiss him though... And maybe she would get the chance before she left.

Trunks and Pan grabbed their yogurt and walked around for a few minutes before sitting down on a sidewalk located on a quite street. The sun was setting making the sky mix in an ample amount of colors. The first star shown its brightness and Pan looked up at it with longing. Trunk followed her gaze and soon he felt her soft hand inside of his large one, and she intertwined their fingers. He looked at her, but didn't speak a word as he watched her.

She was gorgeous. Her eyes were wide and innocent as she looked up at the evening sky. Her hair was put up loosely on her right side, and he wanted nothing more to let it be free. It was so pretty when down, but she always put it up somehow. Pan's lips were slightly separated; Trunks thought they looked rather tempting.

"Trunks," she finally spoke.

"Yes, Panna?"

"Do you ever miss being on the Grand Tour?"

Trunks looked up towards the sky again. "Sometimes. Do you?"

Pan nodded. "I don't miss the danger or the hunt for the dragon balls, but I miss being on an adventure of some sort. I miss being so close to the stars. I think that was my favorite thing about it- the stars. I wish I could reach up and grab one to keep it forever."

Trunks looked at her and smiled. "Maybe one day you can."

Pan smiled slightly. "One day..."

* * *

Around one o'clock that night, Pan crept into Trunks' room. She slid under his silky sheets without a problem as she wrapped an arm around his waist. This time Trunks wasn't alarmed and he didn't ask questions. He just wrapped an arm around her waist and held her as she drifted off to sleep. The need he was having for her was growing stronger, and he could feel it pulsing through his veins. He wanted her- all of her. Just two more days, and then she would go home. That's what he kept telling himself. Then what? He didn't want her to leave.

**JUST STUFF YOU MAY OR MAY NOT WANT TO KNOW...**

**1. Today marks ONE year since I started my first story! Whoop! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me since forever!**

**2. I originally planned for this story to have around 15-20 chapters. That is no longer the case. I mentioned MIRAI TRUNKS earler... He will be returning, and with him will be COMPLETELY DIFFERENT timeline Pan. Things are probably going to get dark. I'm taking a risk and writing it. I hope it will be worthwhile for everyone. :)**


	8. Three's A Crowd

**Prisci99: Haha don't worry, grasshopper you'll find out when the time comes.**

**Karin: Thanks!**

**MRMenaMRM: Thanks! And you'll see about the completely different timeline, Pan! I promise!**

**betty69blue: Thanks!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**Woohoo: They don't bug me at all! I love them!**

**Becca: My goal... Hmm... Probably just for my story to be great as I can make it. I'm hoping for at least forty chapters. Don worry- all your questions will be answered!**

**Ivette: Thanks! You'll find out!**

**emikot316: When you have a fake ID I guess it is. Lol!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha! Have lots of babies? You crack me up!**

**Teelee123: It will be longer :) and thanks!**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Oh he will!**

**Nando: I'm not sure of Mirai Trunks and other Trunks will fight... There will be a bit of tension and jealousy. I plan on regular timeline Trunks and Pan already being together when the Mirai's arrive. And for whose going to die... You'll see.**

**Dbzlover500: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**mystery: Thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Eight- Three's A Crowd**

When Trunks woke up he was disappointed to see that Pan was already gone. He could hear her bathroom water running and he pictured her in the shower before swiping the image out of his mind. He stood up and stretched as he made his way into the hallway. From Pan's room he could hear her phone ringing.

"Panna, you're phone is ringing," he told her.

"Will you answer it incase it's someone important?" came her soft voice.

"Sure," Trunks said as he made his way to her room. "Hello?"

"Trunks?"

"Goku?"

"Yeah! Hey, how's it going? Having fun with Panny?" the man asked.

Trunks froze for a few seconds in terror that the man could read his thoughts. "It's going good," he finally spoke.

"Good," said Goku. "But hey, guess what? ChiChi and I are coming home sometime tomorrow afternoon. There's a problem with the ship or something.

Trunks didn't know what to say. He wanted Pan to stay longer. "Oh..."

"Yeah, tell Panny for us please?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. I gotta go! See you tomorrow!"

Trunks looked at the phone in his hand before setting it down. He had one more day with Pan, not two. It gave him many mixed emotions. He should be happy because he wouldn't be tempted by her anymore, but it made him sad because he didn't want her to go.

"Trunks?" Pan asked as she walked into her room. Trunks turned to look at her quickly, and that was a mistake. She was wearing her small robe as she brushed her ebony locks. Trunks tensed up as he felt all the air in the room leaving. Pan smelt so... Inviting, and the smell was hitting him straight on. It took every nerve in his body not to throw her on the bed and take her.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Your dad... Your parents are coming home tomorrow."

Pan knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "It hasn't been a week."

Trunks shrugged and avoided looking at her. "He said something was wrong with the ship."

"Oh," she said the same thing he did.

"Let's go out today," Trunks suggested as he put on a smile. "For your last day here."

Pan looked at him with a smile. "We went out yesterday and the day before."

Trunks shrugged again. "We're doing it today too." He wasn't about to tell her that he couldn't stay in his apartment with her all day in fear of what he may do.

"Well then, let me get dressed," Pan said.

"If you must," Trunks teased as he went to go get ready himself.

Pan opened her closet and smiled when she saw the blood-red dress Bra had forced her to get. It was time to put it to good use.

Even though Trunks had taken a shower and gotten dressed he still beat Pan getting ready! He was sitting back in his recliner relaxing as he tried to not fall asleep. He was comfortable in his faded blue jeans and a white and grey shirt with the Capsule Corp logo on the side of his right sleeve. He heard Pan walking out and he sat up thinking that it was about time.

"Ready," Pan said with a smile.

Trunks couldn't stop staring at her. The dress was tight around her chest all the way down to her hips as the skirt fanned out remaining very short. It was strapless and Trunks wondered how a summer dresses could look so seductive. Pan's hair was down making him even more happy as she blushed lightly. Inside of her stomach a million butterflies were fluttering.

"Okay," Trunks was finally able to breathe out. "Let's go."

Once they were outside Pan grabbed Trunks hand, and he tried not to tense up. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking lunch- then a movie. Sound good?"

"Wonderful," Pan said with a nod. "Are you going to miss me when I'm gone?"

Trunks chuckled. "Oh yes. My apartment will not be the same without you."

Pam smiled and was about to reply when someone called out Trunks' name. The two looked around before a woman appeared in front of them with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Trunks groaned at seeing his ex on-and-off-again girlfriend. Last time they had broken up Trunks said it was for good.

"Jordyn," Trunks said politely.

Pan ignored the spark of jealously that emerged inside of her. This, "Jordyn" was very pretty, and she knew Trunks. Pan figured that she must be an old girlfriend. She really shouldn't be bothered by her; she wasn't dating Trunks either!

"What have you been up to?" Jordyn asked before seeing Pan. She looked down at their hands and scowled lightly. Trunks never did hold her hand out in public. "Beautiful for a day out. Who are you?"

"Pan," the Saiyness answered immediately as she refused to feel intimidated.

"Trunks," both girls said at the same time. They looked at each other with scowls and Trunks looked between them quickly. He just wanted to grab Pan and run.

"You never call anymore," Jordyn told him quickly.

"We're not dating anymore," Trunks said simply.

"Trunks, I'm getting hungry," Pan said as she turned around and grabbed his hand. She was now holding both of his hands as she started walking backwards.

He smiled at her. "Where do you want to go?"

"I heard Kandela's is really good," Jordyn said as started walking towards them. "Let's go there."

Pan followed the woman with her eyes wide with disbelief; she just invited herself! Trunks kept his growl of annoyance checked as he squeezed Pan's hand lightly. Pan looked down at their hands in slight shock before looking back up at him. He wasn't looking at her as he kept his head down.

Upon entering Kendela's the group was led to a booth, and just Trunks' luck, Pan and Jordyn both sat down on different sides. He had to chose, and the answer was clear. He sat down beside Pan as Jordyn looked away with a glare.

After a waiter had came to get their drinks and take their order Jordyn spoke. "So Pan, how old are you?"

"16."

"16?" she said glancing at Trunks who avoided her eyes. Maybe Pan was right... Age was just a number... Right? Jordyn kept looking at the Saiyan. "What are you doing watching a teenager?" she made it sound teasing but him and Pan both knew she said it to be hateful.

"Actually, it's the other way around," Pan said coolly. "I'm sure you know how much trouble Trunks can get into."

Trunks let a smirk cross his lips as Jordyn frowned. "Sure can. How long have you two known each other?"

"Forever," Trunks answered. "I've known her since she was born. She's Goten's little sister."

"No kidding," Jordyn said as she looked at Pan. "I don't see te resemblance."

"You're the first," Pan muttered.

"Speaking of Goten, I heard him and Bra finally got married."

"Yep," Trunks and Pan answered.

Jordyn ignored Pan as she looked at Trunks. "Would you ever get married?"

Trunks shrugged. "Maybe one day when the time is right." He turned towards Pan anxious to hear her answer, "What about you?"

"Of course I do," Pan said as their food arrived. "Doesn't every girl?"

"Some girls are looking with the wrong people," Jordyn hinted.

"And some girls keep going back when they're no longer wanted," riposted Pan.

Jordyn now seemed to have an interest in Pan. "Got a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Awe, can't find one?"

"Actually, no. All the boys probably have some type of diseases because they've slept with so many sluts like you." On the outside Pan seeme cool, but Trunks knew she was burning with rage on the inside.

"Oh honey, you wouldn't know how to please a man."

"At least I'm not cheap."

"Don't you need to respect your elders?"

"Okay, I'll be nicer when you become smarter."

"Listen here Little Girl-"

"No, you listen up. You're the one who started asking me questions about my life and started being rude. Don't get pissy at me for defending myself, because that is something that I will ways do. I don't know you, and honestly I don't care to. And yes, I may be a Little Girl, but you know what the say- the best things come in small packages."

The table was quite as the two girls looked at each other. Trunks wasn't sure where to look or what to say; all he knew was that it was now awkward. Jordyn looked away first and just like that very one started eating their food quietly.

Existing the building Trunks grabbed Pan's hand before she did his. He hoped that Jordyn would go away and let them spend the rest of their day together in peace, but she didn't. "So what now?" she asked as she stretched.

Pan's eyes twitched slightly; she was inviting herself again! "Well, Panna and I were going to go see a movie," Trunks said trying to give Jordyn a hint.

"You gave her a nickname?" the blonde asked raising an eyebrow.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I've always called her that."

"Whatever. The movies it is," Jordyn said.

"Let's watch the Devil's Rejects," Jordyn said as they entered the movie theater.

"Let's not," said Trunks. He knew how Pan felt about scary movies, and he didn't want her having nightmares if he could stop them. Although, he did like her coming into his room.

"It's okay," Pan told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Pan. She felt like she had something to prove to Jordyn.

Trunks got placed in the middle, Jordyn on his left and Pan on his right. Jordyn had her hand prompt up on the arm rest hoping Trunks would hold hers like he was still holding Pans. The Saiyan didn't have any intention to do that though. Pan let out a light sigh and rested her head on Trunks' arm that was on the arm rest. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt Trunks' lips give the top of her head a featherlight kiss. She pretended not to feel it as the movie started.

An hour and half into the movie, Trunks looked over at Jordyn to see her engrossed into the show. He glanced over at Pan who still had her head on his arm and smiled slightly. She had her head tilted down as she played with the end of her skirt, and Trunks guessed that she hadn't watched any of it. He leaned his head down and whispered, "Let's leave."

"What? Aren't you watching it?" Pan whispered back.

"Nah, it's too boring." he stood up before helping Pan up as well and started leading them out. When someone whistled at Pan, Trunks stopped suddenly and his blood began to boil uncontrollably. A low, scary growl started to escape his snarled lips and you could see his white-sharp teeth.

"Trunks, let's go," Pan said pushing on his back lightly. She pushed on him until he finally moved his feet and walked out with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her once they were out.

"I'm fine," Pan told him honestly. "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom."

"What the hell was that, Trunks?" Jordyn asked as she stomped out as soon as Pan was gone.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked her.

"Just inside that theater! Was you growling? What are you doing with a teenager, Trunks? Trying to make me jealous?"

Trunks scoffed. "You're so full of yourself."

"You like her."

"As a friend."

"That's what you say, but your eyes tell a different story. Be careful, Trunks."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I see the way you look at her," said Jordyn. "I'll be back in there watching the movie if you want to make the right choice."

Trunks watched Jodyn go with a light growl. What did she know about anything? But she was right... He like Pan, and he was getting tired of putting up a fight. Pan walking back up towards him snapped his head out of previous thoughts. "We can go back in there," Pan told him.

"No," Trunks told her. "Let's go find something else to do."

**And this is where the fun begins! ;)**


	9. Love Trial

**Woohoo: Thanks! Yeah I'm excited! I'm ready for it to come out in English!**

**Kim: Thanks! ;) I would say he makes a move! Hehe**

**Da Kurlzz: Haha! You got that right!**

**Becca: I'm sure you'll see what I meant by fun hehe...**

**Tiffany7898: Hehe I hope you like it! ;p**

**Prisci99: Yeah, I hate it when people change like that**

**The-Writing-Vampire: You're absolutely right... What about Vegeta and Bulma's age? I head Veggie is a year older... In the Baradock movie he's of an age of around 5-7, and when Bulma found a ten-year-old Goku, she was 16... So I guess they're close to the same age or that's what I figure anyways.**

**Super Pan-Chan: I'm with you on that! Trupan forever!**

**ynallesh: Thanks!**

**PrincessPorhsa: That she is!**

**Ivette: You'll see!**

**MRMenaMRM: Thanks! I'm glad you are!**

**emikot316: *bows head in shame* that I do! ;)**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Here you go!**

**Trunksmybaby: Yes it does!**

**mystery: Thanks! She might make a reappearance!**

**Guest: Here you go!**

**SweetenedSky: Thanks! :D I'm happy to see your reviews again!**

**CruelVidel: Thanks! I don't think Trunks would have known how to handle it! Lol**

**mileywinx: Thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**The rating is now M**

***In this chapter Trunks and Pan do a "love trail". That is not my idea- I got it from the anime Maid Sama! Go check it out guys, it's a great anime. :) **

**9- Love Trail**

It was a warm summer day as Trunks and Pan walked together. The city was buzzing with life, and a few festivals from schools around were being held. Pan had the choice to help with Orange Star's festival but she decided against it. It was summer and she wanted to enjoy it until she had to go back to school.

"Hey!" someone from Orange Star shouted at the two Saiyans.

"Yo!" Trunks shouted back at him.

"You two are perfect!" Pan blushed deeply and Trunks didn't know what to say. "For the Love Trial in this years festival!"

"What?" Trunks and Pan asked together.

"Follow me," the guy said as he led then inside. He stopped in an archway in front of a classroom where a sophomore stood with a smile.

"The rules are simple. Follow the designated courses and clear the challenges along the way. Class 3-1 have the Ramen shop- speed eating. Class 3-2 has the table tennis, and 3-3 have the game lounge. You will be eliminated if you fail even once! If you succeed you get into the post-festival for free!"

"Another important rule; don't let go of your partners hand!" the boy added. "You two are already set; are you in?"

Pan didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure how she felt about going through this "love trial" designed by a bunch of sophomores... But she would be with Trunks! He might not want to even do it though...

"We'll do it," said Trunks. Pan looked up at him and he smiled at her. "It could be fun, right?" Pan smiled with a nod.

"Great!" chirped the girl as she handed Trunks a necklace. "This is proof of your participation- one of you must wear it."

Trunks let go of Pan's hand and put the thin necklace around her neck before clasping it. "It would look better on you."

"Thanks," Pan said with a blush.

"You guys ready?" the boy asked.

Pan grabbed Trunks right hand and nodded. The man looked down at her with a slight smile. It was time to see if him and Pan would make it or break it.

"Here's a map!" the girl said as she handed it to Trunks. "You have ten minutes to finish the challenges- go!"

Trunks glanced at the map quickly as Pan saw it. "I know where that's at!" she said before leading them away.

"Here's our proof of participation!" Trunks told a girl who was wearing a headband as they arrived at the ramen shop.

"Awesome!" the girl chirped. "Right this way," she said leading them towards a table where a giant bowl of rice and a set of chopsticks sat. "Only one of you can eat the bowl."

Pan looked at Trunks with a slight smile. "Rock, paper, scissors?" she asked knowing either one of them could easily finish off the bowl.

"You're on," Trunks said with a smirk.

"1, 2, 3- shoot!" Pan had scissors and Trunks had rock.

He let out a victory laugh before looking at their hands. "I'm right handed."

Now it was Pan's turn to laugh, for she would have to feed him. She picked up the chopsticks and her eyes had a sparkle of mischief as she looked at Trunks. "Ready?"

Trunks raised a lavender eyebrow, Pan was up to something. "Yes."

Just as Trunks went to get a bite Pan moved the chopsticks with a laugh. He gave her a friendly glare before trying again, but Pan moved it again and bell-like laughter came flowing out of her. She took a deep breath before looking at Trunks. "Okay, are you really ready?"

"Let's win," Trunks told her with a smirk. Pan let out a smirk of her own as she nodded.

In less than two minutes Trunks and Pan jumped up to go to their next destination. The girl looked at the large, empty rice bowl with wide eyes. How could anyone eat that fast?

Trunks and Pan set down at a table where the card game was at. "My name is Jack, and your goal is to turn all the cards on your deck over before I turn all of mine over. Ready, set- go!"

Less than ten seconds. That's how long it took for Trunks and Pan to finish the card game. Jack watched astonished as they got up and left. He was only flipping his third card.

The next challenge was table tennis that the two hybrids easily dominated. By the time they got to the game lounge Pan noticed that they were getting a lot of attention. "Everyone keeps looking our way," she told Trunks.

"Of course they are," he said with a nod. "We're kicking ass, and I bet they've never seen a team as good as us."

Pan smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'm always right," Trunks said with a wink.

"Welcome to the final challenge of the love trial!" greeted a boy as Pan rolled her eyes at Trunks' comment. "Your goal is to find the balloon with the word love on it, pop the balloon, and then answer the riddle."

Trunks looked at the room filled with balloons before Pan tugged on his hand so they could go look. He picked up a balloon that said joy on it and rubbed it on Pan's head to cause her hair to stick up.

"Trunks!" Pan said with a laugh as she looked at the man. "We got to find our balloon. Look! Found it!" Pan said proudly as she held a hot-pink balloon that had love written on it. "How do we pop it?"

"Simple," Trunks said as his eyes sparkled. He turned Pan around so she was facing him and the balloon was in between them. He placed his free hand on her lower back and pushed her into him. Pan blushed as the balloon popped and her and Trunks were chest to chest. He was looking at her intently and her breathing hitched.

Someone cleared their throat and Trunks and Pan turned to see the boy who greeted them at the door with a card. "Before you two can win you have to answer this riddle; what holds two people together big only touches one?"

Trunks and Pan both knitted their eye brows together as they thought. The whole challenge had been about love so the answer had to be about love too... "A wedding ring!" they said together.

"Congratulations, you've won! Here's your ticket to the post festival."

Trunks took the ticket out of the boys hand and looked at it as Pan took a step backwards. "Wanna go? It's about to start..." Pan gave a light smile as she nodded.

The post festival was nothing special. There was a big bonfire, fireworks and a few plays. It was a nice show, but Trunks and pan were happy to arrive back at the apartment. Giru and Rucife greeted them from the couch when they walked in.

"Thirsty?" Trunks asked Pan as he walked into the kitchen. Pan followed him and took the offered coke from his hand.

"Thanks," she mumbled softly. She was so confused about Trunks' feelings towards her, and she was feeling this need for him. It was only growing stronger as the minutes ticked by.

Trunks was fighting his own battle. Half of him was screaming for him to take Pan... She was ready. He could tell by her scent that was getting stronger by the minute. His other side was still trying to use the age card. Did it really matter though? Saiyans aged slowly anyways...

"So," Trunks said after taking a big sip of his coke. "It's kinda late but is there anything else you want to do before your parents come back?"

Pan bit her bottom lip nervously as she sat her coke down on the counter. "I only want one thing... Kiss me."

Trunks leaned on the counter before slowly sliding on the floor. From this spot he could see Pan's legs perfectly and he has to clear his throat. Pan was thinking the wrong thoughts about him. "I'm not the Prince Charming you want me to be."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about Prince Charming?" she fell onto her knees right beside him. Their legs were touching, and neither of them moved. "I never saw you a him, I saw you as what you are- a Saiyan Prince." Pan smiled, "Let's face it Trunks, I think it fits you better."

**(A/N: *Holds up finger* IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON YOU MIGHT AS WELL SKIP THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER!)**

Trunks wanted nothing more than to grab her. "You really are a little tease, Pan Son," he announced.

Pan climbed onto him so she was straddling him around his mid thighs. Her dress was rumpled up coming close to showing her undergarments and Trunks let out a throaty sound. It excited Pan and he could smell her scent becoming stronger. He moved his right hand between her legs and softly stroked her upper thigh, and one of his long fingers pet the thin material of her panties where her center was. Pan's back straightened as it sent her a small wave of pleasure through her body. It wasn't enough.

"One kiss," she was finally able to breathe.

With his left hand Trunks placed it on Pan's nape; he brought her face inches away from his own before lowering his. Their lips touched and he watched Pan's eyes widened before they fluttered close. Trunks closed his too so he could soak up the moment. Her lips were sweeter than he could have ever dreamt. They were so soft and intoxicating.

Trunks' lips were defined and smooth. Pan was feeling a rush all over her body as his lips were on hers. Gently Trunks started moving his lips and Pan followed his movements.

They pulled away and Trunks moved his hand to Pan's burning cheek. She placed one of her own hands over his and looked down. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed Trunks! But she wanted more... So much more. Trunks was watching her as he waited for her to look at him. He needed her tonight.

Pan finally looked at him. "Kiss me," she demanded.

"I won't be able to stop," Trunks had to warn her. "You're driving me crazy, I need you.

"Kiss me," was all Pan said again.

Trunks didn't have to be told again as he seized her lips. Pan wiggled on his lap causing him to let out a moan. He grabbed her bottom and scooted her up and against his hard member. When Pan let out a gasp of surprise he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, and he coaxed her tongue into joining his. Pan caught his tongue between her teeth lightly before sucking on it. Trunks chuckled at her frisky behavior as his hands ran up her legs and under her dress.

Pan grabbed a handful of Trunks shirt and tugged on it lightly before taking it off of him. Her nails grazed over his chest and caused goosebumps to arrive on his skin. Slowly she started rocking her hips back and forth causing a growl to escape Trunks. He couldn't take it anymore.

The Saiyan stood up quickly with Pan securely in his arms. She pulled away from him in surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed his shoulders with her hands before kissing him again. Trunks leaned back on the counter with a slight moan before pulling away. He looked down at the pouting Pan with a irresistible smirk, "Patience."

Pan let out a soft whine as he started walking towards his room. "I'm not very good at waiting," she said softly. She started kissing and sucking on his neck lightly before nipping at his ear. Trunks sped up his pace as he quickly entered his room and shut the door. He laid her on his bed as his hand entered up her dress.

Pan looked at him with mixed emotions swimming in her eyes; excitement, desire, hope, and fear. "Be gentle," she whispered.

Trunks nodded as he lowered his head and gently kissed her lips. Pan moved her hands to her dress as she slipped the material down, Trunks helped her all the way out of it.

Trunks started kissing down her jaw before tracing his tongue down her neck. Pan reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair before tracing a finger down his back with her free hand. Trunks kissed his way down her chest, and Pan let out a surprised moan when he began sucking on her left nipple. Trunks tongue circled her areola and Pan arched her back to bring her hips into his.

Trunks' right hand ran down her almost completely naked form. Pan ran her hands down his chest and shuffled him out him out his pants. He tore her panties right off her, and his hand ran down her leg before coming back up her thigh. He stuck a finger inside in her and she let out a pleasurable, loud moan.

"Trunks," she panted, and he growled at hearing the way she spoke his name. He stuck another finger inside of her and her nails dug into the skin of his back.

"You're so tight," he growled rousingly as he worked his fingers in and out of her.

Pan was feeling great, sensational things. Things that were new to her and made her excited and timid at the sometime. But with Trunks, there was nothing to be timid about. Nothing at all. With him there she felt like she was flying, and maybe she was. She felt light enough.

Trunks removed his fingers and stripped off his boxers. He leaned up so he could look at her. She was looking at him expectantly with puffy lips due to his kisses. Her ample breast were moving up and down because of her quick breaths, and then she smiled at him. He swore his heart skipped a beat.

He grabbed her by the hips and watched her face closely as he entered into her for the first time. Her eyes widened as she out a muffled scream as she clamped her lips shut. She shifted ever so lightly and he gave her a few seconds to adjust to his size. "Are you okay?"

Pan nodded as a satisfied smile crossed her lips. "I didn't know you were so big."

Trunks chucked a he cupped the right side of her face. "You are something else, my sweet, little, Panna."

Trunks started out slowly, still trying to make it easy for Pan. He soon couldn't resist as he started moving faster and faster, his speed almost unhuman. Pan was getting closer to her peak as sweet moaning sounds escaped her, and Trunks was too. As he crashed his hips into her one last time he released. Pan wrapped her legs around him tightly as her walls tightened around his member. She pulled his face close to hers so she could crash her lips onto his as waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

When Trunks pulled away he rested his forehead on Pans chest as they caught their breath. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies and neither of them moved. Trunks moved his head to look at Pan's face and right in his plain sight was her lush neck. He wasn't sure of the feeling taking him over, but he followed his instincts and leaned up some.

He bit into the right side of her neck hardly and tore the soft flesh. Pan let out a startling gasp for air as her whole body shook more intensively than before. She could feel Trunks sucking and the blood draining from her. Pan blinked a few times as her vision became blurry and her head began to spin. Trunks was taking a great amount of her blood and it was causing her to become weak. Somehow, she knew what to do to keep herself from passing out.

Pan bit into the right side of Trunks neck as well. A vibration of sorts sent through both of their bodies and right then an invisible string connected them- drawing them together. Pan was feeling much better, and Trunks felt lively.

He pulled away from Pan and watched a small drop of blood roll down her neck and onto her chest. He smiled when he saw a drop of his blood hanging off her lips. He licked his lips before capturing hers as he started moving once again. They held onto each other for dear life as their hips crashed together over and over again.

By the time Trunks finally pulled out of Pan and laid down on his back beside her it was very late in the night or you could say early morning. Dried and fresh blood was around both of their necks as they felt themselves grow tired. Pan yawned widely and Trunks chuckled lightly as he moved a piece of hair out of her face. Pan smiled at him softly before turning around and burying her head into his side. He started running his fingers through her hair and in a matter of a few seconds she was asleep. Shortly Trunks started to let his heavy lids drip as he held Pan close.

**Before anyone asks- They did mate. Trunks did it out of instinct and Pan followed. Also before anyone asks, no Pan is not pregnant now. Hoped you enjoyed it. ;)**


	10. Lies

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Zailz-101: Thank you!**

**Nando: Lol you'll find out Goku's reaction, but not Gohan and Gotens until later! :p**

**Guest: I used that word at first, but it kinda made him sound like an animal so I changed it.**

**Trunksmybaby: Thanks!**

**Prisci99: Haha, you were right!**

**Kim: Just don't kill me! Lol**

**Emikot316: Awe thanks! I'm glad you like them!**

**Vegetable lov3r: haha thanks, I had to throw that out there because Everytime after I make Trunks and Pan have sex or mate someone asks me if she's pregnant. Lol**

**Tiffany7898: I hope you like it!**

**Becca: So many questions! Lol! The danger won't be until after Trunks and Pan's secret is revealed and that wont be for a while... Got to let them be sneaky for a while! Lol**

**Betty69blue: You'll see!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Maybe... Lol!**

**Ivette: You'll see!**

**Ynallesh: I can't give it away! Lol**

**Karin: Haha thanks!**

**Woohoo: I hope you like it!**

**Soulandheart: I fixed it! ;)**

**Mystery: Here you go!**

**MRMenaMRM: Just wait... Lol!**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Then you should read my BraxGoten story! Lol**

**Dragonballz101: Not the end yet!**

**Xxcandylover23xx: Thanks!**

**Treasure: I do like me some cookies!**

**Tas: Jealous Trunks will probably make an appearance or two! You just got to love him! :3**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Ten- Lies**

Pan woke up gasping for air. It was another horrible nightmare. It was the same one she had been having all week and it just kept getting worse. Pan started to sit up when a hand fell from her lower chest and she hissed in pain at the soreness between her thighs. With wide eyes she looked beside her to see Trunks laying on his stomach and his naked back exposed. Oh no... She had done it. She had let her feelings and emotions get the best of her! Dammit! What if her dreams turned into reality and he got hurt just like he always did and because of her?

Trunks felt movement on his bed and he blinked a few times before opening them. The first thing he saw was a side view of a naked woman who had some mouthwatering curves. When he remembered who it was he sat up quickly and looked Pan in her eyes. He could feel the guilt setting in as he saw the emotion inside of them- fear.

"Panna, I-" he started. He what? Was he sorry- no! She had thrown herself on him, so how was he suppose I resist especially when he had been having hormones of that of a teenaged boy.

Pan smiled slightly not knowing what to say. "Thanks for this kiss?" she finally said.

Trunks just nodded. That little kiss lead to something a whole lot bigger that's for damn sure. "This won't happen again," he promised her. "I'll control myself more." He had too, Goku and the rest of the Son men would kill him if they found out what he did.

Pan felt her heart breaking. It was better that he said it rather than her. She was a walking train wreck and it would be best if she didn't take Trunks down with her. "Yeah, okay. It can be our little secret," Pan said with a nod.

Trunks watched her as she gently wrapped a blanket around her naked form and walked out of his room. He heard her bathroom door shut and the shower start to run. Trunks let out a half moan and half growl- what the hell did he just do? On the other side of the bathroom door Pan sat on the hardwood floor sobbing into her hands.

Trunks had to get up and get dressed, for he actually had work today. He couldn't believe the desire he had in him to skip and spend the whole day making love to Pan over and over again, and it was tempting to give in. By the time he was finished getting ready Pan was still in her bathroom. He called out to her, but she didn't answer. If it weren't for her faint Ki he would have been worried. He didn't blame her for ignoring him, but he told her where he was going anyway. He just hoped that she would still be there when he got home.

Pan stepped out of the shower after she heard Trunks leave and patted herself dry. Her eyes widened in the mirror when she saw the side of her neck and a red mark on it where Trunks had bit her. It looked bad enough to be a scar and Pan thought about how she would hide it from her parents. She rushed into the room she had been using as she searched through her clothes. She grabbed a black tank-top and pulled her pink hoody over it. She kept the hood up covering the sides the of her neck- as long as she did that everything would be okay.

Rucife came into Pan's room sometime later after her owner already packed everything up. The Saiyaness gave her feline a soft smile as she pet her behind the ears softly. "Are you going to miss it here?" Rucife meowed lightly. "Me too," Pan said with a sigh. The raven-haired hybrid fell back onto her bed before going into a dreamless sleep.

Movement around her room startled Pan awake as she sat up quickly. There standing in the middle of the room was- "Papa!" Pan said jumping off her bed and into her fathers arms.

"Hey Panny! Boy, I sure didn't know you missed me this much!" Goku said laughing at his daughter lightly.

Pan held onto her father tightly almost never wanting to let him go. There was just something about being in his arms that made her feel like everything would be okay. "Panny?" Goku asked a bit concerned.

"I really missed you, Papa," Pan said. She quickly made sure her hood was covering her neck before taking a step back.

"Where's Trunks?"

Pans smile faltered slightly. "He had to work. Let me leave him a quick note and then we can go."

"Pan!" ChiChi said as soon as her husband and daughter appeared in their living room.

Rucife let out an unamused meow before jumping out of Pans arms. It was good timing too because just then ChiChi hugged her daughter tightly. Pan laughed as she hugged her mom back just as tight. "Have fun with Trunks?"

Pan nodded. "It was fun, but I'm glad to be back home."

"So are we!" ChiChi said happily.

"Pan, why don't you go settle back in upstairs and relax?" Goku asked. "Your mom and I will call you down for lunch."

"Okay," Pan said with a nod not thinking much about what he had said.

"Goku?" ChiChi asked her husband confused. "She just got back."

Goku smiled. "Yes, but she's a teenager and you know how they are."

"True," ChiChi said with a nod before going into the kitchen.

Goku looked at the stairs that led to Pan's room and breathed out a mumbled breath. Pan thought she was being sneaky, but he saw the mark when she hugged him. Not to mention that he could still smell Trunks on her. Apart of him wanted to go find the young man and rip him apart, but another part didn't want to do anything. It was his fault things had went that far anyways. He saw the way Trunks was looking at Pan during Bra and Gotens wedding, yet he let her stay with him. He also knew that his daughter had always had a crush on the man, and when she wanted something it was hard to tell her no. Goku was not as dumb as most wanted to believe.

Trunks sat in the meeting room as he rubbed his temple with his right hand. He had been listening to these men bicker about the latest model Capsule houses for the past ten minutes, and to make matters worse- they were all older than him. He was already in a foul mood and they were making it worse. He shouldn't of left his apartment with the things that were said between him and Pan. He had to go back and tell her the truth, he didn't want last night to be their only time. He wanted her now before her parents arrived. He had to tell her that he was stupid and a jerk.

"ENOUGH!" Trunks yelled loudly making the meeting room come to complete silence. Trunks stood up as the men slowly sat back down into their chairs and looked at the president in slight fear. "I grow tired of listening to all of you fight like children over the simplest things. You are all men- start acting as such. Now I'm going to leave and when I come back you have all better agreed on something pleasantly or else you're all fired. I'm not joking when I say that; I can easily find replacements for each of you. Don't waist my time. It doesn't matter how any of you feel about the product in the long run, because I'm the one who has to sign the documents to make it produced. You all have one day to come to an agreement, don't bother me till then." Trunks walked out of the shocked meeting room and down the hall.

He had plans to go to his apartment but for some reason he went to his office. He sat in his chair for minutes as he stared at the desk and as each second passed on by he became more frustrated. He had to speak to Pan, but what could he tell her? At the moment it could be anything- he just had to talk to her! Suddenly his door opened to reveal an strawberry-blonde girl holding a pile of papers. She let out an annoyingly-bubbly laugh.

"Sorry, I thought-"

"This is not the damn printer room!" Trunks yelled as he stood up from his chair.

The woman's eyes widened as she backed up slightly. "I'm sorry," she squeaked before running off.

Trunks walked to his door to see almost the whole floor looking at him. It just made him madder. "MY OFFICE IS NOT A COPIER ROOM! GET IT THROUGH ALL OF YOUR THICK SKULLS! Amelia, please for the love of god get me a name plate ordered so I can put it on my door, and so bimbos won't find it necessary to try to see me." With that he slammed his door shut and started walking down the hall as everyone followed him with their eyes. "I'm taking the rest of the day off, and I don't want to be bothered."

Trunks was anxious to arrive back at his apartment. He was anxious to see Pan, to touch her again. As soon as he opened his door he knew- he knew she wasn't there. He was too late, he done fucked it up so bad it couldn't be fixed. He walked over to his table and picked up the short note Pan had wrote him. 'My dad came and got me. Thanks again for letting me stay. -Pan'

That was seriously all she said? He wanted to see her again, but maybe she didn't want to see him. Maybe she felt like last night was a mistake, but he didn't know how long he could go without seeing her. Trunks let out an annoyed growl before punching the wall beside the table and putting a hole through it.

He didn't think twice about it as he walked back to his bedroom and shrugged off his suit coat and tie. He could smell her everywhere in this room, and his scent was mixed in with it too. Emotions, touches, and thoughts from last night came back to Trunks and he let out a moan as he rested his elbows on his dresser and laid his head in his hands. He looked up into his mirror before pulling his high shirt collar down and looking at the faint red mark of Pans bite. Trunks took a deep breath, one thing was for sure- he was screwed no matter what way things turned out.

**-Don't worry, Trunks and Pan won't stay frustrated at each other for long- I promise!**


	11. Arduous Months

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**Eleven- Arduous Months**

Two months. That's how long it had been since Trunks or Pan had seen or spoken to each other. Both of their families could tell something was wrong, but neither of them knew what. Pan had become less sociable and always seemed to be feeling sad or sick. For Trunks, well his family hadn't even seen him in almost a month. He hadn't spared with his father since before he mated Pan, so that's how long it had been since he's seen him. His excuses were that he was too busy with work or that he was sick. That latter part wasn't a lie- he had been feeling horrible.

Pan sat on her high schools gym bleachers as she listened to her PE coach- Coach Jennings talk about the beginning of the year rundown. Who was she kidding, she wasn't listening. She had heard this for the past four years, and had passed the rundown with flying colors every time. The rundown was a set of physical challenges that each student had to do to see how "fit" they were. Pan sighed and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair as the coach called the first freshman to climb the rope- the first challenge. None of the girls ever make it to the top, and nearly none of the boys do either.

Pan sighed again as she looked at the tips of her now short hair. She had chopped it all off a month ago because it reminded her of _him_. She knew he liked it long. Speaking of him... Pan thought as she turned her head to look outside. She had unsuccessfully been able to stop thinking about him. He was constantly on her mind no matter what she was doing; she always found a way to connect it with, Trunks Briefs.

"Pan Son!" Coach Jennings called out to her.

"What?" Pan said confused as to why everyone was looking at her.

"Where is your head?" the coached asked. "Get over here and show everyone how to climb this rope!"

Pan stood up as she felt a migraine coming on. She did not feel good at all, but she hardly ever did anymore. She always felt like she had one foot in the grave.

Just as always Pan climbed the rope at an incredible speed and slid down it in no time. Coach Jennings clap proudly and boasted about her favorite student as Pan made her way back to the bleachers. It made just about everyone determined to get to the top- although no one did. Right before class was over a shadow in front of Pan made her look up. A boy with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes smiled at her warmly. "That was amazing how you climbed the rope."

"Thanks," Pan said, not really in a caring mood.

"I'm Marshall."

"Pan," she said hoping that he would leave her alone.

Instead he sat down beside her. "I just moved here, you're a senior right?"

"That would be correct."

"I'm lucky to have you in my class then." Pan just gave him a look that said 'you're stupid.' "Would you like to go out for a bite after school? Show me around a bit and we can get to know each other?" he suggested.

Pan looked Marshall in shock. She had nothing to lose. "Okay."

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't make me change my mind."

Marshall shook his head. "I'll be good- promise!"

A month later Bulma was having one of her get togethers at Capsule Corp. To please his mother and to stop her badgering him, Trunks actually showed up. Bulma threw her arms around her son and scowled him for not coming around often before complaining about how she's missed him. Trunks nodded politely as he looked around the room- no signs of _her_ yet. After his mother telling him to go be 'sociable' Trunks made his way to the other side of the livingroom. All he had to do is stay for a while and then he could leave.

"Hey, buddy!" Goten said spotting him almost instantly.

"Hey," Trunks said smiling at his friend lightly.

"What's new with you?"

"Ah nothing much. How's married life?"

Goten smiled. "Oh it's great. You okay man? You look kinda pale."

"I don't feel too good," Trunks said lightly.

"Oh no, I hope you don't have that stuff that's going around like Pan."

"She's not here?" Trunks asked almost relieved as he looked around.

"No, the sad thing is that I don't if she's really sick or faking it to spend time with her boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" Trunks whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah," Goten said with a frown. "I can't even remember his name, I don't like him too much. Kinda has a personality like he always gets what he wants and if he doesn't get it then he's a dick- you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Trunks growled out. That's another thing that has changed- his temper. It seemed like the slightest of things would set him off. He could feel his body shaking slightly- what was his Panna doing with a boyfriend?

"Well, look who it is," Vegeta said as he walked into the room and crossed his arms. "My prodigal son has returned," he said with a smirk. Trunks turned to look at his father an Vegeta froze. Despite what everyone thought, he had a close relationship with his son, and he could tell by just looking at him what was wrong. "You didn't," Vegeta said with wide eyes.

"What?" Trunks and Goten asked confused.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" Vegeta yelled at his son as he hit the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Trunks yelled himself as he held the back of his head. "What's your problem?!"

"Do you have any idea of what you're doing?! YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF!"

"MAYBE THAT'S WHAT I DESERVE!"

"Trunks!" Bulma said with a horrified gasp.

"Where's your mate?" Vegeta barked.

"I don't know," Trunks said with a scoff as he crossed his arms.

"Go find her!"

"No!" Trunks yelled. He growled slightly at seeing everyone's eyes on him and he made his way past his father quickly. "I'm leaving."

"Trunks, where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"Don't know," he said before blasting off into the sky.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled. "What the hell was that about?!"

Vegeta growled in a similar way than Trunks. "Don't ask me woman! Our son has done lost his mind!" and with that the Saiyan Prince stormed off into the Gravity Room.

**-Don't kill me...**


	12. Little Star

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**Twelve- Little Star**

"Pan," ChiChi said snapping her daughter out of a daydream. "You had best go change, people will be arriving for your party soon!"

Pan didn't respond as she made her way up to her room and changed into her tight elbow-length sleeved, hot-pink shirt with a low v-neck, and some tight pants. It was October 12th, so she had to dress somewhat warmly for her big seventeenth birthday. In her own honest matter, she only wanted to really see one person, but she knew he wouldn't show up.

The party started as people came bustling in. They would hug Pan or greet her, then put their present on the table before running off somewhere. "Happy Birthday," Pan heard someone whisper in her ear. She saw a shade of blond and she smiled slightly as she turned with her back against the wall.

"Hello Marshall," she greeted.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" he asked before kissing her. As always Pan didn't move much- everyone of their kisses reminded her of someone else. Marshall's hands began creeping up her shirt and she shoved it back down. "Come on Pan, I've been waiting," he whined.

"Wait a bit longer," Pan told him sternly.

"How much longer?"

Pan shrugged. "Until I'm ready."

"Pan!" a voice said and Marshall took a step back as Bra attacked her younger friend.

"I'll go get us something to drink," he said before walking off.

Bra watched the boy go distastefully. "Thats your boyfriend?"

"Marshall," Pan said blankly.

Bra gave her friend a skeptical look. "What happened to Tyler?"

Pan felt her insides clinch up, Tyler was the coverup name she had given him. "It didn't work out," she said as she started to shake.

Bra waisted no time before grabbing Pan's hand and pulling her to the guest room. "Spill!" she said pointing a finger at her friend. "Why have you been acting so strange? Is it because of Tyler? Tell me what's going on Pan, I haven't talked to you in forever."

Pan shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes. "I gave myself to him Bra."

The bluenette looked at her young friend in slight surprise. "You had sex with him?"

Pan nodded as she held her head in her hands and started rocking herself. "I hoped that if I dated Marshall I could forget out him, but I can't! He's everywhere. I can't get him out of my mind."

"Oh Pan," Bra said as she sat on the bed and pulling her distraught friend beside her. "Maybe it was a mistake."

Pan snorted through her tears. "He made it clear he never wanted it to happen again."

"I'm sorry Pan," Bra said not knowing what else to say.

When Pan walked out of the room, Vegeta spotted her and his eyes widened. "I know," Goku said calmly from beside him.

"Are you stupid Kakarrot?" Vegeta hissed. "Our children are killing themselves!"

"They'll talk soon, right?" Goku asked a bit nervously.

"I hope so," Vegeta said. "But they won't be doing much talking once their instincts set in. What the hell were they thinking- mating like that, and now they're avoiding each other like a plague."

"They're probably scared," Goku reasoned.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Kids. Are you mad?"

"That Trunks and Pan mated?" Vegeta nodded his head and Goku contined: "Well, I'm not very happy that it happened when it did, but there's nothing else I can do now. I guess I just have to deal with it."

"Them more so than us," Vegeta said glancing at Pan. "Kakarrot, they'll grow weaker the longer they stay apart."

"Are you saying we should hook our kids up?" Goku asked.

"Unless you want them to die," Vegeta answered honestly.

Goku let out a sigh as he watched Pan open a present. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Later that night once everyone left Pan stumbled into her room ready for a good nights sleep. A slight breeze caught her attention and she drew a confused look at her opened window. She shut it tightly before turning towards her bed. She stopped when she saw a small silver box sitting on her bed with a neat blue ribbon wrapped around it.

Carefully Pan sat on her bed before picking up the small card that underneath it. 'Something to tide you over with until you get the real thing. -T'

Pan looked around her room slowly, he had been in there. He had actually been to her party, but he didn't even tell her hello! A thought crossed her mind to not even open the box, but she immediately felt guilty and opened it up. There in it was a tiny diamond embedded in a frame of that of a star. It was small, and no bigger than her pinky nail, but that's what made it so lovely. Carefully Pan wrapped it around her neck before clipping it in the back and letting the small star fall down to the middle of her chest. He remembered how much she missed them...

Pan felt her eyes water up and she quickly put the box up before wiping her eyes. She missed him so much- she hadn't seen him since that fatefull morning. She longed for his touch and to hear his voice again, but would she ever get the chance to? He was avoiding her, but she she was avoiding him as well. She leaned back on her bed and turned off her lamp light. She looked up at the ceiling as she thought of ways to see him again.

The window opened with ease as Trunks silently made his way in. He walked over to the sleeping girls bed and let out a soft smile when he saw her wearing his necklace. He bent his head down and Pan's eyes opened lightly at feeling someone in the room. "Trunks?" she asked still asleep.

He smiled at her softly. "Happy birthday, Panna," he said before kissing her lips lightly. As quickly as they touched they separated. He watched her go back to sleep; she would never know if it was real or not, but he would know and that would be enough. He tucked her under her covers and moved a piece of hair out of her face before flying out her window and shutting it.

**-Trunks kinda sounds like a creeper, and I guess I'm messed up to think its sweet. *shrugs* anyways... So Trunks and Pan will see each other in the next chapter!**


	13. I Wanna Go

**Thirteen- I Wanna Go**

It was a November day as the Z-Fighters gathered in the dome room of Capsule Corp. All but a few had not arrived yet- the Sons being one. The dome kept the temperature at a nice level making it feel like early fall rather than almost winter. Bra was chatting with Marron and Videl as Goten spared with his brother. Piccolo stood nearby watching the two brothers in amusement while the other older Z-Gang started placing bets on which sibling would win.

There was a zoom and the outside door opened before Trunks walked in. "Hey buddy!" Goten greeted before being kicked in the gut by his brother.

Trunks did a slight face. "I would pay attention if I were you."

"Trunks," Bulma said giving her son a tight hug. "I feel as if I haven't seen you in forever."

"You saw me just last week," Trunks told his mother. Since his little outburst that maybe he deserved to die Bulma hadn't let him go more than a week without coming to see her.

"I know, but for a mother a week is just too long."

Vegeta walked up and gave his son a nod. They had gotten over their little powwow sometime ago, but Vegeta still didn't tell Trunks he knew who his mate was. "Bulma, your food is burning," Vegeta told his mate.

"Oh no!" Bulma said before running off to the grill.

Vegeta looked at his son. "She'll be arriving soon."

"Who?" Trunks asks somewhat confused.

"Your mate."

Trunks froze. "When did you find out?" he whispered.

"As soon as I saw her, and Kakarrot knows too."

Trunks swallowed hard as he grabbed his neck. "Are you telling me I should run?"

"No," Vegeta said. "I'm telling you that you need to go inside and take a few deep breaths. Calm yourself Trunks, and try to control yourself."

"Okay," Trunks said nodding his head. He didn't want to cause a disruption at this type of party. He started walking inside, trying to get as far away as possible from where she would be landing.

Soon enough, five minutes after than the Sons arrived. ChiChi ventured off to go help Bulma as Goku greeted everyone happily. Pan grabbed her father's arm tightly as she looked around tensely. She didn't know how she would react to seeing him there, but she knew she would see him sooner or later.

"Hey Panny, let's go tell Vegeta hi," Goku said as he started walking towards the other Saiyan. "Hey Vegeta!"

"Kakarrot, Pan," Vegeta said nodding towards them slightly.

The two men shared a look and Vegeta nodded. "Panny, did you not bring a jacket?" Goku asked his daughter.

"No, I thought we would be inside."

"There's plenty of jackets inside. Plus, Bra said something about having papers for you about school. They're on the kitchen counter."

"Okay, thanks," Pan said as she started to walk in.

Trunks heard someone enter the kitchen and he opened a resting eye before slowly getting up. He smelled her before he saw her. There she was- right in front of him! Her pants were tight on her as well as her long-sleeved blue sweater. Her hair barely reached past her shoulders now, but it still fit her. She was still perfect.

Pan stopped her movements as she smelled him. Slowly she turned around to see him wearing long-sleeved white shirt and a nice pair of bright jeans. His hair was slightly longer than the last time she had seen him, and his eyes were still blue. They weren't full of life though like they normally were.

"Panna," Trunks purred lightly as he leaned on a nearby counter.

Pan felt her throat go dry. "Trunks," she nodded politely.

"How have you been?"

"Good. Busy with school and such. You?"

"Good," Trunks said. "So I heard you got a boyfriend," he growled lightly. He was starting to feel things he hadn't felt since the night he made love to Pan.

Pan nodded once again. "I do."

"Why?" Trunks demanded as he took a step towards her. "I thought you said those men only wanted one thing!"

"What else am I suppose to do?" Pan asked him bitterly. "I'm trying to get over you- you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me!"

"I never said that!"

"Oh and what does 'I'll control myself next time' mean?"

"Dammit Pan, I thought you were scared and mad at me that's why I said it! I'm having to control myself from ripping your clothes off right now!"

Pan looked at the man with wide eyes full of desire and tears. "What do you want Trunks?" she said only wanting the truth.

"I want..." Trunks said taking another step closer. "Dammit Pan, I want you!" he said grabbing both sides of her face and kissing her hardly.

Pan started to fight back but she instantly stopped as she melted like a popsicle. She had missed him so much and here he was kissing her! He kissed he passionately as his tongue slipped into her mouth and pulled her closet towards him. Pan felt his hardened member and she shivered as she grew warmer too. Pan pushed him lightly so that his back was against the wall leading up to the staircase. Her palms were against his chest as he bended his head down slightly to kiss her.

The two broke apart and it was like electricity between them. They were breathing heavily as they stared into each others eyes. Trunks dropped both of his hands before reaching down and holding one of Pan's tightly. He started walking towards the stairs and she followed him without a word as they walked up them and through hallways. They finally got to a door and Trunks opened it to reveal a bed, dresser, tv, and other common things found in a room. It looked as if it hadn't been used in a while an Pan figured it was Trunks' old one.

Trunks locked the door before turning his gaze towards Pan, she was looking around the room a bit nervously. "Trunks... I don't think I can do this again. I just can't be someone you use to have sex with, you mean too much to me for that."

Trunks looked down at her with a smile. "I'm never letting you go again, Panna. I was a jerk and I was wrong for saying what I did. You don't know how many times a day I have thought about you. I can't go on without you now."

Pan didn't answer as she wrapped an arm around Trunks neck and kissed him. Their touches were hot and needy as Trunks pulled off his shirt. Pan looked at him as she pulled off her own shirt. Trunks placed a hand on her lower back and guided her into him so their warm flesh were touching. He couldn't believe it, he finally had her again. He wasn't going to let her go, not this time. No matter what anyone thought he wasn't letting go of her.

"Trunks," Pan said as she ran the tips of her fingers over his arms and to his chest. "I've missed you," she said looking at him.

"My Panna," he whispered before capturing her lips. He picked her up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down gently. He started kissing down her neck lightly until he got to his mark. He bit her softly and Pan gasped slightly as she held onto him tighter. She followed his lead and bit into his neck as well. A sensation ran through both of them as they felt their bond vibrate with life again.

Trunks unbuttoned Pans pants and she reached down to help herself out of them before she worked on his pants. Soon the only thing standing in-between them was their underwear. Pan broke the biting and looked into Trunks' eyes to see that they were already shinning more brightly than before. He smirked at her and Pan smiled as she stroked a side of his face. She arched her back and rocked her hips to show him what she wanted.

Trunks didn't grouse as he kissed her lips softly. He pulled her panties off before working on his boxers. Pan bit his bottom lip as he entered her. "I forgot how big you were," she whispered out in a pant.

Trunks smirked. "Only for you."

The two made love all into the night and into the early morning. They were happy to finally be with each other again and they were determined to not lose each other again.

"Hey, where's Trunks and Pan?" Goten asked an hour after the two had vanished.

"Uh... They left!" Goku said quickly.

"Where did they go?" asked Gohan.

"How the hell would we know?" said Vegeta, "We're not their keepers."

Goku laughed lightly. If him and Vegeta were suppose to be covering up for Trunks and Pan, they had to think of something! "They said something about catching a movie and catching up."

Bulma huffed. "They're in big trouble when they get back."

**-I hope you guys enjoyed it! I only put in a bit of lemon because I know some don't like it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**


	14. Secrets

**Prisci99: Haha thanks!**

**betty69blue: me too! I'm tired of them being depressed.**

**Ivette: She will! :)**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Karin: Poor Bulma indeed!**

**Becca: It's not that Goku is mad, he just doesn't like the fact that there's nothing he can do that will stop his daughter from having a mate. Pan and Trunks will 'try' to keep it a secret for as long as they can lol. There is some faint Goten/Bra, but unlike the rest of my stories this one as well as me new two (Forbidden and Guardian) will probably be mainly Trunks and Pan with little or none Bra and Goten moments.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Lol! It may take me a while, but I'll always update!**

**shellzuchiha: Yes they are!**

**MRMenaMRM: Haha thanks! I try to be!**

**Kim: Thanks! I thought it would be funny for the dads to do that.**

**emikot316: Hmm... Well there's the chapters where Trunks and Pan have to hide their relationship and then we started into the second part of the story where the other timeline comes into play- so honestly at the moment I'm not sure.**

**Trunksmybaby: Thanks!**

**Nando: Lol Marshall will be dealt with.**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Lol no she's not pregnant now.**

**Vegetable lov3r: Yeah they are!**

**xxcandylover23xx: Thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Fourteen- Secret**

Trunks woke up feeling the best he has ever felt since, well- ever. He felt rested, pleased, relaxed- so many positive emotions. And he knew it was all because of the woman sleeping on his chest. He opened his blue eyes to see her sleeping peacefully on top of him, her hair was messy as it fell to around her shoulder blades and a few strands tickled his side. Her right hand was holding onto his left one tightly and her left hand laid upon his chest by her head. He had to find a to wake her up...

Trunks smirked as he pulled the covers down to expose her bare back. Little bumps rose on her soft skin from the slight chill of the air as he swept her hair to one side of her neck. He ran his fingers over her skin lightly starting from her backbone to her collarbone . He started drawing little designs as she tensed her back up and made sounds of contentment, but she still wasn't waking. Trunks chucked, the move was too innocent to get her up.

Another thought crossed his mind and he smirked. Quickly he flipped them over and his right hand grabbed her thigh to hold her leg up as he pressed against her and started to ravish her. Pan let out a gasp as she woke up feeling an intense thrill. She let out a moan as she captured Trunks' lips greedily and grabbed his hands and making them roam all over her body. Trunks quite enjoyed this frisky side of her.

Sometime later after their lovemaking they laid beside each other breathless. Trunks took deep breaths to calm his breathing as he moved a piece of hair from Pan's face. She looked up at him with wide eyes- afraid of what he would say. Afraid that he would no longer want her. He smiled down at her softly as if knowing what she was thinking. "I'm not letting you go again," he promised as he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly.

Pan was happy- more than happy. A thousand, million more times than happy. They pulled away and she was now smiling as she looked up at him. "In the quiet of the night, Trunks baby tucked in tight. Close your eyes, everything's alright. Like a star you're lovely and bright. So sleep baby boy, sleep all night," she whispered softly.

"I can't believe you remember that," Trunks said in awe.

"It's my favorite," Pan said with a smile. Trunks' door handle started turning before someone busted it open. Pan squeaked as she buried herself into Trunks chest and he froze thankful that his back was to the door and the covers were pulled up again.

Vegeta snickered as he looked at his sons back. "I'm guessing you two had a wild night? Hurry up and get dressed and leave, but come back through the front door. Kakarrot told everyone that you two went to a movie and crashed at Trunks' place so I would hurry since everyone is starting to wake. Oh yeah, first take a shower and wash your scents off each other, because the last thing we need at the moment is for Gohan and Goten to kill Trunks." Vegea started walking out before he stopped, "By the way... If either of you two ever act this stupid again by ignoring each other I'll lock both of you up in the Gravity Room for so long that you'll be sick of each other. You two are mates- deal with it. Kakarrot and I will cover for your secret as long as we can, but you two had best be careful," he said before finally walking out.

Pan was blushing as the tip of her nose touched Trunks chest. "My father and Vegeta knows?" Pan whispered.

"Apparently," Trunks said. "When do you want to tell everyone?"

"When I'm 18," she said looking up at Trunks carefully. "Is that okay?"

"Whatever you would like," Trunks said with a nod. "Waiting would be the best."

"But I don't want our relationship to be put on hold..."

"Of course not," Trunks said with a chuckle as he kissed her nose.

Pan smiled. "So, I'll take a shower first."

"Fine by me," Trunks said with a smirk.

"You just like staring at me," Pan teased.

"Well I'm not going to deny it," Trunks said making Pan laugh.

She sat up as she stretched, and Trunks watched her the whole time. It felt nice to have her back in his presence, he had felt so lonely without her. Pan turned slightly and gave him a quick, surprising kiss before dashing off to the bathroom with a laugh. Trunks just smiled as he laid back on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

The two got cleaned up quickly. Pan used Trunks' jacket to cover her mark and he used his high collar. They jumped out of his window before sneaking around and entering through the front door.

"Look who it is," Bulma said as they came into the kitchen and sat down on the bench. "You two run off just as the party starts and now you want breakfast?"

Trunks looked at his mother with a smile, "yes."

Bulma sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Pan laughed lightly. "Actually Bulma-San, it was my fault. I asked Trunks if he had seen the new horror film, and when he said no I called him a chicken. So to prove his manhood he stole me away to the theater."

"Yeah, but Panna is the one who gets scared," teased Trunks.

"Hey, why didn't you invite me to the theater?" asked Goten.

"You're married," Trunks stated.

Pan pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Neener, neener, I replaced you as Trunks' best friend."

Trunks glanced at Pan out the corner of his eye and smirked as her and Goten started arguing. Secretly he placed his left hand on her upper thigh making her jump slightly before recovering and shouting out insults to to her brother. They were eating normally and it was as if nothing had changed, yet everything had changed for them.

"Trunks," Bulma began.

"Not now Mother," he said cutting her off.

"I think I have a right to meet her!"

"Meet who?" Pan asked confused.

"His mate! Can you believe he got one and didn't tell me?!"

"You'll meet her soon enough," Trunks muttered.

Pan started laughing, quietly at first then louder. "Trunks didn't tell you?" she asked Bulma.

"Tell me what?" the woman asked as Trunks' eyes grew wide.

"His mate is originally from America. She finished her four year college scholar ship and had to go back, but she promised to return soon. That's why Trunks has been in a pouty mood."

Trunks looked at his real mate in awe. She was incredible, absolutely incredible! "She's also really shy," he threw in.

"Oh," Bulma said lightly. "I didn't know... Maybe it's because YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!"

Trunks laid his head on the table as his mother kept fussing over him. "Okay," he finally said. "Next time I have to use the bathroom I'll give you a call."

"Trunks! I'm being serious!"

Trunks raised his head up and smirked at her. "Really Mom, you worry way too much. I'm fine- really."

"Hey guys!" Goku said squeezing in between Trunks and Pan and causing Trunks to remove his hand. "How was the move?" he asked as the man glared at him, but his daughter smiled at him warmly happy that he was on their side.

"Great, but there was one guy who kept ruining it for us," Trunks said trying to give hints.

"Awe that's too bad," Goku said shaking his head.

"I have to go somewhere," Pan spoke up a few minutes later.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked curiously.

Pan just gave a secret smile. "There's something important I have to do." With that she got up and left quickly.

Goten looked at Trunks. "Where did she go?"

"How am I suppose to know?" he told his friend.

"We'll you two are 'best friends' now."

Trunks just laughed. "You're pretty upset about that aren't you? I didn't know I was so loved."

Goten snorted. "Yeah right."

Pan sat on the park bench as she waited for her guest to arrive. "Hey Baby," Marshall said running up to her. He went to give her a her a kiss, but Pan stopped him before he did. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Marshall, I'm breaking up with you," Pan told him simply.

He stared at her for a few seconds as he he blinked his eyes. "What?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Why?" Marshall whispered.

"We're not working-"

"What do you mean? We were just fine!"

"No, we weren't."

"You never liked me the way I liked you did you?" he asked as he looked at the ground.

"No," Pan said softly. "I wasn't over someone, and now we've worked out our argument and back together. I'm sorry for stringing you along like I did."

Marshall looked up at Pan and smiled softly. "I hope you find happiness Pan. You really are a special girl."

"Thanks, Marshall. You'll find someone someday."

"You think?"

"I know," she told him with a wink.

After Marshall left she sat on the swings and started swinging as she waited for her next guest to arrive. It was shortly after when he sat down in the swing next to her and watched her with amusement. "What did you have to run off and do so quickly?" asked Trunks.

Pan smiled as she turned to look at him. "I broke up with Marshall."

Trunks grabbed her swing chain and made her come to a sudden stop as a smirk lit up his face. "Good, because I don't like to share," he said pulling her closer.

Pan shivered lightly. "How did you escape breakfast?"

"When you texted me I told everyone I had to run in a settle an argument."

"We'll have to be careful," Pan whispered.

"Careful is my middle name."

"Actually it's Vegeta," she said with a smirk. Trunks rolled his eyes before kissing her. Pan pulled away quickly, "someone could see us!"

Trunks looked around. "I don't see anyone. Plus you guys are fixing to be heading home and I won't see you for however long."

"Awe," Pan said playing along. "When will we meet again?"

"On the weekends?" Trunks suggested.

"I can't go through the whole week without seeing you."

"Awe," Trunks said doing what she was doing earlier.

Pan bit her bottom lip. "I guess I could sneak out a few times at night."

Trunks whistled. "My Panna is a bad girl."

Pan blushed lightly, "shut up. It's that or nothing."

"Hey I wasn't complaining," he checked his watch as he stood up slightly. "I should be heading back, and then you can come."

"Wait," Pan said grabbing his arm. She looked around quickly before looking back at him. "I want a kiss first."

A crooked smile grew on Trunks face as he grabbed both of the chains on Pan's swing and lifted her up to kiss her. Pan smiled as she watched Trunks go- he was really hers. And they were really going to hide their relationship from everyone- but their fathers that is. They would have to be careful or they would be caught in no time.

**Now here comes the fun of making Trunks and Pan sneaky! Any ideas? You guys know I love hearing them!**


	15. Fuzz Ball

**Karin: Haha it's okay. I got a few ideas floating around.**

**Ivette: Haha! Everyone will find out sooner or later.**

**shellzuchiha: Thanks!**

**betty69blue: Awe thanks! I'm glad to hear it! :D**

**Prisci99: Heh, I think so too!**

**DBZGabster: Awe! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Becca: They're secret will be revealed before the other timeline arrives!**

**emikot316: HAHA! I'm surprised someone knew it!**

**Trunksmybaby: Haha thanks! There is lemon in this chappie! *wiggles eyebrows***

**Kim: Heh, I'm not sure of how long they'll keep it up either! :p**

**Guest: Maybe... Later on.**

**Super Pan-Chan: I like them being sneaky too!**

**Mystery: I do like me some jealous Trunks...**

**PnutButtr: I like the way you think! ;)**

**Vegetable lov3r: I thought it would be comical to make him jealous!**

**Saiyan Chik: Oh no! Don't worry! I will never give up or stop updating a story... Unless I die. Lol**

**Dbzlover500: Thanks! :D**

**Tas: Thanks!**

**Treasure: You got that right!**

**A fan: Thankies!**

**Da Kurlzz: That would have been nice... Lmao!**

**Nando: That's a good idea!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z! ONLY THE PLOTS, CHARACTERS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**A big thank you to my Beta reader, who is awesome! Don't know what I would do without her! **

**Fifteen- Fuzz Ball**

Bra Briefs- now Son, was not stupid. True, she tended to have her head in the clouds frequently, and she seemed to know fashion and shopping more than anything else... But she was not dumb. Neither was Marron Chestnut, who most assumed was missing a few brain cells because of her hair color. Both of them knew that something was definitely up with their young friend, Pan Son. The younger girl had agreed to go shopping with the older two without even being bribed!

Pan was unusually happy as she looked at all the clothes and hummed to herself. She had a certain glow about herself that people only got when they've just fallen in love. She checked her phone constantly and was always smiling at the texts. Yes, Pan Son was definitely hiding something.

"So Pan, I guess you and Marshall are doing fine?" Bra asked curiously.

"Who…?" Pan asked, not paying attention. As soon as she said it she clamped her mouth shut.

"Something you want to tell us?" Marron raised a blonde eyebrow.

"No," Pan replied calmly.

"You're not even going out with Marshall anymore, are you?" Bra walked toward her slowly, causing Pan to back up.

Pan laughed nervously. "Things weren't working."

"Who are you dating now?" Marron asked.

"No one," Pan lied.

"We can tell you're lying Pan-Chan," Bra said coolly. In a blink of an eye she grabbed Pan's phone out of her pocket. "Tell us or we'll go through your texts."

Pan's eyes widened. "No! I'm going out with Tyler," she snatched her phone back, holding it tightly. "Happy now…?"

"But I thought you two-"

Pan sighed. "We worked it out."

"When will we meet this mystery man?" Marron asked. "He's the same one you asked advice about, right?"

"Yes, and you can all meet him when I'm 18."

"Why 18?" Bra questioned.

Pan laughed nervously. "Because I'll be legal..."

"Wait! How old is Tyler?"

"A few years older than me..."

"Pan," Marron warned.

"24..."

"You're dating someone the same age as your brother and Trunks?!" Bra asked surprised.

"Yeah..." _he is Trunks_, Pan thought.

"You go, girl!" Marron exclaimed hugging her friend.

Bra was still in shock. "And you had sex with him?!"

Pan felt her cheeks warm up. "You didn't tell me that!" Marron exclaimed. "Little Pan-Chan lost her v-card?!"

"Will you two shut up?!" Pan hissed.

"Sorry," Bra apologised. "I'm just in shock!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marron demanded.

"I didn't know until a few months ago," Bra told her.

Marron looked at Pan and smirked. "Have you two done it since you've been back together?"

"I'm out of here!" Pan shook her head as she dashed out of the store.

"Awe…Pan-Chan!" The two older girls laughed as they followed her.

"I don't know you two," Pan kept walking, ignoring them.

"Okay, Pan," Bra said as her and Marron each looped arms with one of Pan's. "You promise we'll meet him once you turn 18?"

"I promise," Pan assured them.

* * *

Pan sat on her bed and looked around her room, sighing drearily. She had returned from shopping with her two crazy friends an hour ago, and since then she hadn't done much of anything. Her eyes landed on her cat's bed and she giggled softly as she saw Rucife ignoring a pest. Pan jumped off her bed and slipped on her shoes and jacket before picking up the small fuzz-ball.

"Momma, I'm going over to Trunks' apartment, is that okay?" she asked as she walked down the stairs.

ChiChi smiled when she saw what was in Pan's hands. "Are you giving him to Trunks?"

Pan nodded. "I'm going to make Trunks take him, plus Giru and Rucife get along so well," she added with a smile.

ChiChi laughed lightly. "Tell Trunks I said hello."

"I will," Pan promised before dashing out the door.

* * *

The window glided open easily as Pan flew in. She landed on the carpet with a light thud and shut the window again before she slipped her shoes and jacket off, curling her toes into the soft carpet. She turned her head, a giant grin crossed her face when she saw Trunks asleep on his couch. He had texted her some time ago saying he was being lazy, and he wasn't lying. No wonder he didn't text her back.

Stealthily, she walked over to her snoozing mate and stood beside the couch. His hands were intertwined as he rested his head in them. His breathing slow and peaceful, Pan almost hated the thought of waking him up... almost.

Carefully, Pan climbed on top of him, straddling him at the waist. Trunks tiredly opened his eyes to see something that was dark-grey, with blue eyes, and a fuzzy coat straight in his face. He leaned his head back quickly as his eyes widened, that's when he heard Pan's laugh. She lifted the kitten's neck to her cheek and cuddled it.

"Cute, huh?" she asked her waking mate.

"Where did you get a kitten?" Trunks questioned, his voice still heavy with sleep. He removed his hands from behind his head and started shaking them to wake them up.

"Rucife," Pan smiled brightly. "She had kittens, and this is her last one. Don't you want him?" she held the kitten out towards Trunks again.

"I have a feeling that you'll make me take him."

Pan smiled. "You know me so well!"

"What's his name- wait, are you sure this one is a male?"

Pan let out a sigh. "Yes, I checked him, it is indeed a male."

Trunks laughed lightly as he scratched the kitten between the ears. "He sure is a fluff-ball; what's his name?"

"He doesn't have one. So I guess you can name him."

"All I can think of are names related to fluff or fuzz," Trunks smiled crookedly as the kitten walked around the couch.

"You'll think of something I suppose," Pan leaned against his chest. "Have a good nap?"

"Mhm," Trunks smiled.

"Your sister and Marron almost caught us earlier. They stole my phone and I told them about 'Tyler'."

Trunks laughed lightly. He knew all about his other identity. It was Pan's cover up; just like his was that he had a mate who was overseas. "What did they say?"

"Well... I told them the age difference. Bra was a bit shocked, but Marron seemed... proud? Then they kept asking stupid questions."

"Like what?" Trunks asked suspiciously. Knowing his sister and Marron, it had to be good.

"Just questions," Pan muttered as she looked at a spot on the couch, a light shade of pink forming on her cheeks.

"Ah, come on Panna. Tell me," he whispered as his hand started caressing her back.

"After I told them the age difference, Bra asked if I really had sex with you. Then Marron asked if we've done it again since we've been back together. There happy?"

"Well, did you tell them yes?" he asked smirking.

"No, I walked away."

"You're cute when embarrassed," Trunks stroked her warm cheek lovingly. "But there's really nothing to be ashamed about, not around me."

Pan smiled as she fumbled with the collar of his shirt. "I know, maybe next time I should give them blunt answers."

"That would be entertaining to see."

Pan grabbed the wandering kitten, putting him on the floor. She patted his head lightly, "go explore your new domain."

"You're really expecting me to keep him, aren't you?" Trunks asked as she straightened herself on him. She held herself up by resting her forearms on his chest, his hands resting on her hips.

"Of course I do," Pan chirped. "So, what do you want to do?"

"What time do you have to be home?" Trunks asked.

"It's Saturday, so I really don't have a curfew. My mom didn't give me one when I left..."

Trunks smirked, "fantastic."

Pan nodded. "So, what to do... what to do..." she tapped a finger on her chin.

"You can do me," Trunks teased with a cheeky grin. "Kiss me."

"Now, why would I want to kiss you?" Pan teased right back.

"Who wouldn't want to kiss me? I am one sexy beast."

Pan exploded with laughter as she buried her head in his shirt. When she finally calmed down Trunks was running one of his hands up and down her side and the other up and down her thigh. "You're right, Trunks," she lifted her head up to see his blue irises. "Who wouldn't want to kiss you?"

**(If you don't like lemon... just skip this part until it's safe ;p)**

She kissed him tenderly, enjoying the feel of his soft lips on hers. Trunks' tongue coasted across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to meet it. Gingerly, she caught his tongue between her teeth and sucked on it sweetly. Trunks nipped at her bottom lip before sucking on it softly as they pulled apart.

Pan smiled down at him. Lowering her head again, making her way to his neck where she sucked on many sensitive areas. Trunks was making sounds of contentment as she grabbed his shirt and slowly started unbuttoning it. She kissed her way down his muscular chest and down his six pack to his happy trail. He was going to have hickeys all over his neck and shoulders, but he found himself not caring.

Soon the sound of his pants unzipping was heard and then the button. She slid them off with ease, focusing her attention on his erection. Gliding her fingers between his boxers and flesh, she lifted them up and over so his member was showing. Trunks opened his eyes and looked at her intently, wondering what she would do. Pan met his gaze and smiled smugly as she lowered her head, licking around his tip.

Trunks growled as he felt his need swelling up with pleasure. She gave it feather light kisses before taking the whole thing inside of her mouth. Trunks groaned as he grabbed a handful of Pan's hair, pushing her down further. He could feel her cheeks tightening around his shaft, the pleasure was immense. Slowly, Pan started bobbing her head up and down as she grazed her teeth over his sensitive skin.

"Faster," Trunks moaned and she did so. She was amazing for her first time and he could feel himself fixing to explode. "Panna," he growled hoarsely.

With one last motion he found his release and his grip on Pan's hair loosened. Pan moved to sit up and as she did she licked the remaining semen off his tip. Trunks watched to see what she would do; smirking when he saw her take a big swallow like it was nothing while winking at him. He couldn't have been prouder.

He sat up and grabbed the nape of her neck as he kissed her passionately. She was perfect- all of her. Adjusting, Trunks moved his legs and sat up on his knees before laying Pan down in the opposite direction he had been in. Pan worked off the rest of his shirt and tugged his boxers all the way down. Trunks grabbed her shirt frantically before throwing it off and going to her pants, yanking them off as well. Pan shivered as he growled inside of her mouth, wrapping both of his hands on the thin sides of her panties and ripping them. He adjusted himself quickly before sliding into her with a satisfied groan.

Pan moaned with pleasure as she felt him kissing her neck lightly as well. After adjusting to his size, she started rocking her hips into his as he thrust in and out of her. It was slow at first, since he was taking his time. He kept it at a steady pace as he planted light kisses on her neck and breasts. When their climaxes started to build they moved at a faster pace, crashing their hips together, clinging tightly onto each other. Pan's walls contracted around Trunks' erection as she screamed his name out in pleasure. With two more thrusts from him, he released again and fell onto her chest lightly. They laid there, panting and sticky as they clung to each other.

**(It's pretty much safe now... )**

Pan pushed back some of Trunks' hair that was wet from perspiring and kissed the top of his head. With a laugh she wrapped an arm around his muscular back. "I can't believe we just had sex on your couch..."

Trunks laughed lightly. "There are weirder places we can try."

"Mm, I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right," Trunks propped his chin up on her lower chest. He kissed the spot between her breasts and smiled. "You're amazing."

Pan smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind his ears. "Trunks, I love you..."

Trunks' eyes widened as he looked at Pan. Did she really love him? And did he love her? Was that love, the strange sensation that always came over him when she was around? That warm feeling he got when thinking about her? It was love, wasn't it?

"I love you too," he said knowing it was true. "We've been stupid," he stated after a few minutes. Pan's eyes widened in fear of what he would say; would he tell her that they had to stop seeing each other? _Please Dende, no..._ "Don't worry," Trunks gave one of her breasts butterfly kisses when he sensed her worry. "I wasn't talking about us; I was talking about our Ki. We always have it lowered, but when we have sex it unconsciously rises. It's almost as if we're sparring, and that's probably what everyone believes we were doing. That would explain why your brothers haven't busted through my door and killed me yet."

"But at the party..."

"Our fathers were masking ours for us," Trunks turned to look at Pan and smiled. "My father kind of chewed me out," he laughed. "He said we needed to be more careful."

"So what are we going to do?" Pan asked worriedly.

Trunks sat up and stretched lightly. "I have something for us."

He quickly put on his boxers as did Pan with her panties. She grabbed his shirt to cover her breasts, but she didn't bother buttoning up since it was just them. Trunks led them to his room where he searched for something on his dresser. "Give me your hand," he said holding out one of his own. Confused, Pan reached out her right hand and placed it inside of his. He picked something off his dresser before placing a ring on Pan's middle finger that had a dark stone in the centre. As she looked at it with wonder, he put on a necklace that had the dark stone like a small square on it.

"What are-?"

"Ki protectors," Trunks smirked. "The dark stone isn't what it seems; it's a device that will mask our Ki's. I should have thought about it sooner... But I kind of got distracted," he teased as he looked her way.

"I believe you were the one who said 'kiss me'," Pan replied as his face grew closer.

"I guess I was, want to try our Ki protectors?"

"I like the sound of that," Pan smiled as she stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed him.

Trunks' strong arms immediately wrapped around her as he brought her against him. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and moved his hand up her side under his shirt.

"Giru-Giru! Giru-Giru!" the robot flew into Trunks bedroom.

The two Saiyans broke apart and stared at the robot, T20O6, also known as Giru. Just where had he been all afternoon and why was he making an appearance now?

Giru floated in mid-air as he looked back at the two. "Trunks and Pan like each other, yes?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Trunks confirmed as he wrapped both of his arms around Pan's lower waist. "We like each other a lot," he added as Pan rested her head on his chest. "But you can't tell anyone, Giru. It has to be kept a secret, okay?"

"Secret…! Yes!" Giru replied excitedly.

Pan looked up at Trunks. "Do you think he'll keep it?"

"I hope so," Trunks whispered as Giru started walking on his bed. The former hissed in pain as he lifted his left leg up to see the kitten trying to climb up it.

Pan laughed as she picked the kitten up. "We need to get some supplies for him, after we clean ourselves."

* * *

"I don't know what to get, I've never had to take care of an animal before. All I've had to take care of is Giru, and he can pretty much fend for himself." Trunks said an hour later as they walked around at the nearest pet store.

"Here," Pan gave him the cart to push. "I'll do the shopping and you push. Let's see... He'll need to have food, treats, bedding, a litter box, toys..." she trailed off as she placed items in the cart with one hand. Her other hand was too busy holding the kitten who she just had to bring along. Some people gave Pan jealous glares at seeing her with Trunks, but she ignored them.

Trunks ignored them as well as he followed his mate aisle after aisle. It seemed the kitten needed more things than he did.

"Oh my Dende!" Pan cooed as she ran over to a section.

"What is it?" Trunks inquired.

"Doesn't he look cute?" Pan asked as she turned around and held the kitten up in her hands.

Trunks sighed dully when he saw the big, blue bow on the kittens head. He took it off quickly, turned Pan around, and led her out of the aisle. "He's a male kitten; we can't be dressing him up as a female kitten."

"Awe," Pan laughed. "He looked adorable!"

"Yes, yes," Trunks nodded. "Do we have everything?"

"Well... He does need a name."

"Any suggestions…?"

"Loki?" Pan scratched his ears lightly.

Trunks smiled lightly. "You think he'll be a trouble maker?"

Pan laughed. "Didn't he try to climb up your leg?"

"Ah yes," Trunks moved his fingers in Loki's face as the kitten tried to bite them.

* * *

"Is Loki staying with Trunks?" Giru asked as he sat on the floor with Trunks and Pan who were playing with the kitten.

"Yep," the lavender-haired man smiled. "What do you think, Giru?"

"Is Loki Trunks and Pan's baby?"

"Sure why not," Trunks laughed.

"Will you have more babies?"

"Probably in the future, right Panna? Panna?" he asked at seeing his mate growing pale.

"Have you been using protection?"

"No, I thought you were on the pill," he replied confused.

Pan shook her head with wide eyes.

"Oh no..." Trunks whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Pan asked frantically.

"Hey, there's nothing to get freaked out by. We can start using protection. I can get some condoms, it's no big deal."

Pan shook her head again. "I'll get the pill..."

"Do you think you could be- you know?"

"I don't know," Pan whispered.

"It's okay," Trunks wrapped an arm firmly around her shoulders. "If you are then... We'll find a way to work through it."

Pan nodded as tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't be, I'll be right here beside you. If you are pregnant, we'll go through it together," he wiped a few of her tears away. Pan sniffed as she buried her head into his chest even more, she didn't want to think about what would happen if she was pregnant.

* * *

"Momma…?" Pan asked quietly as she helped her mother with the dishes the next morning.

"Yes?" ChiChi asked cheerfully; happy that everything was like it should be.

Pan sighed deeply as she prepared herself on what to say. Her father and brothers were out in the woods, so she didn't have to worry about them being nosy. "I- I would like to start taking birth control," Pan said quickly.

ChiChi froze, her arms elbow deep in dishwater. She looked in front of her with wide, disbelieving eyes. Did she just hear her daughter correctly? "What?" she finally asked.

"Um... Birth control..." Pan stated nervously. "It's um- to be safe?"

"Oh my Dende… Pan! Are you sleeping around with other guys now that you and Marshall broke up?" ChiChi cried hysterically.

"No!" Pan answered quickly as she got a sick feeling in her stomach. How could her mother think that? "It's just that I'm a teenager and I'm curious about these things. If something were to happen, I would rather not have to worry about being pregnant, than ending up having a kid before I'm ready."

ChiChi sighed as she took her hands out of the dishwater and dried them. "Give me some time to think about it."

Pan nodded before making her way up to her room.

* * *

She grabbed her phone as she sat on her window sill, and dialled a number as she tried to not cry.

"Morning love," Trunks answered on the second ring.

"I asked my mom," Pan whispered, her voice wavering.

"Panna, what happened?" he asked worriedly as he stood up from his chair at work.

"She asked if I was sleeping around," Pan croaked as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm on my way-"

"No," Pan retorted quickly. "You coming over will just draw suspicion."

"Panna, you're upset," he said as a knock was heard on Pan's door.

"That's her. I'll call you later, I love you."

"Text me also, I love you too."

Pan wiped her eyes as she walked to her door. When she opened it, she was wrapped up in a big hug from her mother.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings," ChiChi whispered. "I don't think that of you Pan, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. As mother I constantly worry about you and the boys- even though they're grown and married. And I guess it's time I realize that you're growing up too. I'm proud of you for thinking ahead instead of too late. We'll go and get you some birth control."

"Thank you, Momma." Pan felt a whole lot better now.

* * *

"Pan Gabriella Son, you are so lucky that I love you!" Bra scowled as she paced in front of the young woman. It was a week till Christmas and she couldn't believe what her young friend had dragged her into.

Marron clicked her tongue a few times from her spot beside Pan on the bed. "Just what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Pan said simply. "It was before I got birth control."

Bra sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Pan, do you think it's positive?"

"No," the girl answered calmly. "I haven't been sick or felt any of the symptoms."

"Just because you're not feeling them doesn't mean you're not pregnant," Marron told her.

"Well I know... I'm just saying that I feel like it's a no."

"And what if it's a yes?" Bra asked, "have you or Tyler even thought this through?!"

"Yes," Pan answered firmly. She didn't understand why Bra was getting so worked up about it. "What's wrong Bra?"

"Nothing," the woman replied quickly as she started to pace again. "I can't believe how stupid you two were!"

"Bra-" Marron started.

"It's not like you or Goten never forgot to use protection!" Pan nearly shouted. "I already know it was stupid, okay? I don't need you reminding me every two seconds."

Bra sighed as she stopped pacing. "I'm sorry, Pan."

"What's wrong, Bra?" Pan asked as she walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Goten and I are trying for a baby... And all I keep thinking about is if you end up pregnant before me it wouldn't be fair..."

"Bra," Pan gave her friend a hug and smiled brightly. "You'll end up pregnant before me. You'll see, who knows- with how crabby you've been you might already be!"

Bra laughed lightly, "yeah maybe."

"No, I told Craig I hated those designs weeks ago! Throw them away!" Trunks huffed angrily as he talked on his phone, walking through his kitchen and living room. "The designs need to be smoother-" suddenly Pan ran through his door and shut it quickly before jumping in his arms and kissing him hard on the lips.

"Um, Mr. Briefs?" came a male voice from the phone.

"Mr. Briefs is currently busy in a private meeting. He'll call you back when he can," Pan said sweetly before hanging up the phone.

"You gonna tell me why you're so happy?" Trunks raised an eyebrow curiously.

"It's a negative!"

"What is?"

"My pregnancy test…! It's a negative! I'm not pregnant!"

"You're not pregnant?!" Trunks asked with a growing smile.

"No!"

"Thank Dende!" Trunks shouted before capturing her lips, running them to his bedroom.

**-I hope you guys liked it! **


	16. Something More?

**Becca: The other timeline will show up in around 12 chapters or so...**

**Kim: I'm giving her one! I promise! :D**

**Disappointed: I am truly sorry that I did not respond back to your review. Sometimes when I'm checking my email so I can reply back to everyone, I accidentally skip a person or two. Again I am sorry, it was not on purpose.**

**emikot316: Hehe I can only imagine the trouble!**

**Prisci99: You bad girl!**

**Ivette: I'm telling you... They're like freaking rabbits.**

**PnutButtr: They are now! :)**

**shellsuchiha: Haha her middle name was Gabriella in my first story... I just kinda stuck with it. :p**

**Mystery: I will get you, your jealous Trunks- I promise!**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Trust me, there is a very good reason as to why she isn't.**

**Trunksmybaby: That's about right!**

**Vegetable lov3r: To do Trunks is on my bucket list! *leans over and whispers* but Pan will never let my close to him.**

**xxcandylover23xx: Here you go!**

**Teelee123: Thanks! :D**

**Super Pan-Chan: It will probably be around 9-10 chapters before everyone finds out.**

**ynallesh: Awe thanks!**

**Saiyan Chik: That would be awesome!**

**Nando: That is a good idea! ;)**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thanks!**

**Check out this forum: Capsule Corp Creative Writers **

**Seriously, if I owned anything chances are I wouldn't be here. **

* * *

**Thank you, Kimi! Look you get your own little section! You're the best! Love ya!**

* * *

**Sixteen- Something More...?**

Trunks stood in the kitchen observing as his grandmother rushed about the room. Even though she had gotten older in age, she hadn't missed a beat when it came to cooking. Her meals were truly mouth-watering. She looked around at all the food before dashing to the next room, to get something ready. He would never understand why his mother or his grandmother got so hyped up over stupid Christmas parties...He only wanted one thing.

"Watcha doing in here all alone…?" A soft voice asked, as two arms wrapped around him from behind.

Trunks laughed lightly as he grabbed one of the hands and kissed her small knuckles. "I'm not alone when you're here with me."

She sighed lightly, resting her head on his back. "It's going to be a drag not being able to dance with you tonight."

"Who said that we couldn't dance?" he asked as he moved her around to face him. "We'll dance the whole night away."

Pan smiled softly. "You know what I mean Trunks."

"Yeah," Trunks sighed. "So hurry up and kiss me before someone comes in!" He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer towards him.

"You're grandma could walk in on us!" Pan whispered.

"So, she's as ditzy as they come."

"Trunks!" Pan hit his arm lightly.

"Oh Pan!" Bunny cooed as she bounced back into the room. "How nice to see you!"

"You too…" Pan greeted with a smile. She sent Trunks a warning look before freeing herself and walking over towards the older woman. "What have you been cooking?"

"A bit of everything," she replied while scanning the counter. "How strange... I thought I made some cookies."

"What kind?" Pan asked, already knowing who ate them.

"Peanut butter."

"I bet your grandson over there ate them," Pan turned around to look at Trunks.

"Only a few," he smirked.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Come on, we need to head out to where everyone is at."

"Do I have to?" Trunks whined.

"Afraid so," Pan chirped as she grabbed one of his hands. "Talk to you later, Bunny!"

"You kids have fun!"

**xXxXxXx**

"There he is," Goten smirked as Trunks and Pan entered the 'ballroom' of Capsule Corp.

"I told you that I knew where he was," Pan said smugly.

"Oh! Look you two!" Gohan pointed above Trunks and Pan.

The two Saiyans looked up and froze at seeing the mistletoe.

"You have to kiss!" Gohan grinned.

Pan was thinking of excuses to not kiss Trunks, even though that was the only thing she wanted to do at the moment. Before she could utter a word Trunks tilted her chin up and kissed her lips lightly. His lips didn't linger, but Pan could still feel the desire in them. Her brothers, along with their fathers' and Bra all looked at them in slight shock. They weren't expecting them to kiss.

"You two actually kissed," Bra said.

"It's just a kiss," Pan tried her hardest not to blush.

"Yeah, but you two kissed like it was no problem...Is there something you want to tell us?" Goten asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Yes," Trunks said seriously. "I've been sleeping with your sister, and I've marked her as my mate."

Goku and Vegeta stood on guard waiting for the two Son brothers to pounce on Trunks. Pan stood frozen as the color drained from her naturally pale complexion...How could Trunks be so stupid?!

Gohan and Goten erupted with laughter as they held their stomachs, tears streaming down their faces. "That was a good one buddy!" Goten finally managed.

"What's so funny?!" Pan snapped.

"Huh?" Gohan asked sobering up quickly, his sister was not happy.

"It's funny!" Goten tried to explain. "Someone like you, with someone like Trunks-"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Pan screeched, not waiting for them to answer. "You boys can be so unbelievably stupid at times!" Pan shoved both her brothers in the chest as she walked passed them.

"I'm so confused!" Goten frowned, looking at Trunks.

The lavender-haired man didn't know what was going on either, but he wasn't about to admit that. He just clicked his tongue a few times before walking after Pan.

**xXxXxXx**

"What did we do?" Goten asked his brother.

"Don't ask me, I'm too drunk to know," Gohan shrugged as he looked for another glass.

"Bra?" Goten asked.

"The best explanation I can come up with is that you two were saying Pan could never get Trunks if she wanted to, that she's not good enough for him, or something. Gee, I don't know. It's never happened to me."

"But Trunks has a mate, and Pan has a boyfriend..."

"Doesn't matter," Bra said simply. "We girls are weird like this Goten; I thought you knew that by now."

"Trust me," Gohan wrapped an arm around his little brother's neck. "I'm still learning!"

"How much have you had to drink?" Goten asked.

Gohan tried to think about it before shrugging. "Doesn't matter, I feel lively!"

"Videl is going to murder you," Bra said shaking her head.

**xXxXxXx**

"That went well," Trunks walked behind Pan with his hands in his pockets. His mate looked back and sent him a light glare. "What? I told them the truth; it's not my fault if they didn't believe it!"

Pan huffed. "It's just- it will be harder to tell them the truth when I turn eighteen."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes, Panna. Stop worrying so much."

Pan nodded, "You're right."

"Now, would you like to dance with me?" he asked holding his right hand out towards her.

Pan looked at him with a smile. "I thought you didn't like these kinds of things."

"I don't, but I'll put up with it for you."

Pan took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. To everyone they just seemed like two friends, laughing and joking with each other, but Trunks and Pan knew what it really was.

**xXxXxXx**

After dealing with the party for hours Pan tugged on Trunks' necklace making him look down at her. "Do you think it would be rude to leave the party early?"

Trunks smirked. "No, not at all."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's start making excuses!"

* * *

**I hope everyone likes Trunks and Pan sneaking around because that's what they'll be doing for the chapters to come. I promise to not keep you guys waiting too long! **


	17. Dreams

**Seventeen- Dreams**

Pan's teeth chattered as she sat on Capsule Corps roof. The New Year was about to begin, but she wasn't inside with her friends and family. No, she was on the roof in the freezing cold weather! Call her crazy... And maybe she was... But she just needed somewhere to think peacefully.

"There you are," a low voice said, making her shiver and _not_ because of the weather. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders. "I was wondering where you ran off to," he purred into her ear. "What are you doing outside?"

"Thinking," Pan whispered.

He buried his nose in her hair, behind her ear. "What has my Panna so troubled?"

"Nightmares..."

"Same one?"

Pan shook her head. "I'm being chased now, by what, I don't know. I think... I think it's a woman; it seems like a woman anyways. She wants me... I don't know. It's all so confusing, and strange."

Trunks sighed. "I wish I could help, Panna."

"You can," She smiled. "You help by staying with me," she laid her head on his shoulder.

It was quiet for a few seconds as Trunks rubbed Pan's arm lightly. "I would love to hold you all night, but it's getting late. We should probably head back inside."

"You're right," Pan sighed.

Trunks stood up first before helping her up.

**xXxXxXx**

They entered the huge building, seeing their families and the Z-Fighters being goofy. A light smile graced Pan's face. Even if her nightmares were horrible, she still had her family and friends. After all...Those nightmares were just dreams...

"Hey!" Bra exclaimed, slinging an arm around her younger friends' shoulders. "I was wondering where you went."

Pan smiled. "I didn't go anywhere."

"Hey everybody, listen up!" Goten said loudly. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"I knew it!" Pan hugged her friend tightly.

Bra laughed as Marron scurried over and joined the hug. Soon ChiChi and Bulma squeezed in. Trunks took a step back, he knew how crazy girls got, and he didn't want any part of it!

"Guys! It's almost the New Year!" Marron shouted as they glanced at the countdown.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone cheered.

Marron leaned over and kissed Pan's cheek in a friendly manner. "You can be my first New Year kiss!"

Pan laughed as she kissed her friends cheek back. "Thanks Marron!" Her coal eyes searched the room until she saw a pair of stormy blue orbs looking at her. A secret smile spread across her face as he gave her a soft smirk. She couldn't wait to kiss him in public

* * *

**1. I know the chapter is short, and I apologize for that. The next few chapters will be longer- I know how you guys love long chapters. **

**2. Please go check out my poll if you haven't already. Last time I checked, it was tied! **

**3. I have been asked frequently if I have any social networks (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram... Ect) I do have a Instagram (KaitAstrophe95) feel free to follow me if you like. I'll follow back.**


	18. Love Bug

**Ryan: Me too!**

**TeeLee123: I wanted to surprise everyone!**

**Prisci99: They will eventually!**

**Sailor Saiyan007: There is a really good reason why Pan isn't pregnant! You'll see why soon!**

**Becca: The nightmares do deal with the other time, and they'll be explained when they show up.**

**Trunksmybaby: Thanks!**

**Saiyan Chik: Haha... Maybe!**

**Mystery: Here you go!**

**Vegetable lov3r: It was fun writing a drunken Gohan!**

**Tiffany7898: I'll have to find you!**

**Ivette: You'll see!**

**Kim: I'm hoping to surprise everyone!**

**PnutButtr: Yeah she does :(**

**StickFigure01: I think they're cute too!**

**Disappointed: No problem! And thanks!**

**DragonDiaries: Awe! Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

**shellsuchiha: I think he'd be a lot like Goku!**

**-I OWN NOTHING! :D**

* * *

**Thank you, Kimi! Still enjoying Trunks-Kun?**

* * *

**Eighteen- Love Bug**

Pan walked down the stairs humming happily. She smiled when she saw her parents sitting on the couch together. She didn't notice her brother until he turned around to look at her.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Goten asked.

"What do you mean?" Pan queried. "I'm going out."

"What?" He asked as if he were confused.

"It's Valentine's Day, I'm going out." Well... Not really, she and Trunks weren't going to leave his apartment.

"With who?"

"None of your business."

"You're my little sister, it is my business."

"Shouldn't you be getting home to your wife?"

"I will in a second, but first tell me who you're going out with."

"No," Pan crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Yes," Goten countered sternly.

"Back off Goten, you're not my boss." Pan started to grow angry; she knew Goten cared about her, but it infuriated her when he tried to act like her parent!

"I made cookies!" ChiChi said, and walked in between her two arguing children. "Come and get some!"

Goten's stomach grumbled. "We'll finish this later."

Pan huffed as he walked into the kitchen. Why couldn't he just let her be? All Trunks and her wanted to do was spend time together, was that so wrong?

"You had best go before he comes back," Goku suggested, kissing his daughters forehead. "And say hello to you-know-who."

Pan cracked a smile. "Thanks Papa!" she gave him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek before dashing off.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks' apartment was quiet when Pan entered. She was quick to take off her jacket and shoes as she continued walking. Loki attacked her feet; she laughed and picked him up. She gave him a quick kiss and scratched his ears before sitting him on the couch. In the kitchen is where she found her mate.

"Yes, I know how much I ordered!" he told the person on the phone.

Pan smiled as she walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He kissed her temple, and wrapped an arm around her tightly. "Yeah, okay. Just don't be late."

"What did you order?"

"Chinese."

"Oh, sounds good."

"Not as good as you look."

"I'll let you taste me later."

"Sounds promising, I'll hold you to that."

"My dad says hello," she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Papa called you, you-know-who. For a second there I thought I was going out with Lord Voldemort."

"Panna, you can't say his name!"

"Oops!" the girl laughed.

"Plus, I am way hotter than Lord Voldemort."

"I thought you weren't supposed to say his name!" Pan teased.

"Crap," Trunks replied, dully.

**xXxXxXx**

The food soon arrived, Trunks and Pan sat on his couch as they ate. Loki wandered around aimlessly, and Giru floated by every now and again.

Trunks read his fortune cookie, - "Marriage gives you an opportunity to annoy that one special person for the rest of your life."

"And you'll live up to it, won't you?" Pan asked.

"Sure will! What about you, Panna? What's your fortune?"

"An alien will be appearing to you shortly!" she held her fortune up so he could see.

"If they only knew, eh?" he responded with a crooked smile. "Am I the alien?"

"Awe, you can be my alien." She kissed his lips lightly.

**xXxXxXx**

"I'm winning!" Pan declared.

"No, you're not!" Trunks denied.

"Yes, I am! Oh-ho-ho! Looky there, Trunks Vegeta Briefs! I just beat you!"

Trunks groaned as he leaned his head back on his recliner. He and Pan were currently occupying it as they played one of his video games. She was seated between his legs, and she had no idea what her rubbing against him was doing.

"You know... The Cell Juniors are kinda cute..."

"I call a rematch!" Trunks dropped his controller and started tickling her.

"T-Trunks!" Pan shook with laughter as she dropped her controller. "Stop being a sore loser!"

"Nope!" he continued tickling her.

Pan turned around and wrapped an arm around his neck before kissing him hard on the lips. The tickling slowly stopped, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her closer. Pan pulled away just as Trunks' tongue slipped inside her mouth. She stood up quickly, and started walking towards his room.

"No!" Trunks called out.

She paused, and turned toward him again.

"Sit!" He pointed towards his lap.

"I would rather lie down," Pan sung.

"Lying down is good too," Trunks jumped up, and followed her into his room.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan woke up to see Trunks' room dimly lit by the sun. She was quite comfortable where she was laying. She laid half-way on Trunks chest with her head resting in the crook of his neck. Her mate had the arm she was laying by wrapped around her slightly; his fingers were lightly tangled in her hair. His free arm was sprawled out on the other side of the bed.

Pan snuggled closer to his warm flesh, and rested her eyes. She didn't have any nightmares last night, and for that she was thankful. Lightly, she kissed a protruding vein on Trunks' neck; he puffed his chest up as little shivers rolled down his body. Slowly, he released a breath and opened his tired eyes.

"Morning," he mumbled, closing his eyes once more.

"Good morning. I hate to say this, but I need to take a shower."

"Wait a minute," Trunks tightened his grip, and held her against him for a few seconds before letting go. "Hurry back."

Pan laughed. "I have to get your scent off of me silly." She kissed his lips, and then scurried to the bathroom.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks opened his eyes and scanned the room. A proud smirk crossed his face when he saw Pan's strapless, black bra hanging from his ceiling fan. He had gotten that bad boy off with one swipe, and with one hand! He placed his hands behind his head as he heard the water running in his bathroom, and he knew Pan was already inside the shower. A thought crossed the Saiyan's mind... A thought, that was as good as ever… to try.

He got off of his bed quickly, and entered the bathroom. The room was already steaming from the hot water, and he could faintly see Pan through the glass door. Slowly, he pulled the door open.

Pan gasped as the cold air hit her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower with you," he stated, stepping inside and standing under the spraying water. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'you wash my back, and I'll wash yours'?"

Pan watched him with a light smile. He was perfect in every way. His light hair was turning dark, and water was running down his chest and back.

"The idea was to get your scent off of me," Pan teased.

Trunks held both of his hands up in a sort of surrender. "I'll be on my best behaviour, but it will be you that will have a hard time keeping your hands off me!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Look down, Babe," he smirked.

Pan glanced down to see her fingers tracing his lower abdominal muscles. She yanked her hands away quickly, "I didn't know I was doing that!"

"Trust me," Trunks stepped forward, making her take a step back. He placed both of his hands on the shower wall as her back touched the cool tile. "I'm having a hard time controlling myself."

Pan swallowed hard. "Okay, then let's see who will cave first. You can start."

"As you wish," Trunks smirked.

His hands roamed Pan's body. They never stayed anywhere too long; Trunks knew what he was doing as he caressed her sensitive skin. He was using a great deal of will power to not turn Pan around, and smash her hips into his.

It was finally Pan's turn. She moved her hands slowly on his body, tracing all his muscles. He was so fit and perfect. Her body began to shake, and she had to keep reminding herself to breathe, because of Trunks' intense gaze. He knew what he was doing... She couldn't take it anymore!

Pan grabbed both sides of Trunks' face before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He grabbed her hips, and slammed her against one of the shower walls, lifting her right leg up to his hip.

"I told you I would win," Trunks looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were wide and ready for pleasure, her cheeks flushed, and her hair a wet mess on her head.

"You cheat," Pan declared. "You knew what you were doing! I swear-"

"Be quite," he smirked. He kissed her again as he pressed up against her. "I changed my mind... Tell me what you want."

Pan growled lightly, and panted heavily. "N-no fair… You know!" He wasn't going to let her off the hook for losing. No, she was in trouble and she knew it.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me," he said running two fingers along the inner part of her upper thigh.

Pan arched her back, and almost slipped, but Trunks caught her. "Dammit Trunks, touch me already!"

"My, my, I would be delighted to!"

He kissed her jaw, then all the way down to her left breast. He grazed over her nipple with his teeth before taking it in his mouth. His right hand moved to her other breast, and he moved his left hand lower once more. Pan moaned loudly, and dug her nails into his back as two of his fingers entered her wet opening.

He pumped in and out of her at a steady pace as his mouth worked her breasts. He wanted to thrill her like never before, and he knew just how to do it. He started pumping harder and faster, Pan was moving her hips to the rhythm. She was about to climax; Trunks smirked, proud that he could bring her over the edge, just by foreplay.

Right before Pan's walls tightened Trunks removed his fingers. Pan thinking that he would use his erection…roughly pushed her hips into his. Instead Trunks squatted down, and spread Pan's legs, throwing them over his shoulders.

Pan screamed out in exotic pleasure as her walls tightened around Trunks tongue. It was impossible for her to breathe as she leaned on the shower wall. She grabbed two handfuls of Trunks' lavender hair, holding onto it tightly.

She could feel Trunks' tongue curling around her opening, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her whole body shook. Gently, Trunks rubbed the palm of his hand on her thigh trying to calm her down a bit. Once everything was calm, Trunks leaned his head back to see Pan still taking deep breaths, looking at the ceiling with wide eyes.

Trunks kissed her centre, causing her insides to churn. He slid her legs off his shoulders and stood up, supporting her. She seemed to have melted like butter. Their eyes met, and she smiled. "I think I'm done with my shower."

Trunks chuckled lightly before kissing her lips tenderly. "Let's dry off."

Banging on Trunks' door made them freeze. "Stay here," Trunks whispered to Pan as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his middle.

**xXxXxXx**

Half-way through his living room, his door swung open. "Hey, buddy-" Goten stopped at seeing his friend half-naked.

Trunks slapped his face with his free hand.

"I see I caught you at the wrong time..."

"Slightly," Trunks huffed.

From the bathroom, Pan slipped lightly and grabbed hold of the cabinet, causing her head to bang on the shelf.

Trunks' eyes widened, as did Gotens.

"Whoa... Is that your mate?" the other Saiyan asked. "I guess I really did come at a bad time."

Trunks sighed. Thank Dende, Goten was so clueless! "Yes, that's my mate."

"I thought she lived in America?"'

"She does. She flew in yesterday to surprise me."

"I see..." Goten smirked. "Well, I was just going to ask if you have seen Pan, but I'm sure you haven't now."

"I talked to her a bit yesterday. She said something about spending the night at Marrons... I would try calling her cell phone if you haven't already. I bet she's still sleeping."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I'll let you get back to your mate. Later buddy!"

"Later," Trunks greeted as Goten shut his door.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan looked up as he entered the bathroom. She had his robe draped over her frame, and let out a deep breath before hugging him tightly. He sighed thinking the same thing she was… _That was a close one…_

* * *

**_Pan's nightmare's will be explained in due time! And, Goten's curiosity isn't going to stop! _**


	19. Too Late

**Saiyan Chik: Yes it was!**

**Tiffany7898: Yes, but he's a cute clueless!**

**Becca: There's a possibility there might be a child...**

**blackrose101: Here you go!**

**Prisci99: Oh... He will! Lmao!**

**shellsuchiha: hehe yes... They're naughty!**

**Ivette: You'll see snippets of her dreams.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Thanks!**

**Kim: I love Harry Potter! I had to throw it out there! Hehe... I'm glad you liked the lemon!**

**Trunksmybaby: Trunks would have been beat to death... That's what would of happened.**

**StickFigure01: Their secret will be revealed soon!**

**ynallesh: Haha, was it? Lol**

**xxcandylover23xx: Yes... A woman.**

**Vegetable lov3r: Yes it can! I love cookies!**

**PnutButtr: At the moment... Probably not.**

* * *

**Nineteen- Too Late**

Trunks sighed as he rested his head on his desk. He was bored, to say the least. The day seemed to drag on forever, and all he wanted to do at the moment was take a nap. His buzzing phone got his attention, and he sat up so he could talk properly.

"Hello?"

"Trunks are you busy?" Pan's spoke over the phone.

"No, I'm bored."

"Good. Now don't freak out or anything, but I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"Trunks, please! I'm home alone."

How could she tell him not to freak out, and then sound so panicked? "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks entered the Son house and saw no sign of Pan. "Panna?" he called out, fixing to rush up the stairs to her room.

"Guess who?" A voice said as two hands covered his eyes.

Trunks sighed. "So you're not hurt?"

"Nope," Pan removed her hands and hugged him. "I missed you, so I figured I'd call you out of work since you were so bored. Plus, I made some cookies."

"What kind?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your favourite kind," Pan grinned.

"I love you," he kissed her graciously.

"Your mother told me once that if I baked you those cookies, I could get you to do whatever I wanted."

Trunks looked at her, and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing..." Pan answered sweetly as she walked into the living room. "I just wanted you to spend the day with me since I'm home alone. You had best go grab you some of those cookies before they get cold though."

"Panna," he shook his head. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do with you."

**xXxXxXx**

"Trunks…?" Pan moaned as she tried to concentrate.

"Hm?" he was too busy ravishing her neck to pay attention.

"My brother is coming!" Pan had sensed his ki.

Trunks jumped off her quickly, and they sat up on the couch. "I'll leave-"

"No! You can't! He will see you! Just act normal," Pan tried to cover her neck that was full of bite marks and hickeys.

Trunks huffed as he leaned back on one end of the couch, and watched TV.

Pan sat up straight as she felt Goten nearby... _Please don't let anything be out of the norm._

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey," Goten greeted as he walked through the doorway. "Trunks, you're here! Good you can help me!" he sat down in between Trunks and Pan.

"With what?" Trunks asked.

"To talk to Pan, I know you care about her, which is why I'm sure you'll help."

"Goten, what are you talking about?" Pan asked.

"Now Pan, I know you're getting older, and I know you've had a few boyfriends-"

"Goten..." Pan said with wide-eyes.

"But I think it's important for you to know that you should be safe-"

Trunks busted out laughing.

"Trunks! This isn't funny! I'm trying to teach my sister how to be safe, and you're over there laughing!"

"OH MY DENDE!" Pan yelled, her face becoming red.

"What?" Trunks snickered. "Panna is a big girl, I'm sure she's being safe."

"Momma already had a sex talk with me, if that's what you're trying to do! And for your information, I'm on the pill!"

Goten looked at his baby sister in shock. "You are?! Since when do you need to take the pill?!"

"I'm a big girl, Goten!"

"You're still my baby sister!"

"But I'm not a little kid anymore! Please try to get that through your thick skull!"

Goten looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "You're right... I'm sorry Pan. It's just hard I guess, seeing you so grown up. Especially in the last year or so... You've changed and matured so much."

"Awe, don't cry now," Trunks slapped his friends back. "Panna turned out to be a beauty, you should be happy."

"Shut up," Goten muttered with a smile. "At least I know you'll keep her in line and the boys away when I'm not around."

"Definitely," Trunks promised. There would be no boys touching his Panna.

Pan rolled her eyes. "You two I swear. Come on," she stood up from the couch. "Let's eat some of those cookies...Well, if Trunks hasn't eaten them all yet."

"You made cookies?" Goten bounced up excitedly.

"Hey! They're my cookies!" Trunks yelled, running after his friend.

* * *

**Goten: Are you going to tell me who Pan is dating?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Goten: Well... Whenever I find out who it is they better be prepared, because I'm going to give them a beating from hell...**

**Trunks: *swallows hard***

**Pan: Shut up, Goten!**

**Me: Goten, go give Kimi a hug!**

**Goten: *runs and hugs Kim* Thank you for being awesome!**


	20. Study

**Twenty- Study**

Pan was sleeping soundly when something hit her window, causing her to stir. Half-asleep, she got up and wandered to her window, opening it. Down below was Trunks, with a smirk on his face.

"About time you woke up," he said. "I thought I would have to break your window."

Pan smiled. "Throwing rocks at my window? Isn't that a bit cliché of you?"

Trunks gasped dramatically as he placed his hand over his heart. "Here I was, coming to see my girlfriend- who I hadn't seen all day, and she calls me a cliché?"

"Awe," Pan cooed tilting her head to the side. "I think it's sweet when you act cheesy."

Trunks rolled his eyes as she jumped out her window, landing in front of him. "How was your day?" He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Boring," Pan sighed. "I'm so ready to finish school, and then before you know it- it will be your birthday and then mine!"

"It will be," Trunks smirked. "And then everyone will know about us."

"I hope it turns out okay," Pan whispered.

"Let's not worry about it," Trunks rubbed her back. "We'll deal with it when the time comes."

Pan pecked him on the lips lightly before dashing off. "You've woken me up now!"

"Pannnna," he said stretching out her name before running after her.

* * *

Pan ran into the woods, jumping over tree branches, and turning around random trees. She could hear the twigs breaking under her feet, as well as Trunks'. He was gaining on her fast.

* * *

_**Pain…Pain was everywhere. The spot between her legs burned with soreness from what had happened. Her vision blurred with tears as she kept willing herself to keep running. She kept pushing herself even though it hurt. She had to run... She had to get away...Away from her.**_

* * *

"Gotcha!" Trunks wrapped an arm around Pan's shoulders causing her to yelp. "Panna?!" he asked, falling onto his knees when she did. She was acting strange, first she had just stopped, and now she yelped when he touched her.

"I must still be half-asleep..." _That was so strange; it was like I was living one of my nightmares."_

"Panna-"

"I'm better now though," she assured, forcing a smile.

Trunks sighed and moved her bangs out of her face. He wished he knew what her dreams were. He wished he could help her out in some way.

"Will you sleep in my room with me tonight? I don't want to be alone..."

Trunks nodded and stood up with her. They held hands as they walked back to the Son house before flying up to Pan's window.

* * *

_**Blood…Blood was everywhere! Where did all this blood come from? Everyone...Everyone had blood on them! Why was no one moving? What happened to them? Who did this to them? Look at your hands! Look at the blood on your hands! You did this to them! You killed them! YOU!**_

* * *

"Panna!" Trunks was woken up by her screaming in fright. He sat up quickly, and grabbed her shoulders trying to wake her. "Panna! It's just a dream, wake up, Love. It's just a dream..."

Goku and ChiChi rushed into the room just in time to see Pan sit up and sob into her hands. "What happened?" Goku demanded.

"She had a nightmare. She just started screaming..." Trunks replied.

"Trunks...?" ChiChi asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Uh... Panna had trouble falling asleep so she talked me into coming over and telling her a story. I must have fallen asleep by mistake, I apologize."

"No it's fine," ChiChi reassured. "Pan, honey," she reached out to touch her daughter who was still crying.

"Don't touch me," Pan jerked away from her touch.

"Pan..." ChiChi whispered as she held her hands close to her chest.

Goku glanced at the clock and noticed the time, 6:45 in the morning. "Chi, why don't you go and make us all some breakfast? I'll calm Panny down."

ChiChi not knowing what else to do only nodded.

* * *

"Panna," Trunks said trying to comfort her.

"No!" Pan moved away from him. She climbed off her bed, and walked over towards her window, shaking.

Goku shared a look with Trunks and nodded his head.

Slowly the lavender-haired man got off the bed and walked over to his mate. He stopped a few inches away from her, but he didn't reach for her. "Why won't you let anyone touch you?" He inquired.

"I'll only hurt you..." Pan had tears forming in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Panna? What happened in your dream?"

Pan's lips quivered. "You all die... I-I- I kill all of you!" she fell against his chest, holding onto his shirt for dear life.

"I'm still alive," Trunks told her softly. "I'm right here, and I'm not going to leave you. None of us are going to leave you, Panna."

Goku watched quietly as Trunks held Pan. One of his hands caressed her back to calm her, and the other was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The young man was whispering words of comfort into her ear, and it was obvious that it was working to calm her down. Trunks kissed her cheek and Pan smiled slightly as she wiped her eyes.

"Papa," she looked at Goku. "I'm sorry!" she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

Goku smiled as he embraced his daughter, patting her head, "it's fine Panny, and it was just a nightmare."

Pan nodded. "I'm going to go downstairs and hug Momma now."

* * *

"Trunks, do you think your mother could do a sleep study on Pan?" Goku asked after Pan left while still looking at the spot where she stood earlier.

"I'm sure she could," Trunks nodded. "Do you think it will help?"

"I don't know," Goku shook his head despondently. "I just want her to stop having them."

"Me too," Trunks agreed.

* * *

"Would you like me to stay in here with you?" Trunks asked Pan. He was sitting beside her on the bed she would be sleeping in.

Pan looked around the guest room and sighed. It looked like a typical guest room, other than the monitors beside the bed. Tonight was the night she would be doing the sleep study, and to say she was nervous was an understatement.

Pan shook her head. "I'll be fine. Plus, I don't want to bother you."

Trunks sighed. He wanted to stay by her side, but if she wanted to do this alone then he would let her. "I'm staying at Capsule Corp tonight. Panna…if the dreams get too bad, please come and get me…" He didn't like the thought of her being by herself after those horrible nightmares.

"I will," Pan nodded.

He sighed as he rested his forehead against hers and lightly grabbed a handful of hair. "Your mom could walk in," Pan looked at the door anxiously.

"I really don't care," Trunks kissed her softly. "I love you."

Pan closed her eyes as she loosely held onto his shirt. "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey you two, Bulma's coming," Goku warned, walking into the room.

Trunks and Pan pulled away just as Bulma and ChiChi entered the room.

"Hi sweetie, ready?" Bulma asked Pan.

"Sure am," Pan nodded.

"Okay," Bulma said, getting Pan set up. She had a patch on each of her temples which was connected to a monitor, and a pulse oximeter on her finger. When she was all done she handed Pan a small blue pill. "It will help you sleep."

"Thanks Bulma-San," she swallowed it down, drinking a glass of water.

Pan immediately felt the effects of the pill. Her eyes became droopy and her head spun lightly. Bulma helped her lay down before brushing some of her hair out of the way. Pan had always been like a second daughter to her, and she wanted nothing more, but for the young girl to be okay.

"Goodnight honey," ChiChi kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight Panny," Goku said, doing the same.

Pan laughed lightly. "I feel like a kid being tucked into bed."

"You're still our kid," ChiChi smiled.

Bulma followed ChiChi and Goku as they made their way out, she paused at the door and turned back to face her son, "Trunks?" She called. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. I just want to make sure she's okay."

Bulma smiled. "Okay."

* * *

When it was just the two of them again, Trunks bent down and kissed her lips lightly. "Sweet dreams, my Panna."

Quietly, he sat down on a chair that was conveniently placed in the room. It was across from the bed, and from there he could see Pan. He knew she had told him not to be in the room, and he knew it was because she thought it would be embarrassing. He was going to leave, but he couldn't stay away from her. She needed him, so in this spot, he would stay.

* * *

Sometime during the night Trunks woke up; what he saw made him smile. Pan had woken up some time ago as well, and she had climbed onto his lap. He leaned back in the chair some more to get comfortable, and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't stir as her head fell onto his chest. With a light kiss on her lips, he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

The days passed by quickly, and the study was done. Bulma along with Trunks, Pan, and her parents were in her lab to see the sleep study results. Pan sat on a table, her legs dangling off the side. Trunks stood beside her, leaning against the table with his arms crossed.

The young man was debating whether him and Pan should go ahead and tell their mothers about their relationship. The two had to suspect something...Unless they really thought that they were just good friends.

"Okay Pan, look at this," Bulma pointed to her computer screen. On it was a chart that continuously went up and down. "This is your brain activity while you were asleep. Most people's brain activity is low, but yours is extremely high. It's as if you are experiencing the nightmare yourself. I can't find out how or why you have the nightmares, but based on the data I collected, I can make you a special kind of pill that can make you dreamless."

"Thank you, Bulma-San!" Pan smiled. To not dream at all would be better than to have nightmares.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Trunks asked. When Pan agreed he helped her down. "We'll be back later."

"Okay," Goku nodded.

* * *

Bulma sighed. "I really hope these pills will help her, for her brain ratings to be as high as they were... I can only imagine what nightmares she's been having..."

"What will we do if they don't stop?" ChiChi asked.

"Let's just hope that they do," Goku said softly.


	21. What He's Like

**Tiffany7898: Hehe I know I would! :)**

**Becca: I'll have chapters about what happens in the timelines very shortly!**

**Prisci99: Yeah, that would be horrible!**

**StickFigure01: You'll find out soon!**

**shellsuchiha: I think it makes him cute! :3**

**Treasure: Yes he did!**

**Kim: You'll find out soon! I promise!**

**ynallesh: I think so too!**

**Cybilaliceyugichichikinski: Here you go!**

**xxcandylover23xx: Haha yes I did change the name!**

**Sailor Saiyan007: I'm sorry!**

**Guest: Awe thanks!**

**Saiyan Chik: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Vegetable lov3r: It does have to do with them!**

**Trunksmybaby: I thought it needed a change! ;)**

**betty69blue: Yeah :(**

**Da Kurlzz: As long as its in a good way!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! You already know you're amazing! **

* * *

**Twenty One- What He's Like**

Pan exited the school building, sighing as the warm air hit her face. It had been two months since Bulma's sleep study, and two months since she started taking the pills the woman made. They helped greatly, for she no longer had nightmares... She didn't even dream anymore. Still, when she woke up she would have horrible headaches. She hadn't told anyone, because she didn't want anyone to worry.

It was her last day ever, of High School! She was finally free! With a skip in her step, she went down the concrete stairs and made her way to Mega Cooperation, where she knew a certain someone was waiting for her.

**xXxXxXx**

It was close to a year since she walked down the Capsule Corp hallway. Everyone seemed to remember her; of course the day she came, Trunks fired someone. The workers watched her closely as she kept her head held high; letting them think whatever they wanted.

Pan snickered when she saw the name plate on his door. It was his full name, and then underneath it, someone had written, 'this is not the copier or break room!' She giggled before walking in.

**xXxXxXx**

"No Craig," Trunks sighed as she walked in. He was currently talking on the phone, and when he saw it was her, he winked.

Pan smiled, sitting down in a seat across from his desk. She crossed her legs, causing her skirt to ride up, and straightened her back.

Trunks watched her closely as she fanned herself, and unbuttoned the first four buttons of her shirt. It left her whole chest and a great deal of her breast visible. "Craig... I'm going to have to call you back... Something big just came up." He didn't wait for the man to respond, and hung the phone up. "Come here," he told Pan.

Pan smiled as she stood up, and slowly made her way around Trunks' desk. He watched her closely, and turned his chair in her direction when she arrived on his side. She slid onto his lap, placing both of her elbows on his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his head.

She kissed his lips lightly, enjoying the taste as they moved together. Trunks slowly moved his arm to her waist, and pulled her closer as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He could kiss her all day.

Pan pulled away slowly, "Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"That's my name," he smirked. "You're free to scream it anytime."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Happy birthday!"

Trunks just looked at her. "I was hoping you would forget."

Pan smiled. "Forget my boyfriend's twenty-fifth birthday? I think not! You're halfway to fifty!" she hid her laughter well.

Trunks groaned as he leaned into her chest. "You're not that far behind..."

Pan held him closely. "I suppose not, but I got you so I'm okay..."

Trunks snorted. "Yeah, and I'll be old before you know it."

"I'll still love you, plus you're half-Saiyan! You'll age slower..."

Trunks laughed. "That's right! My mom still gets so frustrated at how young my Dad looks compared to her, and he's a good 5 years older than her."

"Trunks..." Pan ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you ever think about having children...?"

Trunks' head shot up, staring at her intently. "I've thought about it... Why? Have you been thinking about it...?"

A light blush appeared on Pan's face. "Not at first...but since Bra announced she was expecting, and now I'm out of school... I have. I don't want one right now, but in the future I would."

Trunks leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the cool leather, his hands resting on Pan's hips. "Enlighten me, what will our child look like?"

A wide smile graced Pan's features. "He will have your nose and jawbone with my eyes and lips. His hair will be the same lavender as yours, and he'll have your complexion. He'll be curious, loving, and stubborn- just like you-"

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Every night we'll tuck him into bed, and tell him stories of our adventures in space, and he'll ask us, 'can I go into space one day?'. And we'll nod our heads and say, 'you'll be able to do anything if you believe you can'."

Trunks smirked. "We are some cheesy parents," he was very entertained.

Pan rolled her eyes. "So, we'll kiss him goodnight and turn off his lights before heading to bed ourselves-"

"Oh... I like where this is going..."

"Trunks," Pan looked at him seriously.

"Okay, okay, you can tell me later."

"Anyways, we go to bed, but it's only a few hours later when he wakes us up, and you have to check for monsters under his bed-"

"Couldn't he just kill them himself?"

"Trunks, he's a kid."

"Okay, I'll kill the monsters for him."

"That a boy," Pan smirked. "What do you think he'll be like?"

Trunks thought about it for a few seconds. "I think he'll be cocky and sarcastic with a great sense of humor. He'll make fun of Goten on a daily basis, and pick on his older cousin. He'll piss my dad off, and make yours laugh. Both of our mothers will love him. And at the end of every day, after we put him to bed, and tell him something cheesy- hey! No hitting the story teller!" Trunks announced after Pan smacked his arm.

"It's not that cheesy," Pan pouted.

"As I was saying... After we tuck him into bed, we have some fun."

"Oh my Dende…!" Pan buried her face in her hands, and rested them on Trunks chest as he laughed happily.

Trunks moved his hands to her face where he cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her. Pan started unbuttoning Trunks jacket before sliding it off his shoulders. He slid his hand up her skirt, and she arched her back.

"Mr. Briefs-"

Trunks turned his chair quickly, trying to keep the intruder from seeing anything.

"Oh my…-! I am so sorry! Sorry! You hung up, and I wasn't sure about these designs... I'll come back later!" Craig rushed out quickly, and shut the door.

Trunks and Pan tried to contain their laugh as they avoided eye contact. Their resistance failed, and as soon as they made eye contact they laughed. For months they had been trying to keep their relationship low key, and being caught... It felt pretty damn good.


	22. Fake

**Twenty Two- Fake**

"Please Pan," Bra whined as the two girls walked around the mall.

"No," Pan crossed her arms and pouted.

"I want to meet him!"

"And one day, you will!"

"No, I want to meet him this weekend at my mom's party!"

"Not going to happen!"

"Pan! Please," Bra poked out her bottom lip. "Do it for your niece," she pointed to her stomach.

"Already using your child to get your way? That's devious."

"Pan, I want to meet Tyler!"

"If I bring him to your mom's party will you lay off my back about him?"

"Yes... For a while," Bra tapped her fingers together. "I just want to know what he looks like, and what kind of guy he is."

Pan sighed. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "Fine…"

"Really…?" Bra yelled.

"Yes, but I'm only agreeing, because Goten will be gone with Hercule."

"Oh thank you- thank you!" Bra hugged her friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Pan muttered.

**xXxXxXx**

"We have a problem," Pan rushed into Trunks office.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"I went shopping with Bra today, and she kept pestering me about 'Tyler', and she kept asking me to bring him to your mom's party this weekend. To make her stop, I said okay, and now I don't know what we're going to do!"

Trunks looked at her for a few seconds before blinking. "You have to bring 'Tyler' to my mom's party?"

Pan nodded lightly as she sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "I'm sorry; I just wanted her to stop asking me about it."

"No, it's fine," Trunks shook his head. He could understand why Pan said it; his sister could be annoying at times. "I have an idea."

"What?" Pan raised a dark eyebrow.

Trunks smirked as he picked up his desk phone. "Just wait..."

**xXxXxXx**

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Briefs?" Craig said as he entered. He saw Pan, and a tint of pink spread across his face like wild fire. "I am so sorry about the other day-"

"It's fine," Trunks interjected. "We would like to make an arrangement of sorts with you..."

"What do you mean?" Craig raised a confused eyebrow.

"Our parents don't know we're dating, and to keep them at bay we've both made up lies about dating other people. My annoying sister got my girlfriend here, to tell her that she'll be bringing her boyfriend over to my mother's house this weekend for a get-together of sorts. How would you like to pretend to be her boyfriend for one night?"

"Trunks-" Pan started.

"Wow, really? Be the date of this hot babe?" Craig pointed to Pan. "It was a complement, I swear!" he held his hands up as Trunks and Pan glared at him.

"Yes..." Trunks responded, his mood slightly darker. "Your name will be Tyler."

"I never told them what kind of job 'Tyler' had, so I guess you could still say that you work for Trunks." Pan stated.

"Listen Craig, there will be no kissing or touching," Trunks almost growled it out.

"What if the family wants us to kiss?"

"Leave it to me," Pan smiled. "So, what do you say Craig, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, sure I'll do it!" he nodded.

"Great. Meet us in front of Bulma's house around 3:00 in the afternoon on Saturday."

"Gotcha!"

"And dress nice!" Pan told him as he walked out the door.

**xXxXxXx**

"Wow! This house is so much bigger than I expected!" Craig looked around the ginormous home of the Briefs household.

"Yes..." Trunks answered dully. "You and Panna are going to walk in first, and then I'll come in a few minutes later. Just remember that your name is Tyler, and you're her boyfriend."

"Come on," Pan grabbed the sleeve of Craig's shirt. "Let's get this over with."

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan Son is that you?" Bra called out when she entered the room.

"Who else would it be?" Pan mumbled.

"And who's this?!" Bra was bouncing with excitement as she looked at Craig.

"This is Tyler. Tyler this is everyone- now let's go-"

"Not so fast Panny Son," Marron came around, standing beside Bra. "I'm Marron!"

"And I'm Bra!"

"So you're the famous Tyler, eh? We got questions to ask you two!"

"I hate you two so much!" Pan exclaimed as the older girls dragged her and Craig off into the kitchen.

**xXxXxXx**

"'Lo everyone," Trunks greeted as he walked into the kitchen. He glanced around, and what he saw he did not like. Craig and Pan were sitting too close for comfort, and his sister along with his mother, Marron and ChiChi were asking them questions.

"Trunks!" Pan breathed out.

"Oh no!" Bra held a hand up to her young friend. "My brother is not saving you two."

Pan sighed in defeat as she leaned back in her chair. She casted a glance at Trunks, and noted that something wasn't right with him.

"Honestly Bra, stop badgering the two. Give them some space," Trunks grabbed a bottle of water before drinking it.

"Don't tell me what to do, Trunks Briefs!" Bra screamed.

"Calm down, woman!" Trunks rubbed his sore ear. "Damn, it was a suggestion! Can't you see you're embarrassing them?"

"Oh just you wait Trunks," Marron smirked. "When you bring your girl over we'll embarrass you."

"Whatever," Trunks growled. He was growing angrier as the seconds passed by, and it was all due to the simple fact that all the girls thought Pan was dating Craig.

"You know what? I want to see you two kiss!" Bra cooed.

Trunks' eyes widened, as did Pan's. "Sorry B-Chan, but Tyler has a sore in his mouth."

Bra rolled her eyes. "As if that will affect you."

Craig laughed lightly. "That may be so, but I don't want to risk harming Pan."

Trunks let out a light growl as the girls cooed. Before he caused harm to Craig, he stalked out of the room.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Pan stood up, and unnoticeably followed after Trunks.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan walked down a hall when someone reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her into another hidden hall. She had no time to respond as her left wrist was pinned to her side, and her right wrist above her head. Someone's lips crashed down on hers, and their tongue forced itself into her mouth. Pan moaned into the kiss; arching her back slightly, she brought their bodies closer together. Trunks leaned back, and let go of Pan's wrist.

"I'm leaving," he said simply.

"What?" Pan's eyes widened. "Trunks-"

"I know it was my idea to have Craig pretend to be Tyler, but I can't stand it now. It's taking everything in me not to go back there and punch him, and it's not even his fault."

"I don't want you to leave," Pan could feel her eyes watering.

"I know, but please understand that I need to." He gathered her in his arms, and held her tightly. He cupped the side of her face, and with the pad of his thumb he wiped a tear off her cheekbone. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Pan only nodded. She didn't trust herself to talk.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey Pan-Chan, you okay?" Bra asked when her friend wandered back into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Pan sighed. "I'm just not feeling good..."

**xXxXxXx**

Pan woke up sweating. Not because of a nightmare, but because of a throbbing headache. Blindly, she made her way to her bathroom where she found a pill bottle, and took one for her head. After inhaling and exhaling for a few minutes the pounding stopped, and she felt better. Still...she wasn't completely better...

**xXxXxXx**

Pan slid the window open with ease before shutting it. She carefully tip-toed to the other side of the bed…sneaking under the covers.

"Panna?" Trunks stirred when she wrapped one of her arms around his waist.

"I've missed you," she kissed his lips lightly.

"I've missed you too," Trunks smiled.

Pan smiled, and melted into him. Thoughts plagued her mind... Thoughts of what her family would do when they found out the truth... Only a few more months...

* * *

**Well... For you guys it will only be a few more chapters! **


	23. Advantage

**Da Kurlzz: Oh, she's fixing to!**

**Ivette: You'll see!**

**Vegetable Lov3r: Haha yes I changed it! Thanks! I think it's better now too!**

**Becca: Oh Becca, you already know the answer! ;P**

**Saiyan Chik: Awe thank you!**

**Ynallesh: You're about to find out!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha yes! I changed it!**

**Kim: Pan might know a little more... With the dreams and such... they're not done yet.**

**Shellsuchiha: Pan will be fine... For now.. or this Pan will be at least.**

**Prisci99: Awe, Pan won't die because of the pills...**

**Trunksmybaby: No, she's not prego. lol!**

**PnutButtr: Hmm.. You'll see! lol!**

**TeeLee123: Oh, their secret will be revealed soon!**

* * *

**Thank you Kim! You're awesome! **

* * *

**Twenty Three- Advantage**

Months passed by quickly for the Briefs and Sons. Summer was turning into early fall, and before anyone knew it, Bra gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The babe was named Mori, and she had raven hair like her father and blue eyes like her mother.

Trunks and Pan were still sneaking around, but it seemed to have become increasingly harder. Both of their mothers were getting suspicious, not that they were dating each other, but about their attitude.

**xXxXxXx**

"So you've heard? Pan and Tyler broke up," ChiChi told Bra.

"Yeah, I've heard," Bra rocked her new-born lightly. "Pan told me they broke up, but I'm not sure why."

"The thing is... If she and Tyler are no longer dating, who is she sneaking out to go see at night?"

Goten's ears perked. "What?!"

"She's sneaking out?" Bra asked calmly. "I didn't know there were other guys."

"Other guys?!" Goten exclaimed.

"I wish I knew," ChiChi sighed. "But I think she's afraid to tell me."

"Why do you think so?" Bra handed Mori to the older woman as she held out her arms.

ChiChi sighed as she adjusted her granddaughter in her arms. "Because she's in love."

"In love?!" Goten was ready to bang his head on the table for them to answer him.

"Yes son, in love."

"Pan can't love!"

Bra slapped her husband upside the head. "She's human Goten, I'm pretty sure she can feel love."

Goten shook his head. "I meant to say that Pan can't be in love! She's too young!"

Bra glared at her husband. "We've been together since I was sixteen, and by the time I was almost eighteen, I knew I was in love with you."

"She's different!"

"No she isn't Goten; she's just your sister."

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey guys," Pan walked in through the back door. She grabbed a bottle of water before standing beside ChiChi. "Awe, how's Mori-Chan? She's so cute! I still say she looks like me," she stroked her niece's soft cheek.

"Pan," Goten cleared his throat. "Who are you dating?"

"No one," she didn't look away from the baby.

"It's somebody, since you've been sneaking out every night."

"Who says I was sneaking out?" Pan straightened her back.

"Mom and Dad know you've been sneaking out."

"If they want to talk to me about it then they can, but you have no right."

"I'm your brother!"

"Exactly! My brother, not my father!"

"Pan, if you're letting a man take advantage-"

"Take advantage of me?!" Pan shrieked. "You don't know anything Goten! I love him!"

"So you have been seeing someone! Why can't we meet him?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Pan shook her head as tears threatened to spill.

"Tell me!"

"You're not my boss!" Pan screamed before bolting out of the door.

"Nice job," Bra said sarcastically.

"Why won't she tell me?!"

"I imagine it's because she knows how you are... Just give her time Goten, she'll tell you when she's ready."

**xXxXxXx**

Pan unlocked Trunks' door and went inside as she wiped her eyes dry. She knew Goten was just being a brother, but sometimes she felt like he overstepped his boundaries. It wasn't his business who she was dating. What really got to her, was that he actually thought that she would let someone taking advantage of her! And knowing that Trunks was the one she was dating pissed her off even more. Trunks would never be like that!

Pan sighed as she lay down on his couch. Loki's head popped up, and the feline looked at her for a few seconds. Finally he jumped up and curled up on her chest.

"Pan...?" Giru asked, popping his head over the couch.

"Hey Giru..." Pan mumbled as she wiped her eyes again.

"Is Pan okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Just had a stressful last few minutes," she stroked Loki's fur lightly.

Giru jumped down and rested in the crook of her elbow. "Giru will stay with Pan."

"Thanks," Pan smiled.

**xXxXxXx**

"What a pleasant surprise," Trunks smirked when he walked in. Lying on his couch was Pan, and lying on top of her was Loki, with Giru on the side. All three of them seemed to be asleep...

Trunks trudged forward as he took off his suit jacket, and placed it on the recliner before walking towards Pan. Slowly, he bent down and started kissing her tenderly. Pan's free arm reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer.

Trunks chuckled into the kiss before pulling away. "Scoot over."

Pan did as told, and Trunks was thankful he had a big couch as he lay down beside her. Loki and Giru adjusted slightly at the Saiyans feet, before going back to sleep. Pan wrapped her arm around Trunks waist and rested her forehead on his chest.

"Have you been crying?"

"Pff, no..."

"Panna..."

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Goten was being a dumb-ass, that's all."

"What did he say?"

Before Trunks knew it, a half-asleep Pan was mumbling the whole story to him. He was half-amused and half-annoyed. Amused at how easily he could get her to do something when she was tired, and annoyed, because of what happened. Goten really didn't know anything, and it was obvious that it was upsetting Pan. He wasn't going to sit by any longer; everyone had to know the truth.

* * *

**And the truth will be revealed in the next chapter! **


	24. It's Out

**Twenty Four- It's Out**

Pan sighed as she enjoyed the moment. The Briefs were over at her house, and everything seemed perfect. Bra and Goten sat on the couch with Mori, Gohan and Videl occupied the love seat. Her father and Vegeta were over in the corner whispering like women, and the mothers were sitting at the table enjoying coffee. Trunks was aggravating her as she sat at the computer desk, trying to do a college essay. He sat on the stool beside her, and kept poking her, or moving her hair.

"She's going to hit you one of these days," Gohan told Trunks with a snicker after Pan swatted at him.

"No she won't! she loves me too much," Trunks smirked.

"That's what you think," Pan smiled.

Trunks became still as he glanced around the room. His and Pan's secret had been building up inside of him, and lately it was wearing him down... and he could tell it was wearing her down too. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to tell them. He watched Pan send off her essay; when she turned to look at him he smiled at her. Pan's eyes became large, she knew what he was about to do.

"I have something to say," Trunks stood up. Everyone looked at him, and Pan didn't make a move to stop him. He was right... It was time to tell them. "I don't have a mate that lives in America... She lives here..."

"What?!" Bulma stood up, and rushed into the living room with ChiChi. "What do you mean she lives here? You've been lying this whole time?! I could have met her!"

"You've already met her..."

"I've been lying too," Pan stood up.

"Is this confession time?" Goten asked, trying to make a joke.

"Goten, shh," Bra said, sensing that something was up.

"I never had a boyfriend named Tyler... In fact I made him up based on someone, and the guy everyone met a few months ago was actually named Craig. Trunks paid him to pretend to be my boyfriend for a day."

"Why would you do that?" Gohan questioned. "Why would you two both lie like that?"

"To cover up the real story..." Trunks started. "Like I said... I do have a mate... She's standing right next to me. I wasn't lying at Christmas when I said I marked Pan, or that we've been sleeping together."

The room was silent as all eyes were on Trunks and Pan.

"You had best be lying," Goten said calmly.

"He's not," Pan announced.

"I love her-"

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Goten exclaimed, aiming for Trunks' head.

"GOTEN!" Pan screamed.

Trunks didn't want to fight Goten, but his Saiyan instincts were kicking in. To him, it was like someone was trying to take his mate away from him... and he wasn't about to let that happen. Trunks kicked Goten in the gut, making him fly back before catching himself.

"TRUNKS!" Pan yelled. "BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

Trunks and Goten were too busy fighting; they lashed out at each other again, and made their way outside through the back door. Pan ran after them, only wanting them to stop before they hurt each other.

**xXxXxXx**

"Panny," Goku called out, stopping her. "Let them fight."

"Papa they've got to stop! Look at them- they've already gone super! They're going to hurt each other!" she sobbed. "STOP IT!" she shrieked at the boys.

"Pan-" Bra started.

The raven-haired girl shook her head. No one was listening to her! She hated seeing her mate and brother fight- and knowing it was because of her. She didn't utter another word as she turned around and shot into the sky.

**xXxXxXx**

"Enough!" Vegeta barked as he grabbed the back of the boys' shirts, and slammed them to ground. "You're fighting has made you unaware that Pan just took off."

"Where did she go?" Trunks jumped up, blood running down his right temple.

"Stay away from her!" Goten growled, jumping up as well, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Never!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped. "I don't know where Pan went, but wherever it was- it was to get away from you two idiots!"

"I'll go find her," Goku took off into the sky.

"Inside now!" Vegeta ordered, and the two men obediently listened.

**xXxXxXx**

As soon as Trunks' foot landed on the tiled kitchen floor, Gohan punched him in the nose. There was a snap, and Trunks screamed as he bent over the sink, blood oozing from his nose.

"I had to get my punch in," Gohan stated simply.

"Unbelievable!" Videl yelled as she hit her mate's arm. "Both of you, UNBELIEVABLE!" she scolded, hitting both of the Son brothers upside the head.

"What's your problem?" Goten asked, clinching his fist in an annoyed manner. It was taking everything in him to not hit Trunks while he was down.

"My problem?" Videl shrieked. "What is your problem?! Trunks and Pan are in love! They're mates! You two know how they feel don't you? I mean, think about the feelings you have when you're with Bra, and Gohan, while you're with me. That's the way it is for them... Trunks makes Pan happy, and isn't that what you want for her, to be happy? Now say you're sorry!"

"Sorry Trunks," Gohan grumbled.

"Eh," the lavender-haired Saiyan replied. He had snapped his nose back in place, but he still had his head leaned over the sink. "It's understandable."

**xXxXxXx**

"Panny?" Goku sat down beside his daughter on the edge of the look-out.

"I knew it would be a mess when we told everyone, but I thought they would at least try to understand..."

Goku rubbed his daughter's back as she leaned into his side. "Your brothers are overprotective of you... and that's something I'm thankful for. I won't always be around, so I know when I go, they'll keep a good watch over you."

Pan sighed. "Yeah... I guess that's so. I just wish they would realize that Trunks would never harm me."

"I'm sure they do," Goku replied. "It's probably hard for them to believe. We need to go back, or else they will worry about you."

"Okay."

**xXxXxXx**

Pan and Goku entered the living room, and everyone who was still in the kitchen turned to look at them. Without looking at Trunks or Goten, Pan walked up to her room. She wasn't talking to either of them until they settled matters.

"Pan-" both men said simultaneously, and sent a growl at each other.

"Shut up!" Bra screeched, causing everyone to hold their ears. "Both of you just shut up!" With that Bra stomped up stairs, and busted Pan's bedroom door open. "Get a bag ready, you're staying with me tonight."

"Okay," Pan rushed around her room grabbing clothes.

Storming back down stairs with Mori in her arms Bra looked at her brother and Goten. "Pan is staying with me tonight, and neither of you are allowed over until you settle this madness between you. Goten, you can just stay over here. I really don't care, but you're not coming home until you fix this! Come on, Pan."

With that both girls left without a single glance back.

**xXxXxXx**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Trunks and Goten yelled at each other as soon as the girls were gone.

"Idiots," Vegeta muttered.

"Hey Vegeta, want to go spar?" Goku asked.

"Let's go, before our sons explode."

Goku looked over at the two arguing men and made a face. "Should we stop them?"

"Nah, they'll figure it out."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Goku agreed, following after his friend.

"I need a drink," ChiChi rubbed her forehead with a moan.

"Me too," Bulma lead the way into the kitchen.

"Make it three," Videl glanced at the arguing boys before following the two women.

* * *

**Guys, if you really enjoy my stories you should check out lavenblue and msanimegeeks stories! They are both really good friends of mine, and I love their Trunks/Pan stories, so I know you guys will too! **

**I'll update as soon as I can! :) **


	25. You've Got Some Talking To Do

**Prisci99: Lol thanks!**

**shellsuchiha: That's Goku and Veggie for you!**

**Majuub1fan: Lol they'll work it out soon!**

**Da Kurlzz: I had to make him do it.**

**Vegetable lov3r : I love them too! And I love writing them!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Ha! I couldn't leave Gohan hanging! Lmao!**

**Ryan.w123: Yes, I received it.**

**PnutButtr: Oh yes...**

**Trunksmybaby: That was a long review! I loved it! :D No, it wasn't right for Gohan to sucker punch Trunks, but I had to make him do it! Lol the man was sleeping his baby sister after all!**

**StickFigure01: Lol I know how you feel!**

**Ivette: Soon!**

**Kim: I like surprising ya! Lmao! You know them boys are whipped it comes to their mates! And you're welcome! It's the least I could do!**

**Treasure: Oh yeah... Lmao.**

**ynallesh: You'll see!**

**Saiyan Chik: Haha here you go!**

**Gurls: Girl talk is funny! Lmao**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Trust me, there's a reason lol.**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! I really can't say it enough!**

* * *

**Twenty Five- You've Got Some Talking To Do**

"Dammit Bra! She unhooked the house phone," Goten muttered.

"Panna shut off her cell," Trunks hissed, throwing his phone on the computer desk.

Gohan scoffed. "What did you expect? They're ignoring the two of you." He sat on the couch, reading a paper. He had calmed down some time ago, and had come to terms with his little sister and Trunks' relationship. Videl was right... He wanted her to be happy... And she always seemed extremely happy when the lavender-haired Saiyan was around.

"This is your fault!" Goten shoved Trunks' chest.

"How's it my fault?" Trunks shoved back.

"You're the one who slept with Pan!"

"You know, I tried to control myself!"

Goten snorted. "What's wrong, Trunks? Couldn't say no to a minor?"

"You don't know shit!" Trunks punched his friend in the gut. "You slept with my sister when she was a minor, in case you have forgotten!"

"At least I was only a few years older!" Goten knocked Trunks off his feet.

"That's your problem isn't it?!" Trunks jumped up. "That I'm seven years older than her?!"

"No!" Goten growled. "I just remember how you were in high school! You're not treating my sister like that! Treat her like she's the world, and then forget about her the next week, because you have another girl!"

"I'm not like that anymore!" Trunks hissed. "I've changed a long time ago, and I would never leave Pan! I've marked her as my mate! You do realize what that means, right? I'm bonded to her forever; I did that! I love her, Goten!"

Not another word was said between the two friends as they glared at each other. They hadn't had a serious fight like this since they were in their teens. There was only one way to settle this, and they knew what it was. Slow smirks crossed both of their faces.

"Race ya there!" Goten bolted out the door.

"Cheater!" Trunks was right behind him.

**xXxXxXx**

Bra and Marron paced back and forth in front of Pan as she sat on the couch holding her niece. The blonde had arrived as soon as she could, after Bra had called her. Neither of the older girls knew what to say, both were still in shock!

"Pan Gabriella Son," Bra stopped, and looked at her friend.

"You've got some explaining to do," Marron added.

Pan bit her bottom lip. "What would you like to know?"

"You've been lying to us this whole time!" Marron exclaimed.

"Yes, I had too. Trunks and I wanted to wait until I was eighteen, because of the age difference."

"You still could have told us," Bra pouted. "We wouldn't have told anyone..."

"True..." Pan smiled. "I don't know? Trunks and I liked keeping the secret...at first. Though, lately it became harder to keep."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "So you slept with Trunks Briefs?" Marron asked.

"I still do," Pan smirked.

"You go girl! What's it like?"

"Marron!" Bra hissed. "That's my brother."

"What?" the blonde asked innocently. "I'm a girl that's not related to him- I'm curious!"

"So gross," Bra shivered. "What I'm curious about though, is when did you two first do the deed?"

"We had sex for the first time during the week that I stayed with him. During your and Goten's honeymoon..."

"You're shitting me..." Bra said.

"Nope," Pan smiled. "I guess you could say that he really liked that yellow dress you picked out. And Marron, it was amazing..."

"Not too many details, Pan-Chan," Bra smiled. "I'm happy for you and Trunks, really I am. I can understand why you two kept it a secret- especially with Goten being your brother. But...If you two got together that week, why did you date Marshall?"

Pan swallowed hard at the bad memory. "Trunks thought I was scared, and I thought he didn't want me. So I tried to move on; we didn't see each other for months... It was torture. When we saw each other again at a get together we couldn't resist it... The next morning, we told everyone we went to see a movie."

"You sly dogs, I remember that," Bra snickered.

"Am I forgiven?" Pan asked.

"I suppose so," Bra sat down beside her and smiled.

"No more keeping secrets though," Marron sat on her other side. "Or we'll have to kick your ass."

Pan laughed. "Yeah, okay. No more secrets."

"You know what I just realized?" Bra smiled. "I banned the boys from coming here! We can have a girl's night!"

"We haven't had one of those in years!" Marron chirped.

"Oh boy," Pan said sarcastically. "I'm just kidding!"

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks and Goten were lying beside each other, panting heavily, blood covering their torn clothing.

"I hate you," Goten muttered.

"Not as much as I hate you," Trunks shot back just as weak.

Goten let out a small laugh as he closed his swollen eyes. Trunks had beaten the hell out of him, but the lavender-haired man looked just as bad as he did.

"I didn't even know you liked her like that," Goten said weakly.

"I didn't know either..."

"Well, when did you start liking her?"

"The day of your wedding…"

Goten snorted. "She did look very pretty."

"Yeah..."

"It happened the week she stayed with you, didn't it?"

"Yep."

Goten sighed. He had no control over sister's life. "I suppose... If Pan is mated to anyone, I'm glad it's you."

Trunks glanced at his friend. "And…?"

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you," Goten mumbled.

"Apology accepted," Trunks smirked.

* * *

**I think Trunks and Goten are like their fathers in this perspective... All they need is a good spar and a little talking, and then any disagreement they have can be settled. **


	26. Okay For Now

**Twenty Six- Okay For Now**

"Bra still has the phone unplugged," Goten said, shoving a pancake into his mouth.

"Panna still has her phone off too."

Bulma looked up from her plate, and watched the two friends talk as if nothing had happened between them the previous day. It boggled her mind at times, how men can so easily forgive and forget.

"Trunks, your grounded," she stated simply.

Trunks stopped midway, he was about to take a bite of his toast. "You can't ground me. I'm a grown man."

"You're grounded!" Bulma yelled again. "Hiding a secret like that from your poor mother."

Trunks leaned back. "Okay... How long are you going to stay mad about it?"

"As long as I want to," Bulma replied, stubbornly.

Trunks smirked. "Mom..."

"Don't look at me like that Trunks."

"You can't stay mad at me."

Bulma sighed. "Fine… But I'm still aggravated at you."

"I can live with that for now," Trunks smiled. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," Bulma glared at her smirking son.

**xXxXxXx**

"Goten, this is stupid," Trunks sat on a branch beside his friend.

"How's it stupid?" Goten questioned.

Trunks looked at the man dully. "We're in a tree that's right outside of your house. I'm feeling ridiculous at the moment."

"But we're not allowed inside..."

"Here's how I see it, Marron left for work around 15 minutes ago, so the only people in there are Bra, Mori and Pan. Let's just go in there, and tell them we worked everything out."

Goten knitted his eyebrows together as Trunks jumped down. "Hey!" he called after him.

"I'm going in with or without you!"

**xXxXxXx**

"I can't believe she's still on the show," Pan mused as she lay on Bra's couch.

"For real," Bra agreed, rocking Mori. "She's not even pretty."

Pan snorted. "And she lacks personality. Giru has more personality than she does."

Bra laughed lightly, but she stopped when her door opened.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks stood in the middle of the room, he smiled brightly and waved. Goten rushed in and ran into his back before straightening himself out, smiling and waving as well. Both men had bruises all over them.

"What are you two doing here?" Bra demanded. "You're-"

"We're not fighting anymore!" Goten slapped an arm around Trunks' shoulders. "We're best friends again!"

Pan giggled. "Y'all look pretty silly now."

"Yeah, yeah," Trunks wandered over to her. Pan sat up, so he could sit and leaned on him.

"What are you girls watching?" Goten sat down beside Bra, and was now holding Mori.

"America's Next Top Model," Bra smiled.

"Ewe she's still on there," Trunks said when the show came back on.

"She's not even pretty," Goten shook his head.

"She reminds me of a man..." Trunks commented.

Bra and Pan shared a look before bursting out in laughter. Finally, everything seemed to be the way it should.

**xXxXxXx**

**_Pan stood in front of the mirror with wide eyes. The longer she looked at her reflection, the bigger her smile got. She couldn't believe what was happening! Her long hair was curled to run around her back, and she had very light make-up on. Her long, white gown floated to the ground, and she tugged on the sleeves slightly. She ran her hands down the warm cotton material wrapped around her chest and stomach as she walked towards the window._**

**_The ground was layered with snow, seats and an archway waited for her. How exciting! She would be getting married in the snow! This day was beyond perfect; she was literally glowing._**

**_Pan wandered back to the mirror. A speck of red on the skirt of her dress caught her attention. The longer she looked at it the bigger it became. She screamed and backed away, but it just grew larger. The red dot spread until her dress was soaked... the red spot was blood. Breathing heavily, Pan held up her hands to see blood on them. What was happening?!_**

**_"Panna," Trunks stood in the doorway wearing a tux._**

**_"Trunks!" Pan reached out for him._**

**_His eyes widened, and a trickle of blood rolled out of his mouth. Grasping his chest, he fell to his knees._**

**_"Trunks!" Pan sobbed, rushing over and falling on her knees in front of him. "Don't leave me! Please! Please!"_**

**_A ghostly smile graced his lips. "I love you."_**

_**"NO!"**_

**xXxXxXx**

Pan shot up in her bed, shaking and sobbing all at once. Both of her hands covered her mouth, as she tried to control her sobs. How could she have been so stupid?! The one night she forgot to take the pills Bulma gave her, and she had one of the worst nightmares ever. Calming herself down to little hiccups, she climbed off her bed shakily.

Still shaking, she carefully grabbed the pill bottle and took one out. She stumbled on her way to the bathroom where she rinsed a paper cup out, and filled it up. She swallowed the pill and water quickly, leaning her head back, trying to sooth her pounding head. Slowly, she placed the cup back on her sink and adjusted her head. She blinked her eyes a few times before looking in the mirror.

Her heart caught in her throat as she saw her bride reflection looking back at her. "She's coming," the bride whispered before she vanished, and her true image was staring back at her.

Pan backed up until her rear hit the wall, and slowly slid down. Bending her knees, she wrapped her arms around them and held herself tightly as she sobbed.

* * *

**IMPORTANT- Next chapter will be a DIFFERENT TIMELINE! I repeat- THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WILL BE OF A DIFFERENT TIMELINE UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE! **


	27. One Wish

**Ivette: You're close!**

**Tiffany7898: I know! It was creepy writing it!**

**shellsuchiha: Lmao. Well it is Bra's house...she probably used, 'It's my house so we're watching what I want!' lol**

**Day: Awe it's okay! You get to it eventually!**

**ynallesh: Yeah...I would end up killing everyone if I had those crazy dreams!**

**PnutButtr: You'll just have to see!**

**Vegetable lov3r: I guess you'll have to see too! I don't want to give anything away!**

**Kim: Thanks! No, I cried too!**

**Guest: Thank you! :)**

**Trunksmybaby: Don't worry! Everything will be explained- I promise!**

**Saiyan Chik: Lol, you're pretty close!**

**Becca: Lmao! Birth control, is was what I'm using for why there's no kids! XD**

**Shauna: Awe thanks! I'm glad you liked it! To your question- I don't really know why it's called that, just is I guess! Lmao**

**ArmyWife22079: Awe, thank you! I am honored, although, there are other amazing authors out there! Still- thank you! :)**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Don't get too confused, okay? Lol!**

* * *

**Kim, you're going to get tired of hearing this, but thank you! **

* * *

**Twenty Seven- One Wish**

It was a warm summer day… The lookout above earth shook from the blast of a Saiyan training his young pupil. The Earths guardian, Dende and his friend, Mr. Popo stood silently, following the steady power levels. The young boy Uub had grown into a very powerful and controlled teenager.

Goku laughed as he walked out with his student. "I'm very proud of you, Uub."

"Thank you, Goku. I couldn't have done it without you," Uub exclaimed, bowing to his teacher.

"Well, it has been good but I think it's time to go home."

Uub laughed. "I agree. See you soon Goku!" he waved before flying off.

**xXxXxXx**

Goku smiled as Dende and Mr. Popo walked up to him. "You did well, Goku."

"Thank you, Dende," Goku beamed.

Suddenly a dark cloud surrounded the lookout, and Goku ran inside the building just in time to see Empire Pilaf, Mai, and Shu. _Man, how they've gotten old..._ He hadn't seen them in years!

"It's you!" Pilaf yelled. "You're the bratty kid that always stopped us from getting the Dragon Balls!"

Goku tilted his head up as he looked at the red Shenron that sprung forth from the black-star Dragon Balls. "What are you doing?"

"You know, I wish I had a villain that had immense power and could destroy you!"

"You idiot!" Mai shouted. "Look- you just ruined our wish, I hope you're happy!"

"Wow..." Goku watched as the Dragons eyes glowed red, and then the black-star Dragon Balls vanished. "What a wasteful wish," he shook his head at Pilaf. "You never learn do you?"

"One of these days," Pilaf muttered, clenching his fist.

Goku shrugged. Pilaf was no harm, and neither were Mai or Shu. He turned around and waved a goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo, it was finally time for him to go home.

**xXxXxXx**

"You idiot," Mai held her throbbing head.

"Mai?" Shu inquired. "Are you okay?"

"No," Mai croaked, shaking her head quickly and falling to her knees. "Something is happening!" she yelled.

With a scream, pain rippled through her body and raw power entered her. Her crow feet and any signs of wrinkles disappeared as a fresh young face replaced it. Her old, fattened body was replaced with a younger, curvier form. Her greasy hair had returned to its glossy black locks, and her lips had the natural touch of red to them.

'_Mai..._' Something inside of her awakened. '_You now have all the powers you've ever dreamed of... With this you can do anything..._'

'_Anything_?' Mai questioned.

'_Anything,_' the voice promised. 'We can make them pay... All of them.'

Mai stood up quickly, Pilaf and Shu looked at her in amazement. She looked to be in her prime! A beautiful young woman!

"How do you- how do you look so young?" Pilaf stuttered.

"You have no idea of how tired I am of hearing you blab," Mai spoke dully. Her voice sounded as beautiful as she looked!

"What?!" Pilaf screamed. "After everything I have done for you!"

"You've done nothing!" Mai roared, flicking her wrist in the blue man's directions. He grabbed his neck, gasping for air before falling to his knees and dying.

"What did you do?" Shu whispered.

"I-" Mai trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I-I just wanted him to be gone..." The woman turned to look at the fox and made a sound of disapproval. "It's time to do something about your appearance."

"What?" Shu asked confused. "Mai, what are-"

The fox had no time to reply as the air was knocked out of him. With a howl he tried to cover his eyes with his paws. He was shocked to see his fur vanish, and replaced by human skin! His paws became bigger, and a hand and fingers appeared. He grew taller, and his snout disappeared.

With a shaky breath Shu looked at his pale hands and long fingers. Carefully he touched his face to feel human eyes, nose and mouth. He looked down to see a lean chest and long legs.

"You clean up fairly well," Mai stated proudly. "Here," she held up a mirror.

Shu looked at his reflection with wide brown eyes. He had shaggy, dark-brown hair. Two fox ears attached to top of his head, and a bushy, orange tail swayed behind him.

"What are you going to do?" Shu whispered.

Mai looked at her nails. "I guess take over the world- you know, the normal bad guy stuff. You'll stay with me, right?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Shu wheezed.

"Excellent," Mai smirked. "Don't worry Shu; this time around we will be the ones on top!"

**xXxXxXx**

Pan set the table with an audible sigh. There was still one person missing from the table- her father._When would he be back?_ That's a question she asked herself daily...

A familiar ki neared the house, and Pan's head shot up. Gohan and Goten's talking had immediately declined, and ChiChi stopped cooking when she noticed how strange her children were acting.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"It can't be-" Goten started.

"Wow ChiChi, that smells delicious!" Goku popped his head in through the window, his trademark smile plastered on his face. "I hope I'm not too late!"

Not a single person moved as Goku climbed through the window. Was he really there, or were they just imagining him? It was hard to believe...

Pan was the first to react. She threw the remaining plates on the table and flew into her father's arms with a sob. "PAPA!"

"Hi Panny," Goku rubbed his daughters back, and smiled warmly. "Sorry for staying away so long; training took way longer than I thought. But I'm back now," he locked eyes with ChiChi, who was about to cry. "For good…"

"Oh Goku!" ChiChi cried, running into her husband's arms.

Gohan and Goten shared smiles. "Dad!" they shouted, joining the family hug.

Goku laughed loudly and joyfully. "I've missed you guys so much!" He was finally home! He wouldn't be leaving them anytime soon! His head was full of things he would be doing with his family... The thought of Emperor Pilaf and his wish never even crossed his mind...

* * *

**Things that would be beneficial for you to know: **

**1. Keep in mind that this is a DIFFERENT timeline from the previous chapters! **

**2. Mirai Trunks will be showing up- sooner or later! You guys have to learn about this Pan-Chan a bit before he can show up!**

**3. Go check out lavenblue's story Beyond the Stars! I'm the co-author, and we would love to see you there!**

**4. Review! Thanks! :)**


	28. Destruction

**Tiffany7898: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! ;)**

**Prisci99: You'll just have to see!**

**Kim: Haha thanks! I love him too!**

**Da Kurlzz: I hope so too!**

**PnutButtr: Horrible things...**

**Day: Thanks! I don't know when we're going to update BTS...soon! That's what we're aiming for!**

**ynallesh: Yes...Mai is evil now. Pilaf made her that way.**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lol yes, I've heard. I had Mai being the bad guy before I heard that. And either way what happens on the movie, I'm still going to ship Trunks/Pan. Lol just can't get enough of these two I guess!**

**Ivette: Not exactly...**

**shellsuchiha: For now...**

**Treasure: Not for long...**

**emikot316: I know! I've never liked him!**

**Saiyan Chik: Thanks! On both parts! ;)**

**Trunksmybaby: Yes, I will. :) and If I don't...feel free to ask! Lol**

**Apollo1147: Yes...I want everyone to know what she went through before meeting Mirai Trunks...**

**Kev kev: You could say it's the past of another timeline. Just please remember that it is a different timeline.**

* * *

**Thanks a million, Kim!**

* * *

**Twenty Eight- Destruction**

"I didn't know Emperor Pilaf's wish would cause this, I'm sorry everyone." Goku glanced around the small group that sat in Bulma's lab. It was time for him, Goten and Trunks to go into space and collect the 7 black-star Dragon Balls, or the earth would be destroyed.

Trunks sighed. To say he was looking forward to going out in space with Goku and Goten would be an exaggeration. He loved the two men, like a father and brother, but he did not want to spend a whole year trapped in a small spaceship with them.

"Momma," Pan wrapped an arm around ChiChi's waist. "Can I go out to space?"

"Oh no, Darling," ChiChi wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulders. "It's much too dangerous."

Pan scrunched up her nose as she looked at the ship. She was getting on there...one way or another.

**xXxXxXx**

"Mom!" Bulla rushed into the room, her cheeks red from running. "Turn on the news- quick!"

Bulma turned on the large monitor in her lab, and switched it to the news. They couldn't believe what they saw. Cities were in ruins! People were screaming and running from what looked to be creatures made of shadows! The news cameraman focused on an outline of a woman, and she turned quickly. Her eyes pierced the camera, and the man let out a horrible shriek before the screen went black.

"Mai..." Goku and Bulma whispered.

"Emperor Pilaf's wish..." Bulma said with a shaky breath. "It came true... Mai is the villain!"

"Who's Mai?" Pan whispered to ChiChi.

The woman was too busy listening to the conversation that she didn't hear Pan. The girl was frustrated, why wasn't anyone listing to her? She saw lavender hair, and yanked on his black shirt to get his attention.

"Yeah, Panna?"

"Who's Mai?"

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know. Someone our parents used to know I guess… looks like she's a threat now."

"So are we fighting her?" Pan prompted

Goku gave his daughter a small smile. "Your brothers, Vegeta, Trunks and I are going to go check it out. You ladies stay here."

"I want to go," Pan insisted.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Panna," Trunks smiled. "It's probably not that bad."

"If it's not that bad, then why can't I go?" Pan muttered to herself as the boys left.

The women watched the TV nervously. Nothing seemed to be changing, and Pan was growing annoyed and bored. Swiftly she made her way to the window before flying out...

**xXxXxXx**

"Mai," Goku landed in front of her with a light thud.

Mai sighed. "You're not going to try to stop me, are you? You heard Pilaf's wish- I'll win."

Goku swallowed hard. "I have to try. Look, if you want to fight me, then I'll fight you. But all I ask is that you wait a year."

"A year?!" Mai snapped, "Why should I?"

"Because earth will blow up if you don't...those black-star Dragon Balls are risky business. If we don't collect all of them within a year's time, the earth will explode."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "I should care why...?" she knew the blue-haired woman had a spaceship she could take.

"Please," Goku whispered. "Don't do this. You're not Pilaf. You're not evil."

"You don't know me!" Mai narrowed her eyes. Shadows started creeping around corners.

"What are those?" Gohan took a step back.

Mai smirked. "You're worst nightmare..."

**xXxXxXx**

"Papa!" Pan yelled, landing on a chaotic street. Her father, brothers, Vegeta and Trunks were all running from shadow creatures! How could they let the monsters get the best of them!?

Mai looked at Pan with wide and curious eyes. The young girl was beautiful, and in a way Mai was reminded of herself. Right then and there she knew she wanted Pan.

"Panny!" Goku yelled in surprise. "Run! Go home!"

"Papa! What's happening?!" Pan cried. "GOTEN!" she sobbed at seeing her brother fall to the ground, lifeless.

"Little girl!" A lanky shadow creature stalked up to her. "Oh...yes. Vivid, wild, dreams!"

Pan was frozen with fear. The shadows were taller than her. They were like phantoms, because that's what they were! Shadows!

"Panna!" Trunks rushed by and pushed her away.

Pan sat up in time to see the shadow grabbing Trunks shoulders. "TRUNKS!" she shrieked.

The lavender-haired Saiyan's eyes widened before all life left his crystal blue eyes. The shadow let go of him. Trunks fell to the ground, and the shadow turned towards Pan.

"Don't harm her!" Mai hit the back of Pan's head, making the girl fall unconscious. "Don't touch her!" she glowered at the shadow. The phantom hissed before finding its next prey.

"Shu, carry her."

"What are you going to do with her?" the fox turned man asked as he carefully scooped Pan up in his arms.

"I have big plans for her..."

Goku fell to his knees, and trembled. His sons, Trunks, and Vegeta had already fallen. He was the last one...and Pan, his sweet little Panny...Mai had her. He wanted to fight the shadows, but he couldn't! Dende knew he tried! The shadows weren't physical enemies, they were emotional ones! They got inside of your head, making you go crazy in an instant. They literally sucked the life out of you.

"I told you this is how it would end," Mai told Goku sombrely.

Goku looked up at the woman, a shadow floating above him. "Take care of her, Mai. Please," he choked out. "Take care of Pan... Please!"

"I can't make any promises." She turned her head as the earths greatest hero fell for the last time...

"Shu."

"Yes?" he asked, still carrying the young Saiyaness in his arms.

"Let's go to Capsule Corp... we have a spaceship to seize."

* * *

**4 chapters until Mirai Trunks... :3**

**ALSO, next chapter: the blood bride makes her entrance... **


	29. Blood Bride

**Saiyan Chik: If you thought the last chapter was sad... You had best get ready...**

**Ivette: Yeah... Maybe... I don't know. **

**Shauna: Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Becca: It's not the Mirai Timeline... that's to come. It's an orginal timeline, but Trunks did go back into it years ago. The only difference from this timeline and the one from previous chapters is that there was a different wish on the black-star Dragon Balls.**

**ArmyWife22079: There is no Mirai Pan... Only Mirai Trunks... so it kinda falls into place. **

**Tiffany7898: Me too! On all parts! lmao!**

**Da Kurlzz: Yeah...**

**Zailz-101: Yeah... it's emotional...**

**Vegetable lov3r: Me too!**

**Prisci99: A bunch of stuff...**

**briannap122: It will be destroyed. There's no one there to hunt for the black-star Dragon Balls...**

**Trunksmybaby: I'm taking that's a good wow! Thanks!**

**PnutButtr: No... Pan won't become evil. Just broken.**

**Treasure: Yeah**

**Shellsuchiha: I know! It's so sad!**

**ynallesh: She's going to go through a lot... but it'll make her stronger.**

**emikot316: I know!**

**Jada: Lol thanks!**

**StickFigure01: Here you go!**

**Kim: You got that right! Awe, thanks Kim!**

**Sailor Saiyan007:... Sorry...?**

**Day: She'll be okay...**

**Never Dying Sun: Thanks! Here you go! **

* * *

**An awesome thank you to my Beta reader, Kim!**

* * *

**Twenty Nine- Blood Bride**

Pan stirred from her deep slumber. Her head felt foggy... Like she couldn't remember a thing... Opening her eyes she saw a woman, looking no older than thirty, sitting beside her with a kind smile.

"It's about time you woke up," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Pan croaked.

"I'm Mai, your mother."

Pan knitted her eyebrows together. "My mother...?"

"Yes," Mai moved some hair out of Pan's face. "How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine..." Pan felt confused.

Pan groaned. She had hit her head, but she hadn't completely lost her memory. She knew Mai wasn't her mother. Her mother's name was ChiChi, and her father Goku. She had brothers...a family! She had friends, and earth! Where were they now? Tears gathered in her eyes...her father and brothers were dead! And her mother…she was probably dead too. Pan and Mai were in a spaceship after all, and in less than a year...Earth would be gone too.

"What's wrong, Pan?" Mai asked cautiously.

Pan looked at the woman who took everything away from her. She knew in order to live she would have to play this sick game with Mai.

"I'm just sad, because I can't remember you."

"Awe, don't worry," Mai lifted Pan up, and hugged her against her chest. "You will someday."

Pan didn't respond as tears poured out of her eyes. Life wasn't fair. She wanted her family back! She wanted her mother, father and brothers! She always took them for granted, and now they were gone! She didn't even get to say goodbye...

**xXxXxXx**

"Isn't she beautiful?" Mai asked Shu as they watched Pan sleep.

"Mai, what are you going to do with her?" he whispered.

"Raise her as my daughter of course, but I want another one."

"What?!" Shu's eyes widened.

"Yes, another Pan...from another timeline."

"Why?!"

"She's strong, Shu. So much stronger than she believes…Imagine if I taught her my powers! We'll be unstoppable!"

"Mai, let her be-"

"I can't do that," the woman said. She turned around and started walking to the door, but before she reached it, she vanished.

**xXxXxXx**

Hours later Shu heard loud screams and weeping. He ran to the spaceships living room to see Mai sitting on the floor, and in her arms was a sobbing woman who was wearing a blood stained wedding dress. Shu immediately knew who the woman was - it was Pan. He swallowed hard. Mai went to another timeline, and took another Pan...and on her wedding day!

Mai saw Shu and sighed lightly as she patted the older Pan's head. "Poor girl...went crazy, and killed her friends and family...and on her wedding day."

Shu's heart thumped louder, and so was Pan's sobs. Pan wouldn't do that! Mai was tricking her! How could she do that?! How could she make someone believe that they've killed everyone they loved?

"Alright now," Mai pushed Pan's shoulders, making her sit up. The girl was beautiful, even with her tears, snot and blood covered her face. "I'll take care of you."

"No," Pan replied hoarsely. "Let me die...please."

"You don't want to do that," Mai advised.

"Why?" Pan's eyes were puffy and red.

Mai leaned close to the young woman, and whispered something in her ear. Pan covered her gasping mouth with both her hands as she began to sob again. Mai rubbed her back reassuringly.

"This may come as a surprise, but I rescued a younger you weeks ago. In her timeline...The black-star Dragon Balls were not collected in time... She doesn't remember anyone, and I think it's for the best. She thinks I'm her mother, and you my darling can be her aunt. Your name shall now be, Shimai."

Pan sat up carefully. "You're renaming me?"

"Yes, it's for the best. Do not worry my child, if you stay close to me, I promise you great things."

Shimai let out another sob. Her perfect day had turned out to be her worst...

* * *

**Well... Now you guys know who she is... **


	30. Roles

**Thirty- Roles**

Loud, blood-curling screams woke Pan up in the middle of the night. Frantically, she rubbed her eyes and climbed off her bed. She opened her door, glancing down both sides of the hallway. The screams seemed to be coming from Shimai's room...

Pan didn't think twice as she took off down the hallway, trying to find her other self's room. They had been living in the castle for a good six months now, and she still got confused. The castle was bigger than what she remembered Capsule Corp to be...yet again, planet Cortly was a giant planet...

Pan remembered the first night Mai brought them to the planet...the people were friendly and welcomed them with open arms. Mai played the part of someone lost in space with her family, and was granted dinner with the king. The next day she was the monarch...

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan!" Shu rushed out of Shimai's room, where loud screams could still be heard.

"Shu? What's going on? What's wrong with Shimai?"

"You must get back to bed, now before Mai sees you!" Shu walked her back to her room quickly.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked again.

"Your aunt-"

"I know the truth okay!" Pan almost shouted. "I know Shimai's not my aunt- she's me from another timeline! I've know that since Mai introduced us! And I know that evil witch is not my mother! I want the truth! What's wrong with the other me?!"

Shu gave Pan a sad look. "I'm afraid I can't tell you..." and with that he shut the door.

Pan screamed in frustration before throwing herself on her bed, and screaming into the covers. She hated this life!

**xXxXxXx**

**Years later...**

Pan gazed out her window and up at the blue sky of Cortly. The planet was so much like Earth...The young girl felt tears prickle her eyes at the memory of her old planet that she knew was now destroyed. Now, it seemed that she really was alone...

Shimai kept to herself, almost never leaving her room. Only when Mai ordered her out was when she would appear. And Mai...the older woman had been teaching Pan a few magic tricks. She claimed the Saiyaness needed to know them...

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan..." Shu entered her room. He saw the look on the girls face and sighed. "Please tell me you're not thinking about running away again."

"I can't stay here," Pan's voice was determined.

"If you leave, she'll catch you..." Shu spoke sadly.

"I know," she whispered. She looked at the man as he sat down on the other side of her window seat. "You use to be a fox, right?"

Shu nodded. "But I wasn't always a fox."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Do tell..."

Shu smiled lightly. "A long time ago, before there were people, I was a celestial wolf. There were many celestial animals, and we got along very well. I was young back then...quick tempered and loved to prank. I got into some trouble..." he knitted his eyebrows together. "It's been too long... I don't remember why, but I got into trouble. Kami's punishment was to turn me into a fox, since they are not as high as wolves. I roamed the earth for a couple of decades as a fox until Pilaf's family found me. They gave me some human qualities, so I could talk and such...I stayed like that until Mai changed me."

"Wow," Pan's eyes were large. "So you're like up there with Kami? Like meaning in power..."

Shu shrugged. "I was known for my wisdom back in the day. All the other animals joined Kami in the heavens when humans were created...all of them but me."

"Will you join them when you die?"

Shu shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I've never died before..."

"Shu, if I ever have the power, I'll make you into the celestial wolf you are."

Shu smiled lightly. "You have a good heart, Pan."

* * *

**I think it would be awesome for Shu to actually be celestial... I can just imagine him as a wolf... *hint* *hint* **


	31. Despoil

**Thirty One- Despoil**

Four years... That's how long it had been since Pan had seen her home- her family. Every day was a struggle, putting up a façade to please Mai. Pretending to be the naïve daughter she thought she had. Oh how Pan hated that woman with a passion! Never had she wished death upon anyone except her!

The young Saiyaness was fifteen now, and the years of puberty had been kind to her. Her breast filled out, and curves appeared. She was one of the most captivating things in the castle. When she passed, everyone always stared.

Guards noticed Pan, but none of them had the gall to do anything. For one, if they tried, Mai would kill them! That was enough to stop most of them...

Erebros had been called by the witch herself. He was a tall man, who had been born on the foreign planet Mai took control of. He had dark green hair, tanned skin and even darker eyes; it made him seem like a predator. He had watched Pan for months now...and Shimai. Both girls were stunningly beautiful. He had to have one of them...or why not both?

**xXxXxXx**

Shimai held onto her round, blue necklace lovingly. It was her most treasured item; it was also the last thing she had left of any of them...

Her mind wandered to that day often. She always wished she could go back and change it. Go back and save them, but how could she...?

Someone grabbed her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth, and the other on her stomach. Whoever it was- was male. She could feel his erection. It made her gag lightly. She grabbed his hand and crushed it tightly. Her attacker screamed in pain, and Shimai turned to face him.

"Disgusting," she snarled at the fallen man. With that she turned around and kept walking.

"You dirty bitch!" he yelled after her.

**xXxXxXx**

Erebros was livid! It took two whole months for his hand to heal! And it was all because of that bitch! He wanted her to pay! So if he couldn't get her...he would get her niece. The girl wasn't that strong...an easy target.

**xXxXxXx**

Weeks later, Pan sat in her room reading. She had nothing better to do. Life was boring, and she still hated it. She had tried running away countless times, but Mai always found her. She would leave one day though, one day she would never have to see Mai again.

A knock on her door jarred her out of her thoughts, and she slowly got up to open it. Erebros stood in her doorway, a dark look in his eyes. Pan took a shaky breath, but didn't want to show her fear.

"Your mother wishes for you to come downstairs. You should probably grab a jacket, its cold."

"Okay," Pan walked to her closet quickly.

Erebros closed her door softly, and locked it. He followed the young woman to her closet and watched her closely. She was just as beautiful as Shimai. He could feel his shaft harden as he watched her bend over. He shut her door quickly.

Pan straightened her back, an eerie feeling surrounding her, and making her sweat. Something latched onto her wrist, holding her tightly.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, attempting to kick Erebros away.

He was stronger than her, and pushed her down before falling on top of her. He grabbed her wrist in one hand, and one of her legs in the other.

"Stop it!" Pan yelled, still trying to kick the man.

He smirked before reaching over and grabbing a small cloth. He kissed Pan's screaming mouth firmly before shoving the cloth in it. "That should keep you quite..."

Tears rolled out of Pan's eyes as her attacker lifted her dress and stuck his hands inside. There was nothing she could do... Erebros was stronger than her... She choked out a sob, wishing she remembered how to use her Ki... that would stop him. She didn't remember...

**xXxXxXx**

Hours later Pan's vision was blurry as she looked up at the ceiling of her closet. Her clothes were torn to shreds. Her innocence was gone... She felt broken.

What more did the world want her to suffer through? She had lost her family, planet, and now this? It just didn't seem fair...she was ready to leave it all behind.

Gritting her teeth together, she shakily got up on her hands and knees. With tears burning her eyes from the pain she felt, she crawled into her bathroom. The tiles were cool against her hands, and she turned the water on, not caring if it was warm or cold. Blood covered her floor, but she didn't bother to clean it as she forced herself up and into the water. She laid down in it, listening to the pouring water, and feeling the coolness of it. It wasn't long before the water turned red from all her bleeding... she had cuts everywhere- or so it felt.

It didn't take the water long to reach her face. Pan closed her eyes with a sigh. Finally, she would be free from this life. She took a deep breath, hoping it would be her last.

**xXxXxXx**

"PAN!" Mai screamed, pulling her out of the water.

Pan gasped, looking at the woman who claimed to be her mother. Mai stroked the young girl's hair lightly as she kept her in a sitting position. "Who did this...? Who? Tell me! Now!"

"Erebros," Pan choked out.

Mai was shaking like crazy. "Shu, come- come get Pan dressed and into bed. I have to go deal with something..."

"Pan," Shu whispered as he held the girl up.

She wasn't embarrassed by her nakedness. Shu wasn't even supposed to be human, and he was a friend... Carefully, Shu helped her into a pair of sweats and a shirt. He grabbed her shoulder, and tilted her head to look at him. "Now is your chance," he whispered.

"What?" Pan shook her head with confusion.

"Run, Pan! Get away from here! Go somewhere that Mai doesn't know of! You can travel dimensions just like she can! Now's your chance!"

Pan felt her body shake. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Shu promised. "Go! Now!"

Pan nodded before forcing her body to obey, and sprinting into a run.

**xXxXxXx**

Pain…Pain was everywhere. The spot between her legs ached from what had happened. Her vision blurred with tears as she kept willing herself to run. She pushed herself, even though it hurt. She had to run... She had to get away...Away from her.

"Please, Kami," Pan sobbed as she fell down on her knees once she was outside. "Please! Help me get away from here!"

A soft breeze rustled her hair. Pan could feel it... In the pit of her stomach…She was about to leap, to where she didn't know...but she would be free.

"PAN!" she heard Mai's loud shriek before her surroundings changed.

* * *

**So... I miscalculated... Mirai Trunks will be arriving sooner than expected- In the next chapter! **


	32. Savior

**Betty69blue: I believe I PM'ed you... I hope you're no longer confused...**

**Tiffany7989: Yes he is! He's in this chapter! :D**

**zailz-101: Thank you!**

**Prisci99: No, she didn't :(**

**Shauna: I'm not sure of how many more chapter I will have... I'll say probably between 15-20.**

**Trunksmybaby: I don't like him either! Ooooh! I'm excited for Trunks too!**

**Ivette: The one Pan was in, yes. Now she's in the Mirai timeline.**

**Vegetable lov3r : She's going to the Mirai timeline! :D**

**ynallesh: The other Pan... You'll just have to wait and see!**

**the-writing-vampire: You already know I like surprising people! Lol I'm happy you're reading now! :3**

**Day: LMAO! You and your nicknames for my villains! I love it! I love it so much!**

**Kim: You'll find out all about Shimai in due time. I promise. Thank you! I really am trying to to make Pan her own character. I just love her so much! Everyone is all the time dishing on her...seeing Shu as his celestial being would be pretty awesome!**

**nena101ism: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

**emikot316: She doesn't understand how to use the magic. Like in the last scene where she vanished- she doesn't understand how she did it. The magic is already apart of her, it's just up to her to learn how to use it.**

**shellsuchiha: You'll see!**

**PnutButtr: Thanks! I'm glad you do!**

**Never Dying Sun: Awe! Thank you!**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Yes, but it helps Pan become that she is going to be.**

**Saiyan Chik: Okay, I got some of your email, but not all of it...**

**Jada: Thanks!**

**MRMenaMRM: Awe, thank you so much! You're sweet!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim!**

* * *

**Thirty Two- Savior**

Trunks closed his eyes, and breathed in deep as a light wind rustled his lavender hair. The 21-year-old hybrid felt good at the current moment. His sad world was now at peace. The Androids were gone, and so was Cell- he had killed them! He did it!

That was a proud moment in his life, being able to finally get rid of the two monsters that made his life a living hell. Well, that part of his life was over. He was ready to finally start living. And truth be told, he would love to find a girl, settle down and have a few kids...that would seem like the perfect outcome.

Trunks' ears perked, and chills ran down his spine as he felt something eerie growing in the air. He looked around carefully, not sure what was about to happen. To be safe, he grabbed his sword.

**xXxXxXx**

Suddenly an outline of a girl appeared in front of him. She was on her knees, and hissing in pain as she looked at the ground. She wrapped he arms around herself quickly, and shook. Trunks could feel it in the pit of his stomach- she was a Saiyan.

"Hello?" he greeted carefully.

Eyes looked around frantically, not being able to adjust. She seemed to be bleeding from open wounds on her arms and torso. Her face looked pretty banged up as well, with a black eye and busted lip.

"Help..." was all she managed before passing over.

Trunks rushed over to her, and moved some of her long wet hair out of her face. Carefully, he picked up one of her small wrists and felt for a pulse. She was still alive! Gently, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He had to get her to Capsule Corp, and fast!

**xXxXxXx**

"Mom!"

Bulma smiled at hearing her son's voice...her smile vanished, however, when she saw a girl in his arms. "Oh my Kami! What happened? What's her name?"

"I don't know, but she's hurt!"

"Yes, of course. Follow me," Bulma lead her son to a room with medical supplies. "Do you know anything about her?"

"She landed right in front of me...Mom, she's a Saiyan..."

"How do you know?" Bulma whispered.

"I can feel it."

"So, she's from another timeline?"

"That would be my best bet," Trunks nodded.

"Okay, lay her down on the bed."

Trunks did as he was told, and watched the girl as his mother rushed around the room. He didn't know who she was, but he wanted to. She seemed so helpless...he wanted to help her.

Bulma quickly bandaged all of the wounds she saw, and covered the girl with a blanket. "Poor thing..." she moved a strand of her hair… "I wonder what happened..."

Trunks shrugged as he sat down in a chair beside the bed. Bulma smiled lightly. "Going to stay with her?"

Trunks nodded. "She's going to be asking questions when she wakes up..."

Bulma nodded, and patted her sons shoulder. "I'll be back in a few hours."

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks watched the girl closely. He couldn't understand what he was feeling...it was as if he had to protect her...but he had just met her. He didn't know anything about her, other than the fact that she was a Saiyan.

He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on a few of her characteristics. Black hair, a small- sharp nose, smooth cheeks bones- she was a Son. He could feel it. He just wondered who she was exactly. Maybe Goku's or Gohan's...

Another thought crossed his mind though...what would she be doing here in his timeline? Why did she look so beaten up...? Did something bad happen in her timeline?

The girl started stirring lightly, and Trunks jumped up. He walked over to her bed, and looked at her carefully as her dark eyes fluttered open. She smacked her dry lips together a few times before licking them. She glanced across the room, taking everything in. Finally, her eyes found Trunks'.

Everything froze...


	33. Found

**Thirty Three- Found**

Pan screamed as she looked into a haunting pair of blue orbs.

Trunks placed a finger over his mouth; he never meant to frighten her! "Shh! I'm not going to hurt you! I promise."

"I know who you are!" tears were welling up in her eyes.

Trunks let out a sigh. "Listen...I'm not the one you think I am. I'm-"

"Mirai Trunks?" she whispered.

"Yeah!" Trunks smiled.

"You're the one who came back to help with the Androids and Cell?"

Trunks nodded lightly. "Now...I already know you're a Saiyan, so if you don't mind telling me... Who are you...?"

"My parents are Goku and Chi-Chi. My name is Pan," she whispered.

"Panda?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Pan!" she said louder.

"My apologizes," he smiled, and it hit Pan that he was teasing her. "How are you feeling, Pan?" now that he knew her name, he didn't want to stop saying it.

The young Saiyan nodded. "Much better, thank you."

Trunks nodded lightly. "Not a problem. Pan, if you don't mind...will you tell me why you're here...? I mean...as in another timeline..."

Pan took a deep breath as she grabbed the covers with her hands. Tears were brimming her eyes again.

"I'm sorry-" Trunks started. He felt like a real ass now. How could he ask her such a personal question?

"You know about the Dragon Balls, correct?"

"Yes..." Trunks nodded. He wasn't sure where Pan was going with this.

"Well, there is another set, a Black Star set. Emperor Pilaf made a wish on them, and turned his henchmen, Mai, evil. She killed my family, and kidnapped me. And earth...it's gone now. It's destroyed if the Black Star Dragon Balls aren't gathered within a year after a wish has been made..."

Trunks looked at her in shock. It was hard to imagine that stuff happening...especially in the other timeline. Everyone had died! Even his counterpart! In her timeline, she was the last of the Saiyan race...just like he was in his timeline.

"I-I'm so sorry Pan..."

She sniffed lightly. "It's okay...It happened around five years ago. I've had time to get over the pain, but I don't think I'll truly ever get over it..."

"No," he shook his head. "I don't think you can either. But you can find ways to get through it."

"You've had a rough life too...My father and Gohan told me stories about you. You were different in the other timeline...I guess it's just what you've been through."

"How old are you, Pan?" he wondered...she seemed to be very mature. She was definitely a teenager, he knew that.

"Fifteen," she smiled.

It was as if he could see through her bruised face. She was beautiful...

"How old are you?"

"Twenty One," he smiled lightly. "Pan, how would you like to stay here? Or do you have somewhere else?"

"No," she shook her head. "I ran away from Mai."

"Did you use Instant Transmission?"

"I'm not really sure what I used. Mai has magic, and she's been teaching me some...I guess that's what I used."

"Can she find you?" Trunks started to tense up. He already didn't like this Mai, and he was ready to fight her if needed.

"I don't think so," Pan whispered. "She's never heard of you, so she wouldn't know to come here..."

Trunks nodded, already feeling better. "What do you say Pan, stay here?" he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"If it's not too much trouble...I don't have anywhere else to go..."

Trunks smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Pan's stomach suddenly growled. She laughed lightly as a blush lit up on her face.

Trunks straightened himself, and held a hand out to Pan. "Would you like to go meet my mother? I'm sure she would love to find out who you are."

Pan smiled as she looked at Trunks. To put it lightly, she felt strange. Not in a bad way of course, but with Trunks she felt almost...at home. She knew he wasn't the Trunks she once knew; he was completely different, and she was okay with that.

"Sure," Pan grabbed his hand. She was surprised at how warm and soft it was. Her own hand seemed to fit in it, perfectly.

"Great," Trunks stepped back to help her up.

Pan went to move before hissing in pain, and sinking back down onto her bed. Her free hand grabbed her stomach, holding it tightly. She had forgotten all about what had happened earlier...

"Pan?" Trunks asked worriedly, his grasp on her hand tightening. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Pan took a deep breath. "I-I..." she didn't want to tell Trunks. What if he thought she was dirty...or worthless? She didn't want him thinking anything bad about her.

"Hey," Trunks wiped a tear from her cheek. "Trust me, okay? I promise I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you..."

Pan couldn't look him in the eyes as she spoke. "I was raped before I came here..." she said it so softly that Trunks almost didn't hear her.

He didn't know what to do...what to think...why was he so mad?! No girl deserved to be raped! No girl, and especially not Pan! Never Pan!

"What are you doing?" Pan asked, holding onto him tightly as he picked her up.

"You need to go to the doctor. You could have broken ribs or something...all my mom did was bandage your wounds...you need proper treatment."

"Trunks-"

"No buts," he cut her off. "I want to make sure you're fine."

"Thank you," Pan whispered.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan sat on a hospital bed, waiting for Trunks. A female doctor had already examined her and tended to her wounds. The young girl leaned back in the bed lightly, she felt better thanks to the pain relief she had gotten.

"Hey," Trunks poked his head in slightly. "Is it okay to come in?"

"Yeah," Pan nodded with a smile.

Trunks stepped in, and right behind him was Bulma. Pan looked at her with wonder. This Bulma, in a way seemed younger, and her hair was longer too!

"Pan, right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Pan nodded.

"I suppose you already know who I am...?"

"It would be hard not to, Bulma-San."

The woman smiled lightly. "Trunks told me what happened... Pan, you are more than welcome to stay with us." She sat on the bed next to Pan. "The house is plenty big enough...also, Trunks mentioned who your parents were..."

"Goku and Chi-Chi...yes," Pan nodded. She felt her heart breaking when she thought of them; she missed them so much.

"Pan... Goku died years ago from a heart virus, but Chi-Chi...she's still alive."

Pan's eyes were wide as she looked at the woman in front of her. Trunks smiled and patted her back. "If you'd like, we can call her...I'm sure she would love to meet you."

Pan covered her mouth with her hands to stop her sobs. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She could still have her mother... The Chi-Chi in this timeline wouldn't exactly be her mom, but in every way that counted she would be.

"You would do that for me?" Pan finally whispered.

"Of course," Bulma smiled, and moved a piece of Pan's hair out of her face. "You're family now."

Pan didn't waste any time throwing her arms around Bulma, and hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Bulma locked eyes with Trunks, and she saw something strange in them. She knew something would happen between him and Pan, she could just feel it.


	34. Home

**Jada: Thanks! :)**

**Ivette: The regular timeline is still kicking...it will be coming back again soon!**

**Day: Oh the nicknames! Lmao!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Nando: You are correct! The first Pan only knows of the other two through her dreams...**

**ynallesh: Well, it will be calm...for a while.**

**PnutButtr: It is getting happier! But sadly...it will not last.**

**Phire: LMAO! That it is! And it's something you never mess with!**

**MRMenaMRM: Thank you! :D I'm so happy you're enjoying it!**

**Kim: Thank you! I know! I wish I could have him...*sigh* he's just too perfect...**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao! Yes it is! :D**

**Prisci99: Me too! I love then both!**

**butterscotch: Thanks!**

**nena101ism: Here ya go!**

**shellsuchiha: What are you confused about?**

**Saiyan Chik: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**Trunksmybaby: Thank you!**

**PrincessPorsha: Yeah...that's good!**

**Shauna: Hehe yes! Gotta love him!**

**Sailor Saiyan007: She's still around!**

**Becca: From what I have counted...5- not including this chapter.**

* * *

**Kim...thank you so much!**

* * *

**Thirty Four- Home**

"Bulma! Bulma!" Chi-Chi rushed into Capsule Corp, her heart beating fast with excitement and worry.

"Chi-Chi, she's asleep upstairs." The blue-haired woman's voiced, softly.

Chi-Chi let out a small sigh, and turned around to see her old friend. "So, she's really here?"

Bulma nodded. "How about I fix us a cup of coffee, and you let me finish explaining what happened..."

The raven-haired woman smiled guiltily. After Bulma announced that Chi-Chi had a daughter from a destroyed timeline here, she had dropped the phone, and took off running to her car. She couldn't believe it...would she have another chance to be a mother...?

"Oh my..." Chi-Chi wiped the tears from her eyes after Bulma had told her what she knew. Even if Pan wasn't technically her daughter, she was still hers- no matter what.

Bulma nodded. "She's been through hell, or so it seems. But she's strong-willed, a mixture of you and Goku," she smiled softly. "She and Trunks have really bonded. I guess they can relate to each other... with both of them being the last Saiyans from different timelines."

Chi-Chi smiled. "I'm happy they have each other..."

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi; both women's eyes were sparkling brightly. They laughed, thinking similar thoughts.

"Can you imagine it?" Bulma whispered, leaning in closer.

"Oh it would be wonderful!" Chi-Chi chimed. "Do you think something will happen between them?"

"Most definitely…!" Bulma nodded. "Just wait, then you can see for yourself. Chi... If you want...you could move in here. I'm sure Pan would like having you and Trunks so close, and I would like for you to be here as well."

Chi-Chi smiled sadly. "It's been lonely since Gohan..." She couldn't find the strength to finish the sentence. With a deep breath she started speaking again, "even more so since my father passed. I would very much like to stay here."

"Then it's settled. I'll help you move in tomorrow after you talk to Pan."

Chi-Chi smiled. She would finally have the little girl she dreamed about.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pan tightened her closed eyes, not wanting to wake. She could feel her head pounding faintly, and she knew it was due to Mai. The woman was trying to get inside of her mind; Pan was just thankful that she was able to block her out enough.

"Would you like a glass of water?" A soft female voice asked.

"Thanks," Pan sat up; her eyes still closed as she took the glass, and gulped it down quickly.

The woman took the glass out of her hands, and sat on the bed softly.

Pan opened her eyes, and they widened as she looked at her mother. There were only minor differences from how Pan remembered her - of course this Chi-Chi was different, but she was still her mother...right?

"I know I'm not your real mom," Chi-Chi finally spoke. "And I will never be able to replace her, but if you could give me a chance, I would like to be your mother."

Pan looked at Chi-Chi with wide eyes. She knew how she had lost Gohan to the Androids. She was probably lonely… She had lost her child, and Pan had lost her mother. It seemed like the perfect combination.

Slowly, the teen smiled before she nodded. She would finally have her mother back, instead of Mai.

"Really?" Chi-Chi asked hopefully.

Pan nodded again. She wrapped her arms around the woman in a surprising hug. It took Chi-Chi a minute, but she hugged Pan back, holding her tightly. Both of them were happy, and that's all that mattered.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pan wandered down the dark halls of Capsule Corp, going nowhere in particular. She had been there for over a month now, and she considered it her new home. Though, she wouldn't have called it home if it weren't for the people living there. Her mother, Bulma-San, and Trunks... It was weird how close she felt towards him. In her timeline they had been nothing more than mere friends. This Trunks was different, in the month that she'd been there, she couldn't imagine her life without him...

She made her way to the kitchen, finally deciding to get a glass of water. Out of nowhere, Trunks walked in from the basement. They looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing up?" They asked concurrently.

"I'm attempting to finish an invention," Trunks spoke first.

"So you haven't been asleep yet?"

"Nah. What are you doing up?"

Pan shrugged. "I couldn't sleep..."

Trunks looked at her for a second, debating whether he should push her to tell him the truth. "Follow me," he started walking to the basement again.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Why are we going down here?" Pan asked.

"I have something for you," he smiled.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Hold out your arm," he told her once they stopped in front of Bulma's desk.

Pan did as she was told, and waited as Trunks looked through his mother's desk for something. Finally, he pulled out a bracelet with a single charm on it. It was a panda.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh as Pan looked at it. "You see...it's not just a charm bracelet. It's a ki protector as well. It's masked by the chain, like mine," he held up his left wrist which held a plain silver chain. "My mom made me one after the Androids- so if a new villain appeared, I would sense him before he did me. And with you...it can protect you from Mai..."

Without thinking about it, she hugged Trunks tightly. "This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Trunks hugged her back, and smiled. "So, do you think you can sleep now?"

Pan looked up at him in shock. It was like he could read her mind! Or maybe she just gave off her emotions too easily...

"You know what...I think I can," she smiled. The ki protector could only stop Mai from sensing her ki, but somehow, Pan knew it would stop her nightmares as well. All she would have to do is keep blocking Mai out... and maybe, just maybe, the woman would give up.


	35. Summer Is Over

**Ivette:In a few more chapters...**

**Day: Trunks won't be the one to get Mai... :) Yes, I watch TFS.**

**Prisci99: Yeah, I know :)**

**MRMenaMRM: You'll have to see! I'm hoping I'll explain everything in a clear way :)**

**Kim: Awe thank you! I'm so happy that you liked it! And yes, could you expect anything less from Bulma and Chi-Chi? Lmao!**

**PnutButtr: *sigh* yes he is! I love him!**

**emikot316: Thanks! I like the idea of them too!**

**shellsuchiha: Haha thanks! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Jada: Thank you :)**

**Butterscotch: Thanks!**

**Nando: There's not going to be any lemons...until the next chapter.**

**ynallesh: That's what I was trying to show :) lol**

**Sailor Saiyan007: Here you go!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao...that sounds about right.**

**Saiyan Chik : I would totally steal Goten's sandwich...**

**Becca: This Pan doesn't have nightmares- not like the other Pan does at least. This Pan just knows who Mai is and that she is looking for her.**

**Thanks, Kim!**

* * *

**Thirty Four- Summer's Over**

"Panda," Trunks mumbled, patting Pan's head lightly. "Time to wake up."

Pan whined, turning around and snuggling up to Trunks' side. "Yeah...I'll wake up when you do."

Trunks let out a heavy sigh, taking in Pan's wonderful scent of cherry blossoms. "I suppose a few more minutes wouldn't hurt..." He wrapped an arm her.

"That's what I thought," Pan whispered with a smile.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Trunks! Pan!" Bulma walked into the living room, opening the shades.

Trunks hissed, grabbing the covers resting on his and Pan's lap, and pulling it over them to shield their eyes.

Bulma huffed, crossing her arms and walking over to the pair. "You two stayed up all night, didn't you?"

"No!" Trunks denied.

"Don't lie to me, Trunks Vegeta Briefs!"

"Then why ask if you already know?" He let out a confused huff. "Women are so confusing!"

He could feel his younger friend snickering against him. "I would say get used to it..." she whispered.

Bulma snatched the blanket from Trunks. "Summer is over!"

Her son hissed, and threw his arm over his eyes. Pan grabbed a handful of Trunks shirt and covered her eyes with it.

"Trunks, you have to get ready for work. And Pan, it's your first day of school...your mother is-"

"Oh no!" Pan jumped up quickly, causing Trunks to fall over on the couch. "I forgot all about school!" she rushed up the stairs.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Don't you even think about sleeping!" Bulma snapped at her son.

Trunks whined as he stood up and opened his eyes. "I'm up! I'm up! Happy now?"

"Yes," The woman smiled. "But I'll be even more so when you're dressed and ready for work! We've got meetings today!"

Trunks clutched his stomach with a moan. "I'm sick..."

Bulma looked at him dully. "Nice try son, but you tried that last month. And need I remind you that you weren't even sick- just pretending to be, so you could spend the day with Pan."

Trunks crossed his arms with a pout. "What's wrong with that?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "It's Pan's first day of school, aren't you driving her there?"

"Of course I am," he was walking up the stairs now. "I'm not giving any creeps the opportunity to pick her up!"

Bulma watched him go up with an amused look on her face. Pan had been living with them for five months now, and it was clear to both her and Chi-Chi that their children liked each other- a lot! Now, if only she could talk her son into asking the girl out on a date...

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Nervous?" Trunks asked, looking out the passenger side window with Pan.

The raven-haired beauty looked down at her hands folded on her lap. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry too much about it, okay? You'll do wonderful and everyone will love you."

"You have too much faith in me," she blushed lightly.

"Why wouldn't I? Pan, you're beautiful- more so than any of those girls in there."

Pan knew her face was on fire now. Did Trunks really think so highly of her...? Before she could respond, a bell went off.

"Oh no!" She grabbed her bags frantically. "It's my first day! I can't be late! Bye Trunks!"

Trunks watched her go with an amused expression on his face. "Good luck, Panda."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Pan, we're happy to have you here," the teacher, Ms Haruna, announced.

"Thank you," Pan nodded politely from her spot in front of the class. She was currently forcing herself not to blush or show fear. True, it was the beginning of the year, but these kids had grown up together! She was nothing but a stranger to them...

"Just find an empty seat, and we'll begin."

Pan nodded, trekking to the back of the room. She found an empty seat, and focused on the desk. Eyes from curious students kept glancing her way, making her more nervous. She took a deep breath, letting her mind wander to the past...

She remembered her first day of kindergarten...she begged her mother not to leave her, but at the end she had to. She had always had a small frame, so she was one of the smallest girls in her grade...and still was to this day.

Kindergarten was scary - to her back then, but now, after all she'd been through...it wasn't that scary at all. And neither was this. After all the hell she had been put through, she could deal with this.

"Pan, right?" A voice jarred her from thoughts.

"Yes?" She looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and shinning green eyes smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Shiann. I was wondering if you would like a tour of the building, since its break..."

Pan smiled lightly. Since she was going here she might as well know her way around. "I would like that very much..."

**xXxXxXxXx**

After school, Pan walked out with Shiann. They had quite a bit in common, and Pan was happy to have a friend. Many of the students kept glancing her way, making the Saiyaness uncomfortable. She glanced down, holding a fist to her chest, lightly.

"Hey Pan, isn't that your ride?" Shiann asked.

Pan followed her gaze to see Trunks' white sports car. No wonder everyone was staring! A smile lit up on her face, and she nodded.

"Sure is. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Shiann waved as her friend rushed off.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pan walked towards Trunks' car, quickly, and he locked eyes with her when she was almost there.

"Can't help but make a scene, eh?" She teased lightly.

Trunks shrugged - a light blush on his cheeks. "It's rough being a hero. Ready?" He opened the door for her.

Pan entered it quickly, and waited as Trunks walked around and started the car. "Have a good day?"

"Yeah," Pan nodded. "It was better than I thought it would be..."

"See, I knew it wouldn't be that bad," he smiled.

"Uh-huh," Pan nodded. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for what you said earlier. It really meant the world to me."

"You're welcome," he breathed, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

He sighed inwardly as Pan turned her head to look out the window for the rest of the drive. She couldn't see how he was holding onto the wheel tightly, or how his cheeks were flushed. She was more than beautiful...


	36. A Saiyan Thing

**Jada: Awe, thanks!**

**Vegetable lov3r: He's gonna do a lot more than that!**

**shellsuchiha: All the Pan's will be meeting each other soon!**

**Butterscotch 12: Gohan needs to stop being a Debbie downer**

**Prisci99: Eh...he'll kinda do that.**

**Ivette: You'll find out soon! Promise!**

**Trunksmybaby: Thanks!**

**Kim: Hehe I had to tease a bit! Lmao! I'm sure you'll like this chapter!**

**ynallesh: Haha! Romantic dates are the best!**

**Nando: Oh...hehe. It's interesting alright!**

**Sailor Saiyan007: You'll find out soon! I promise!**

**Day: Lmao! I know you love fluff!**

**Jade: No, I can't say I know that person.**

**PnutButtr: Haha! I know! I love them!**

**Da Kurlzz: Haha thanks!**

**MRMenaMRM: I know! I love them so much! :)**

* * *

**Thank you so much, Kim!**

* * *

**The last scene is rated M. **

**Thirty Five- A Saiyan Thing**

"Bulma-San, have you seen Trunks?" Pan asked, poking her head into the living room.

"No… not since this morning. Can you not find him?"

Pan shook her head lightly. "No, and I haven't seen him since this morning. I guess he went out for a while..."

Bulma nodded, the wheels in her brain were turning. "If I see him, I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"Okay, thanks," Pan smiled.

**xXxXxXxXx**

She made her way to the gardens behind Capsule Corp. She had been living there for a year now, and the spot was beyond her favorite. It was so peaceful and calm. With a sigh, she leaned back and lay on the grass, looking up at the clouds.

Her mind wandered to Trunks. He hadn't been around that much of late. Was it because of her? Where was he going when he ran off like that...? She wished she knew...

**xXxXxXxXx**

Bulma stood up once Pan left the room. She walked straight into her lab and looked up at the large platform hanging down from the ceiling.

"Pan is looking for you," she said, clearly.

"Oh...?" Her son voiced.

Bulma let out a victory smirk. Did she know her son or what? When he was younger he always went to the platform when he had a problem.

"Are you ignoring Pan?"

"No... Yes," he sighed.

"Why?" Bulma demanded. "She hasn't done anything!"

"No she hasn't..."

"Then what is it?"

"I can smell her..."

Bulma knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean? Pan doesn't stink..."

"No... She smells good, and that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Bulma sighed. "Can you please move, so I can see you; I hate looking at nothing but that damn platform."

Trunks shifted slightly and propped himself up so his mother could see him. "You wouldn't understand...it's a Saiyan thing."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Then help me understand!"

"Pan is fully mature now. Her body is ready for..." He swallowed hard. "Mating..."

Bulma let out a light scream. "She's only sixteen!"

"I know! That's why I'm keeping my distance!"

"You can't do that! She'll think you're mad at her! You've just got to stop smelling her!"

"Don't say it like that! It sounds weird!" Trunks' eyes widened.

"Well then stop thinking about her like that!"

"I just can't stop being a Saiyan!" Trunks hissed.

Bulma rubbed her temples. What was she to do? A sex-crazed Saiyan with another, who was probably feeling the same things he was. She would have to talk to Chi-Chi...yes, definitely talk to her. There would be no way either of them could stop it from happening.

"Trunks, you need to talk to her."

"I can't," he said simply. "You don't understand what I'm feeling. I'm afraid I'll do something..."

Bulma's eyes widened. "You would never take advantage of Pan!"

"No... But, she's been taken advantage of before. I'm just afraid I'll make her hate me."

"I don't think she could ever hate you..." Bulma told him, honestly. "You need to at least try and talk to her."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Trunks saw Pan lying on the grass, and he had to calm himself. It would be easy to take her now, but no, he couldn't do that...

Pan opened her eyes to see Trunks lying on his stomach beside her. She could feel his warmth, and leaned closer to him.

"Hey," Trunks whispered.

"Hi," Pan breathed, reaching up and holding his hand. She noticed how he tensed up a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded once. "What have you been doing?"

"Enjoying the sun, and now, your company," she stretched out. She had been trying to drop small hints for months that she liked him...

"Ah..." Trunks laughed nervously. His free hand grabbed a handful of grass; this wasn't getting easier.

"Isn't this nice?" she closed her eyes, soaking up the sun.

Trunks swallowed hard. "Yeah...I got to go-"

"Don't," Pan held onto his hand tighter. "What's wrong, Trunks? Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I'm not meaning too; I'm just feeling stressed at the moment," he lied.

"Close your eyes," Pan ordered.

"What?"

"Oh come on, close your eyes and lay on the grass with me!"

Trunks shifted, and turned on his back. Pan let go of his hand, only to grab the other one. Slowly, Trunks closed his eyes, trying to get his body to relax. It was hard not to think about it with her being so close...

Carefully, Pan sat up, watching Trunks. He looked so peaceful. She bit her bottom lip, deciding to show a little courage.

She leaned over him before kissing him lightly.

Trunks' eyes popped open as he looked at Pan. Her eyes were closed and a light blush covered her cheeks. She was beautiful...

He closed his eyes, and tangled his free hand into her hair. Trunks deepened the kiss, gliding his tongue into her mouth. Pan let out a soft moan when his hand roamed up her shirt. She leaned back slightly, looking at Trunks, carefully. He started to sit up, making Pan sit up straight.

"I-" Pan didn't know what to say. What if he was mad at her...? But, he kissed her back.

Trunks smiled down at her blushing face. He could still taste her kiss, it was beyond sweet. "It's okay," he leaned forward and kissed her again.

Pan wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting him as close as possible. Everything about him was drawing her in. It left her emotionally confused... She had never felt like this before. Like, she needed Trunks in ways that were more than her daydreams of innocent kisses.

Trunks started peppering feather light kisses down her jaw and neck. His teeth grazed over the soft flesh before licking the spot lovingly. Shivers erupted all over Pan, and she could feel herself wanting more.

"Trunks," she whispered, trying to catch her breath. "Let's go somewhere more private..."

Trunks lifted his head and looked around. They were out in the open. Anyone could stumble upon them, but if they went upstairs - perhaps to a guest room on the third floor...

Trunks stood up quickly, bringing Pan with him and adjusting her in his arms, securely. Pan's heart skipped a beat. Was this really about to happen? Trunks rushed inside, careful to take the hallway hidden behind the kitchen, so their mothers couldn't see.

"Hurry up," Pan whispered; tugging on his shirt lightly when he stopped to make sure the coast was clear.

Trunks chuckled softly. "I have to make sure our mothers don't see us," he kissed her nose.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Trunks made it to a room, quickly. He laid Pan down on the bed. They kissed passionately, losing articles of clothing as the minutes ticked by. Pan gasped when her pants were thrown off. It was at that moment that she realized that she had on nothing but her panties and all Trunks had on was a pair of boxers.

Trunks stopped kissing down Pan's chest when he felt her shaking. He looked up to see her wide eyes - full of worry.

"Shit Pan," he whispered. He couldn't believe how far he let himself go. "I'm so sorry. I'll-"

"No!" Pan wrapped her arms around his neck tightly to stop him from leaving. "I want to do this. It's just... I'm counting this as my first time. Be gentle, please..."

Trunks nodded, not trusting himself to speak. What a wonderful gift Pan was technically giving him. He slid their underwear off slowly, not taking his eyes from her. She looked so nervous, and he could hear her heart beating - then again it was probably his.

Trunks leaned down and kissed her lovingly, trying to calm her nerves. And it worked - mostly. Pan still braced herself to feel excruciating pain, and she gasped when Trunks entered her. It still hurt, but it wasn't forceful or dominating.

It took no time for the slight pain to turn into pleasure, and she moaned loudly. How could she believe that this time would even be close to her last time...? Trunks was not that guy. He wasn't a monster. He was the man she had fallen in love with.

Trunks broke the kiss quickly. "Are you crying?!" he asked, frantic that he had done something terribly wrong.

"Yes," Pan blushed. "But it's only because I'm so happy!"

Trunks looked at her for a second before laughing lightly. "I love you, Pan Son," he grabbed her left hand with his right one before kissing her heatedly.

Pan held onto Trunks' hand tightly as she experienced things like never before. His thrusts were smooth and steady. She never knew this kind of love, and she was happy she found it with Trunks.

He kissed her deeper, her climax getting close and her moans getting louder. He started thrusting faster, causing Pan to throw her head back in contentment. Her whole body was shaking with pleasure as she raked the nails of her free hand down Trunks' back each time he pumped into her, deeper.

"Trunks, I'm-!"

"It's okay," he grunted, finding his release as soon as Pan screamed gratifyingly from her first orgasm. He just hoped their mothers couldn't hear them...

The pair panted heavily, lying in each other's arms as they tried to cool off. Trunks damp hair spread out across Pan's chest as he rested his head in the space between her breasts. Pan gave Trunks hand a light squeeze as she looked at the ceiling in a daze.

"Oh my stars..." she could see stars.

Trunks chuckled lightly, squeezing her hand back.

"Trunks...?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her.

"I love you..."

Trunks smiled, leaning up and kissing her. He kissed down the right side of her neck before finding the perfect spot. He licked it lovingly before biting into the soft flesh.

Pan let out a surprised yelp, and could feel waves of pleasure all over her body. Whatever Trunks was doing, it felt great, but she was starting to feel weak. She was feeling strange emotions, and she held onto Trunks tighter. Following her instincts she bit into his neck, making him growl lightly. They were no longer the last Saiyans left from either of their timelines, because no matter where they went...they would be together.


	37. Everything Will Be Alright

**Ivette: Nope. Not pregnant.**

**Becca: You'll see what Bulma and ChiChi have to say! Lol! There's about three more chapters- including this one until we reach the normal one again.**

**Jade: Here you go...**

**Majuub1fan: Ah...you'll see!**

**Vegetable lov3r: *snicker* oh you know he did! Lmao!**

**Chase: Lmao! You're not the only one!**

**Nando: Bulma is what? Lol.**

**Trunksmybaby: Yes, her first time was forced upon her, so she's counting her first real time with Trunks.**

**Ynallesh: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Kim: Heheh! Thanks! Me too!**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thanks! I love the together too!**

**Jada: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Prici99: Oh no! She's not! Lol**

**PnutButtr: *sigh* yes, if only...I love him too!**

**Morisako83: Thank ya! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks! :)**

**Day: Hehehe...**

**Guest: Here you go! :)**

**May: Thanks!**

**Shauna: Lol! I love Trunks and Bulma's relationship!**

**FoAteAZombie: Thanks :)**

* * *

**Thanks for listing to me Kim, and so much more!**

* * *

**Thirty Seven- Everything Will Be Alright**

Pan woke up with a stretch. An arm wrapped around her middle tightened its hold on her and brought her close. She smiled, snuggling up against Trunks' side as he laid on his back.

Last night was the best night of her life. After series of love-making, her and Trunks finally drifted off to sleep. Pan was quite surprised that neither her mother or Bulma had called on the intercome to ask where they were at- maybe they already knew.

Pan stifled a yawn as she glanced up at Trunks. He was still sleeping peacefully... an idea crept into Pan's mind on how to wake him up. She removed his arm from her waist before slipping underneath the covers.

Trunks' eyes popped open when he felt someone lick the tip of his member. He quickly noticed Pan was gone beside him. He clutched the sheets when she stuck his full erection into her mouth, twirling her tongue around him before pulling it back out.

"Pan," Trunks groaned.

"Good morning," she kissed his hip bone.

"Don't stop..."

She laughed lightly, sticking his length back into her mouth. Her hand came up and worked the base while her mouth did the rest. Trunks tangled both his hands in her hair, pushing her down further. He moaned her name as he felt her teeth lightly scrape his soft flesh.

He found his release... She swallowed and licked her lips before climbing up, resting on top of Trunks and smiling. Gone was her shyness- Why would she need to be shy around her lover?

"You're wonderful," Trunks grabbed her hips, pulling her up some more and kissing her lips. His hands moved down to her bottom where he pinched her cheeks lightly.

Pan pulled back from the kiss, giving him a small peck before lying beside him. "Are we mates now?"

"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "Are you okay with that...?"

"Oh yes," Pan smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Should we tell our mothers...?"

Trunks smirked. "Let's let them find out on their own..."

Pan nodded lightly. "Will everything turn out okay?"

"Sure it will."

"Promise?"

Trunks chuckled lightly, looking her in the eyes. "Yes, I promise."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Pan, I have to use the bathroom. Will you stir this, please?"

"Sure," she grabbed the bowl of cake mix from her mother.

Pan watched her mother go before smirking. Thinking no one was around; she stuck a finger in the batter and licked it.

"You're not stirring, you're eating it," a voice said as two arms wrapped around her middle.

Pan laughed, looking up at Trunks. "I had to taste it to make sure it was okay."

"I'd like to taste you," he moved her hair over to the side and started kissing down her bare neck and shoulder, nibbling them lightly.

Pan shivered, not being able to stir the mix anymore. It had been a month since her and Trunks mated, and every night was wonderful- whether they did anything sexually or not. She turned her head towards Trunks, and he looked at her with a smile.

"I'm supposed to be stirring this for my mom," she told him.

"Then stir away, Panda," he rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her collarbone.

Pans fingers twitched slightly as she let out a sigh. "I can't with what you're doing!"

"Am I distracting you?" laughed Trunks.

"Yes..." Pan breathed out. He went to kiss her neck, but she pulled away. "Trunks, if you kiss my neck again, its over- I'm going to rip your clothes off."

Trunks pressed up against her, making her lean against the counter. She could feel his slightly hardened member against her side. A hand crept into her shorts and squeezed her bottom lovingly.

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked huskily, licking the spot between her jaw and ear.

He moved his hand to the front of Pan's shorts, but she stopped him, raising his hand up and holding it to her stomach. She looked around carefully before looking up at him. He had a sly smile on his face...

"My mother could walk in at any moment," she whispered.

"Okay," Trunks mused, leaning back and turning her around. "I'll save my teasing for later, but you owe me a kiss. I am being extremely patient after all..."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh!" Chi-Chi walked in seeing Trunks and Pan just inches from each other.

"Momma!" Pan blushed deeply as she turned towards her mother.

"Do you two have something you would like to tell me?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Trunks laughed nervously. "I'll let you explain this!" He kissed Pan's cheek before dashing off.

"You had best go talk to your mother, or I'll tell her!" Chi-Chi warned after him.

Trunks cringed lightly. His mother would go ballistic if she found out that he and Pan were dating, and she didn't hear it from him...

"Trunks and I are dating," Pan handed the mixing bowl to Chi-Chi with a nervous laugh.

Chi-Chi let out a sigh. "You two can stop acting so sneaky now."

"You knew...?" Pan asked mouth agape.

"Of course I did," the woman smirked. "And so did Bulma. We would have told you guys we knew sooner, but watching you two being sneaky was cute." She went over to her daughter and started cooking again. "So, tell me… You need some birth control, right?"

Pan's cheeks were on fire...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Mom," Trunks poked his head into his mother's lab.

"Yeah?" Bulma looked up from an invention.

"Pan and I are dating. Later!" Trunks turned quickly.

"Wait one minute!" His mother's sharp voice called.

Trunks made a face as he slowly turned around to face her. She was already up, and walking towards him.

"What took you so long to tell me?!"

"What...?" Trunks said dully.

Bulma smirked. "Chi-Chi and I already know..."

"Well that's a relief," he replied sarcastically.

Bulma snorted. "Well, what did you expect us to think? You and Pan disappear one night- after you tell me that her scent is driving you crazy, and then the next morning you tell me you two fell asleep outside... Come on, get a better alibi than that..."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I wasn't really in the right state of mind that morning, okay? It's all I could think of..." He pouted.

Bulma just laughed. At least her son was finally dating Pan!


	38. Afflicted

**Emikot316: lol, yes it is :)**

**Day: Lmao! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Shauna: Thank you! :)**

**Chase: Lmao! They sure are!**

**Becca: Lmao! Oh my, that had me laughing! I like my smut!**

**Prisci99: Hahah! I'm glad you liked it!**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Lol! That's for sure!**

**Ivette: Um...soon!**

**Trunksmybaby: Thanks! :)**

**Kim: Heheh! Oh, you know it! ;p**

**Morisako83: Um...I really can't say anything...**

**Ynallesh: Yes, they are!**

**Jada: Thanks!**

**Shellsuchiha: Of course they did! Lmao**

**Vegetable lov3r: Ahahahah!**

**PnutButtr: Hahah, that would be funny!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim!**

* * *

**Thirty Eight- Afflicted**

_**"Pan..."**_

_**The Saiyaness looked around, warily. That voice sounded familiar.**_

_**"Pan..." There was that ghostly voice again.**_

_**"Hello?" She called out, looking around at nothing but whiteness.**_

_**"Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me..."**_

_**"Who?" Pan was starting to sweat. Something wasn't right... Why did she suddenly feel so sick?**_

_**"Me," a beautiful woman appeared. She had dark grey eyes, red lips and neat black hair. She wore a matching red dress that came down to her knees in the front and all the way down in the back. She wore elbow-length gloves and knee-high boots.**_

_**"Mai..." Pan's throat was dry.**_

_**"Darling, did you really think that you could run from me forever?" Mai walked over, and caressed a finger from Pan's temple to her cheek. "I'll always find you- no matter where you go..."**_

_**"No!" Pan shook her head, feeling alarmed.**_

_**Mai cackled. "Run all you want, Darling..."**_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Pan's eyes shot open, she glanced around the dark bedroom. She was in Trunks' room, and he was sleeping soundly beside her. Carefully, she scooted closer to him, and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

Trunks mumbled lightly, wrapping an arm around her waist. He let out a sigh, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Trunks..."

"A few more minutes, Panda. Let's sleep for a few more minutes..."

"Mai is coming," Pan whispered.

Trunks' eyes shot open. Slowly, he moved his head and looked at Pan to see her eyes full of tears. His heart was starting to beat faster... it couldn't be true.

"She came to me in my dream. She knows I'm here..."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Trunks got up quickly, his mind racing. He rushed out of his room in nothing but a pair of boxers. Pan jumped up; thankful she had on a tank-top and a pair of sleeping shorts. She raced after him, trying to catch up. Finally, she caught him in the kitchen, and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Activating my mom's shield for the house- I bet it still works, though we haven't used it since the Androids."

"No, Trunks! You can't do that!" She told him as they entered Bulma's lab. "That shield won't stop Mai- she wants me!"

"Well, she's not getting you!" Trunks yelled, now heading for the door. "She's not taking you from me! I'll fight her myself!"

"No!" Pan cried, wrapping both her arms around his back and hugging him tightly. "Please Trunks, don't! She's heartless! I can't lose you! Please, don't go!"

Trunks sighed deeply as he stood still and listened to Pan crying against his back. He hated it when she cried...

"Okay," he croaked. "I'll stay."

"Thank you," Pan sighed. "She's not here yet, anyways... I think she still doesn't know where I'm at- so we still have a little more time..."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

An hour later, after Trunks made sure Pan was asleep, he snuck out. He didn't go far in fear that Pan would wake up, but he did go to Capsule's roof. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around them as he watched the rising sun.

Growing up, he had always felt alone. When Gohan died, his loneliness grew. True, he had his mother, and he was extremely thankful for her- but he was still lonely. It changed when he found Pan though... he didn't feel so lonely anymore.

She became a friend, and now his mate. She understood him in ways that no one else would have been able too. Despite what she had lived through, he thanked the Kai's daily for her.

She became so special to him- so very special. He couldn't let Mai take her from him. Pan was everything to him, and he would go to the depths of hell just to keep her. Mai didn't know who she was messing with...

* * *

**Chapter 40 will be the normal timeline! I'm letting y'all know ahead of time! **


	39. Panic

**ynallesh: Yes, they are...**

**Day: Lol...she's just kinda crazy...**

**emikot316: She probably was...**

**saiyanprincesspan17: Thank you :) here you go!**

**Jada: Thanks!**

**Trunksmybaby: Who said it was Mai? Lmao**

**Kim: Lol! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I loooove it when Trunks gets dark and over protective of Pan! Lol**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**Morisako83: Awe! Thank you!**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: lol! Mai will get what she deserves!**

**Becca: You'll see!**

**Chase: Lmao! Did you figure it out?**

**Vegetable lov3r: I know :( my heart breaks for him.**

**PnutButtr: Lol! Thank ya!**

**Gotensgirl246: Here you go...**

**Shauna: Thank you!**

**Nando: You'll see!**

**Never Dying Sun: Awe... Thank you so much!**

**MRMenaMRM: Thanks! :D**

* * *

**Thanks Kim! :)**

* * *

**Thirty Nine- Panic**

"Pan?" Shian called the raven-haired woman, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Pan looked up at her friend.

"Are you okay?" Pan had seemed 'off' for the past week. Sure, she had always been a daydreamer, but now, she looked around with caution... She acted as if something was fixing to pop out and grab her.

"Yes, just tired," Pan yawned.

She looked out the window and let her mind fall back to Trunks. Since she had told him of her dream he had been training like crazy- when he wasn't with her or at work that is. It worried Pan, because she didn't want him hurt. Although, she knew Trunks was strong... he didn't have the right kind of powers to stop Mai. It feared her most that no one could...

Pan felt a low quiver coming from the ground, and she raised an eyebrow. Was that an earthquake...? The ground shook again, this time more forcefully. Students ducked under desks and screamed as the ceiling started falling. Pan's heart was starting to beat fast... She couldn't have already found her!

Once the ground stopped, Pan bolted out her classroom. The kids rushed around the hallways, frenziedly- no one seemed to know what to do? She ran out of her school yard, wanting to get as far away as possible.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

She stopped short when a car flipped over her head and crashed into a nearby building. The whole city was in chaos! Maybe it was her frantic nerves, but Pan swore she saw the shadows moving- Mai was here!

A fire hydrant started hissing, water spewing from loose openings- spraying gallons of water! Before Pan could move someone tackled her to the ground. She knew the smell instantly, and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Trunks helped her up, dusting both of them off.

Pan nodded. "Trunks, she's here."

"I figured as much..." he ran a hand through his hair… "Come on!" He grabbed Pan's hand and took off.

"Where are we going?"

"The only place I know…" Trunks looked back at her. "To the other timeline..."

Pan froze for a second before composing herself. The other timeline... Where she originally came from? A timeline that Mai didn't destroy, yet…?

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"As much as I wish I could, I can't beat her on my own," Trunks breathed as they entered Capsule Corp. "If we go, she'll follow us… We can get help, and finally destroy her!"

Pan didn't know what to say. Her throat felt dry. She didn't want to risk the other timeline, but it would save everyone in this one. What if Trunks was right? What if going there would help?

"Pan! Trunks!" Chi-Chi rushed over, and hugged them both. "I felt the earthquakes… and the city- everyone is going crazy! I was so worried!"

"Thanks for your concern, Chi-Chi-San..."

"What's wrong?" Bulma rushed into the room, hugging both the hybrids tightly.

"She's here..." Pan whispered. "The woman who kidnapped me from my timeline... She's come to take me back."

"What?!" Chi-Chi's eyes burned with fire. "She's not taking my daughter!"

"Mom, is the time machine working?"

"Yes... why-? no," Bulma shook her head. "You're not thinking-"

"There's no other way," Trunks' eyes were serious. "From what Pan has told me, I can't beat Mai alone. I'll need help. Plus, if we go, Mai will follow us."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "But-"

"We can do this," Pan assured her. If all else fails she knew what she would do... She couldn't let Mai kill any more of the people she loved!

"We'll be back soon," Trunks promised, taking Pan's hand once more and dashing off to the lab.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Pan sat in the extra seat as Trunks started the machine. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Mai taught her some magic... it was time to use it.

The machine was taking forever to turn on, and suddenly the ceiling started lifting. Trunks and Pan looked up with wide eyes. A silhouette of a woman, dressed in black floated in the air.

Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks as he looked at the woman carefully. Closing her eyes tightly she cleared her mind and thought of a warm memory- her parents… The two people who had always loved her… She could feel it in her stomach.

"Please, jump... please, jump..." She whispered.

"Panda," Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, now glaring at the woman floating in the air. "You're not getting her!"

"Trunks… hold on!"

"What?" He looked at Pan, before an invisible tug jerked his body- He and Pan disappeared into thin air...


	40. Normal Timeline

**I'm sorry for not replying back to any reviews... I'm super tired! **

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! **

* * *

**Forty- Normal Timeline**

"Hey, Chi-Chi…" Trunks greeted as he entered the Son house. "Is Panna still asleep...?"

Chi-Chi nodded before glancing at the clock. "Oh my, is it really 10:30am? She's normally up by now..."

"I'll wake her," Trunks started heading up the stairs. He had felt weird all morning, and somehow he knew it had to do with Pan. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Trunks opened the door, but Pan wasn't anywhere in sight. He walked over to the bathroom, noticing the door was open. His worry heightened when he saw Pan sitting against the wall, her eyes closed and cheeks stained with tears?

"Panna?" he whispered, bending down to her level. She didn't move… Trunks caressed one of her cheeks. "Panna..."

Pan inhaled deeply before opening her eyes, blinking a few times. She looked at Trunks, still half asleep- still not fully aware.

"There you are," Trunks smiled lovingly. "What happened?"

Pan's eyes widened and she threw an arm around his neck tightly. She held him close, her eyes wide and looking around frantically.

"Panna," Trunks patted her hair softly.

"I thought it was real for a second..." she whispered.

"You had a nightmare?" he raised a lavender eyebrow.

Pan nodded. "I forgot to take my pill..."

Trunks rubbed her back for a while before standing up with her. "Would you like to go lay down?"

Pan nodded, grabbing one of his hands and leading him to her bedroom… She was exhausted.

* * *

"Panna... where's my-"

"Here," Pan grinned, handing Trunks his jacket.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Are the windows locked?" Pan rushed across the room to the closet to get a pair of boots.

"I think so..." Trunks looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Loki found a way to open them, and if they're not locked Rucife and he will sneak out."

Trunks looked at the two cats lying on the floor next to each other. "Didn't you get Rucife fixed a little over a year ago?"

"Yes," Pan nodded. "I got her fixed after she had her kittens, but she still likes to go out."

"Whore," Trunks mused.

"Don't call my cat that!" Pan hit his arm lightly.

The lavender-haired hybrid let out a chuckle. "Are you ready now, Panna? You do know that my mom wanted everyone there by six..."

The soon-to-be nineteen-year-old huffed lightly, glancing at the clock. "It's only, five. I don't think we'll be late," she took his arm.

"Like we were last time," Trunks smirked, leading them out of the bedroom.

"That was your fault!" Pan smiled.

Trunks chuckled. His mother would have killed him if she knew the reason him and Pan were late last time was because of a quickie. He looked down at his mate as they walked to his car. They had been living together for 6 months, and things couldn't have been better. He patted the left side of his pockets lightly, feeling the small black box inside of it. Tonight would be the night he proposed to Pan...

* * *

Pan smiled contently as she watched her family and friends have a good time. Everyone seemed so happy, and normal...she tried her best to feel normal, but she couldn't shake a lingering feeling.

It had been almost a year since she had a gruesome nightmare of a family member or friend dying. No, they weren't dying anymore, but she was. Was it weird that she dreamt of her own death? She didn't understand it, nor did she want too. All she knew was that in her dreams... it was something she had to do.

"Hey!" Goku's voice called out and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Does anyone feel that..?"

Vegeta's ears twitched. "It can't be..."

"What's going on?" Bulma whispered.

"No way!" Gohan shook his head, a smile starting to grace his face.

"It almost feels like... you," Pan looked up at Trunks.

His eyes widened as he looked at the door nervously. Could it be his counterpart? The one who came back and helped fight the Androids and Cell...?

The door opened slowly, and a man with shoulder-length lavender hair pulled into a low ponytail walked in. Everyone was a little taken aback to see him... but even more so at seeing who was holding his hand, following him inside.

"No freaking way..." Goten whispered.

Pan's eyes shot up quickly, locking into an identical pair...


	41. Realization

**Sango: I can only imagine... It probably is!**

**Day: Thanks, and I'm here if you need to talk Day!**

**Becca: All those questions... You'll see!**

**Kim: Awe... Thank you! I'm super happy that you liked it! :D**

**emikot316: Haha thanks! I got to keep you guys on your toes!**

**Jada: Thanks lovely!**

**Ivette: Oh yeah...**

**Da Kurlzz: You'll see!**

**PnutButtr: Ah! I'll scream with you!**

**Trunksmybaby: Lmao. You were?**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Lmao! Shuts going to go down!**

**ynallesh: Lmao! Just you wait- more Goten one-liners are coming! I love him so much! Lol!**

**Chase: Lmao! Here's more! :p**

**Trunksgirl246: Awe thanks! You rock too!**

**Morisako83: Thank you! Here you go!**

**Guest: This story will be 50 chapters!**

* * *

**Thanks a million, Kim!**

* * *

**Forty One- Realization**

"Trunks..." Bulma whispered, looking at her Mirai son. "How... what?" she shook her head. "I thought Goku died in your timeline..."

Mirai Trunks glanced around the room. His eyes fell on his counterpart and the other Pan for just a few short seconds before he focused on Bulma again. Many years had passed since he had last been here...

"He did… This Pan isn't from my timeline- she's from yours."

"Huh?" the simple expression was chorused throughout the room.

"Please let me explain," Mirai Pan finally spoke. "I am indeed from this timeline- My timeline broke apart around the time my father returned from training a young man named Uub. Do you know of the Black-Star Dragon Balls?" she turned towards Goku.

"Yes," he nodded. "Emperor Pilaf made a wish that turned me into a child..."

Mirai Pan had to keep her emotions in check. In this timeline the wish was made to turn her father into a child?! Why that couldn't have happened in her timeline?!

"In my timeline Emperor Pilaf did make a wish, but it was for a villain who could defeat you. His henchman, Mai, became that villain. She gained incredible magical abilities, and she can control shadows- as well as the four elements. She is a force you do not want to reckon with... I'm sorry to say this, but she was able to defeat you- all of you," she glanced around the room sadly. "However, she spared my life for some reason, and she raised me as her daughter until I escaped. That's when I stumbled into Trunks' timeline..."

"The dreams," Pan spoke up, looking at her counterpart. Her voice shook as she continued, "They're real, aren't they?"

"Dreams...?" Mirai Pan raised an eyebrow.

"They're real..." Pan whispered, talking to herself.

"Why are you two here?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Mai is coming-"

"And she's after me..."

It was quiet, everyone looking at the two Mirai's. A scraping sound made them all turn; they saw Pan, breathing heavily, holding a handful of her hair. Tears were in her eyes, but they didn't shed. She felt as if she knew her counterpart's life story... and that horrible woman. She was real. She was real and she was on her way to her home!

"Panna…?"

"What did you do, lead her here?" Pan snapped at her counterpart.

"Like I have any control over her!" shouted the Mirai. "How do you even know her?"

"I've been having nightmares of your life since the day Mai kidnapped you," Pan spoke through clenched teeth. "It has been a living hell."

Mirai Pan's face was emotionless. "So, you've had the dreams, but you didn't experience it!" she shook her head.

"I might as well have! What the hell does she want?!"

"Didn't you hear?! I said she wants me! And probably you too- once she sees you..." Mirai Pan whispered the last part.

Pan's mind thought back to the blood bride- yet another Pan...? What was Mai's game? Why did she have such a freakish obsession with her?

"Pan," Goku said, causing both girls to look at him.

"Okay," Bulma interjected. "Let's make this simple- the Mirai's will have nicknames, so we don't get them confused with our Trunks and Pan."

"Nicknames...?" Bra raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Bulma nodded. "Mirai Trunks will simply be known as Mirai-"

Trunks snickered, "how original…"

"Hush it," his mother warned. "And Mirai Pan will be known as LP!"

"LP...?" Gohan tilted his head to the side, confused.

Goten started snickering. "I get it! LP! It stands for Little Pan!"

"Uh-huh," Bulma nodded happily.

"Err... LP..." Goku said carefully. "How many days do we have until Mai arrives here?"

"I would say two- at the most."

"Do you think we have a chance at beating her...?"

LP glanced at her counterpart, whose arms were crossed. "I can't say... I was only eleven the last time I saw any of your power levels."

Faintly, a clock chimed, drawing in the hour of nine. Bulma stretched lightly, taking in the scene of everyone.

"Let's call it a night, and tomorrow we can talk more about this Mai... How does that sound?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes, that sounds like the best idea. Everyone needs to sleep on what we've all just discovered..."

"Whatever," Pan mumbled, walking past everyone and heading towards her and Trunks' room.

Trunks watched her with mixed emotions. Her dreams were real after all... So, what did that mean? And Mirai and LP popping out of nowhere and telling them some crazy villain-, who was also from Pan's dreams, were after them. So much for asking her to marry him tonight...

"You know..." Goten looked back-and-forth between Trunks and Mirai. "You two really don't look much different."

Mirai rolled his eyes slightly. "Geeze, I wonder why."

Trunks cracked a smile as he started to laugh. "Go to bed, Goten."

LP let out a small giggle, and Mirai looked at her, somewhat confused. "You haven't changed a bit, Goten..."

"Mirai, LP," Bulma called, gaining their attention. She smiled at them warmly, "Come with me and I'll show you to a room."

LP let out a sigh as she followed Trunks and Bulma up the stairs. She was still a bit confused as to why Mai would be sending the Pan from this timeline dreams about her life... it didn't make sense. She couldn't worry about that now; she just hoped that Mai could be defeated.


	42. Then There Were Three

**I apologize for not replying back to everyone's reviews! I will next time- promise! **

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! **

* * *

**Forty Two- Then There Were Three**

Pan sat at the Briefs' kitchen table, glaring at her plate of food. Almost everyone seemed to be in a cheery mood except her, and her counterpart that is. Both of them seemed to be out of it, and neither girl was making eye contact with the other.

Suddenly, a powerful energy was felt and LP dropped her fork. _She can't be here..._

"Who can't be here?" Pan raised an eyebrow, standing up. "Mai can't be here already!"

"You heard that?!" LP stood up as well.

"Apparently!" huffed Pan. "So, who's here?"

"No one!" snapped LP, starting to walk away. "Don't worry about it."

Pan growled lightly, her hands clenching up as fists. "Like hell I won't!" she stormed after LP.

"We should probably follow them... huh?" asked Mirai.

"Oh yeah," nodded Trunks.

"I'm so not missing this!" Bra followed after the two Trunks'.

"Hey wait up!" Goten yelled, tagging along.

Gohan sighed as he looked at his father and Vegeta. "Kids..."

"Brat," Vegeta snorted, walking ahead of the two Sons.

Goku just laughed, clasping both of his hands behind his head. "Come on, Gohan. We don't want to miss anything."

"Why does this always happen...?" Bulma asked, looking at her coffee.

"Because we just had to marry Saiyans," Chi-chi said, feeding a bite of her food to Mori.

* * *

"Did you have to come?" LP snapped at Pan.

"Duh," the girl crossed her arms.

"Fine," LP looked at her. "But, you probably won't like what you're about to see..."

"Awe, that's not very nice," laughed a familiar voice.

Everyone glanced up to see a woman standing on a tree branch. She was wearing a black outfit to match her dark hair and eyes, her blue necklace stood out like a charm.

"There are three of them?!" Goten's jaw was almost to the ground.

"Shimai," LP looked up at her.

"Hello Pan," she smirked. "Pan..." she glanced at the other one… "Well, isn't this sweet? It's a little reunion, and all thanks to me!"

"What do you mean?" demanded Pan. "Isn't Mai coming?"

"Oh, she is," Shimai replied nonchalantly. "But, she wasn't the one who went to the Mirai timeline- I was."

"What?" LP whispered. "Why...?"

Shimai scowled lightly. "Do you know what it's been like...? Hearing that nag whine day after day about how she lost you?! It's irritating and it gives me headaches! She was planning on coming to this timeline soon, anyways- so I thought... why not get her little Pan and surprise her?!"

Pan felt sick. Shimai was the blood bride... despite what happened to her- how could she be acting so evil? How could she do this to LP?

"Why is Mai coming here?" asked Goku.

"Papa..." Shimai whispered, now seeing the others arrive. She shook her head, and forced herself not to look at Trunks. "She wants Pan."

"Why?" Trunks demanded.

Shimai closed her eyes and smirked. "She has a 'Pan' fetish... can't you tell?"

"It's not funny!" Pan snapped.

"No it's not," Shimai opened her eyes, a dead look on her face. "Look at what she has done to all of us, and I'm telling you right now it's only going to get worse."

"There's got to be a way to stop her," spoke Gohan. "There's always a way..."

Shimai looked between Pan and LP, no emotion on her face. "I guess I'll be seeing you two around... Adieu!"

"Wait!" Pan yelled, just as Shimai disappeared.

"What did you expect, for her to stick around and chat?" LP crossed her arms.

"Listen here-"

"No," LP said dully, turning around and walking off.

Pan glowered lightly. Things weren't turning out good at all...

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT GET CONFUSED! **

**Pan- The first Pan that was introduced in this story. She stayed a week with Trunks! **

**LP- She's the Pan who was kidnapped by Mai, and then escaped to the Mirai timeline. **

**Shimai- The second Pan to be kidnapped by Mai. She is the blood bride from Pan's nightmares. Please no Shimai bashing, she has her reasons. **

**GUYS! I am 43 reviews away from 700- can you believe it?! O.O **

***bows* thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! **


	43. Chitchat

**I'm sorry for not replying back to the reviews! I'm about to head out for the day, but I want to post this! I hope everyone enjoys it! **

**Thank you, Kim! **

* * *

**Forty Three- Chitchat**

"Hey," Pan sat on a swing next to the younger girl.

LP, who was resting her head against the metal chains of her swing, looked up at her counterpart. She watched as Pan pushed herself up and started to swing. Slowly, she looked away. She didn't understand her counterpart one bit!

"I'm sorry for being so harsh on you..." Pan finally spoke. "I know I've probably sounded like a bitch, and I didn't mean for it to sound like you're the reason for my nightmares- or for what Mai is doing. Neither of us can control her, and you were right... I didn't experience what you went through. I had no room to act like I did..."

"But you've had dreams," LP whispered. "That's just as bad..."

Pan pursed her lips together. "Yeah, if you want to see it like that... Still, I'm sorry for treating you so coldly."

"Me too," LP mumbled. Her cheeks burned lightly as Pan stopped swinging. She couldn't help but be jealous of her. She had everything, didn't she...?

"It's okay," Pan reached over, grabbing her hand. LP gasped in shock. "We're one and the same- really. We're fighting the same fight. So, let's help each other out."

"Yeah," LP nodded her head. Maybe Pan wasn't so bad after all..."Do you think we can defeat her?"

Pan smiled- a secret hiding behind her eyes. "I believe it. Say, I know this yummy ice-cream shop a few blocks down...want to go get some?"

LP let out a small laugh before nodding. It seemed Pan had a way of making her feel better.

* * *

"Panda," Mirai stroked LP's long hair as she sat on the window seat, looking out into space.

LP reached up, grabbing his hand and stroking it against her cheek as he sat down beside her. She leaned into him, and sighed happily at the peacefulness. It wouldn't last... Mai would be there in a matter of days.

"Feeling better?" Mirai whispered.

"Yes," LP nodded. "Much better now that you're with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he held onto her tighter.

* * *

"Hey," Trunks smiled when Pan entered their room. "You and LP have been gone all day. Did you two finally work things out?"

Pan nodded, walking over to where he was sitting on the bed, and climbed onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him lightly. Trunks kissed her back immediately, an arm wrapping around Pan's middle.

"Trunks," Pan pulled away. "Mai is coming tomorrow..."

His eyes widened. "LP said-"

Pan shook her head sadly, her eyes watering. She had a gut feeling on what was going to happen... and it wasn't going to be pretty. If tonight was her last night with Trunks, she wanted to make the most of it.

"Make love to me."

Trunks tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You're not worried are you? Panna, I'm not going to let her get you."

"I know," Pan forced a smile. "But still... good luck sex?" she suggested.

Trunks laughed, causing Pan to blush. "I like the sound of that..." he said, calming down.

He grabbed the back of her neck and guided her face to his. They kissed softly. Trunks reached down and started pulling Pan's shirt up. She raised her arms as her shirt slid off, and she made quick work of her bra as Trunks took his shirt off.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, kissing Pan deeply. They fell back, Trunks leaning over Pan. She threw a leg around his waist, bringing him closer to her. He kissed down her neck, kissing his mark lovingly. Pan wrapped an arm around his back, caressing it lightly.

Trunks soon wiggled them free of their pants. Pan arched her back, bringing her hips into his. He grabbed her bottom and looked at her. He loved her so much... What did he do to deserve her?

Pan smiled up at him, almost as if she were reading his thoughts. Slowly, she stroked his cheek. Trunks saw it... something in her eyes. She was hiding something.

"Panna-"

"I love you," she kissed him deeply, bringing him closer to her…

* * *

Pan ran her hands through Trunks' damp hair as his head rested on her chest. He seemed to be almost asleep...

"Panna..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Pan smiled. He was adorable when he was sleepy, because he always said the cutest things. "I love you too, Trunks."

"I want to spend forever with you..." Pan's eyes widened. "I was going to ask you to marry me yesterday."

"You were...?" Pan's throat felt dry.

"Yeah! But, Mirai and LP showed up..."

"Trunks..." Pan whispered. "Will you take care of Rucife?"

"Of course," he nodded. "I love that stupid cat... and Loki too- though he's a pest. They're our babies, right?"

Pan's lip trembled. "Right..." that's what she called them.

Trunks was falling into a deep slumber. "And one day...we'll have a real baby." He mumbled.

"I'd like that..." Pan buried her nose into his hair, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.


End file.
